Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by Nymartian
Summary: Summer is Elena's best friend who moved away after the death of her family. Now she's back to reunite herself with the life she once knew, only to find a new one waiting for her. Especially when she meets a certain blue-eyed Salvatore. Damon/OC, starts as slight AU but then goes into Season 1. *formerly named Undisclosed Desires*
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, so tell me what you think of the start! Probably upload another chapter later, this is a Damon OC story, the first few chapters are slight AU, but it'll go into around the middle of season 1. Outfit links on profile and just in case you guys were wondering, I have Summer looking like Natalie Mejia from Girlicious...**_

**ENJOY!**

**Prologue**

It has been two and a half years since I'd been in Mystic Falls. As I looked around my old surroundings, I began to get flashbacks. My past…some good, some bad. I remembered the times Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I had when we were kids, growing up together.

_My mom opened the door to her friend Miranda Gilbert, who had a little girl my age standing next to her. I curiously went up to her and stood next to my mom. We just stood staring at each other while our moms conversed about something we didn't really know about. I decided to break the silence between this girl and me._

"_Hi I'm Summer," I said to her smiling. She smiled back at me and said, "I'm Elena."_

"_You have really pretty hair," I complimented her._

"_Thank you. You have really pretty eyes," She said getting closer to my face._

"_Thanks. They're gold. My mom says we're gonna be best friends just like her and your mom."_

"_My mom said that, too!" She gasped. We both giggled and continued to smile at each other._

"_You wanna play with me?" I asked her._

"_Okay," she said._

I laughed just thinking about it. We were just four when we met, although my mom said we had spent time together in diapers. Elena had been my best friend ever since. We were like sisters. Then we met Bonnie and then Caroline.

_11 years old: Slumber party Elena's._

"_Okay, so who do you think is cuter: Jesse McCartney or Justin Timberlake from *NSYNC?" Caroline asked us._

"_Ooh, close call, but I have to say Justin." I said to them._

"_Yeah, I'd have to agree, Sum," Elena nodded._

"_When do you guys not agree?" Caroline looked at Elena and I. "I mean, it's like you guys share a brain!"_

"_We do not!" Elena and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed. Maybe we did share a brain._

"_See? I told you!" Caroline pointed. Bonnie sat looking at us and chuckled. I then threw a piece of popcorn at her and she opened her mouth while it was thrown. It landed on her nose._

"_Aww so close!" Bonnie said while picking the popcorn off her nose and eating it. We all laughed while singing the words to our Backstreet Boys CD._

There was a strong chain link between the four of us. Always together, never falling apart. Until the bad times arrived. The tragic day when I lost my family all in the same night. My older brother Sean in a car accident I was there to witness; my parents in a house fire. How it even began without their notice is still unknown. That day is when my life changed for the rest of my life. I was forced to give up the life I had, being sent to a boarding school by my grandparents. I never really got to say goodbye to my girls. We had just started our sophomore year in high school at the time. I saw Bonnie one last time by accident, and I told her to tell the girls that I love them and goodbye.

I rode up to my new home, slowly looking at it and getting out of my black Honda Pilot. A brown and brick single-family house. My aunt and uncle's house hadn't changed a bit. They had used it as a vacation house, but they had given it to me knowing that they would never return to it. Bad memories, I guess. I shook my head in frustration. _No, no more bad times,_ I thought to my self. I confidently walked up to the door, took the key from on top of the doorframe, and exhaled. I unlocked the door and looked inside the house. It was just like how I remembered it. Walking around the house, I remembered the times my family had parties here. I finally got to my room, sat on my queen-sized bed and took out my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_This is it. This is where I start my life over. A new beginning. I'm here to get my life back. I'm not going to think about the bad times. That part of the past is over. No more crying over the death of my family, no more grieving, no more pain. They wouldn't have wanted that for me. If anyone asks, I'm gonna smile and say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes I feel much better." I'm not sure if it's gonna work, but it has to. I'm gonna make this work. I'm gonna go out there, find my best friends, laugh, chat and become the girl I used to be. The party girl. The outgoing, fun one. Yes, the bad times are over and done. This…is where my life begins. _

I closed my diary and lied there on my bed for a while, looking up at the ceiling. Thinking of my plans for my senior year, I smiled. _Yes_, I thought, _this'll definitely be a good year._

_Soooooo...like?_

_I know this chapter is pretty short but they will get longer as they go. _

_REVIEW please :D_

_THANKS._


	2. Starting Over

**Chapter 1: Starting Over**

I crossed the street standing in front of Mystic Falls High, searching around for some familiar faces. There were so many people around me, I couldn't really see. My head was beginning to get dizzy, looking through the crowds. Until I saw them. Bonnie and Elena, my two best friends. I was gonna try and find a way to sneak up behind them, but me being too overly excited, blurted out their names.

"Elena! Bonnie!" I screamed. I saw them look around, but not looking my way. They had heard me. I pushed through the crowds until I found an open space. I yelled their names again. They looked at me and immediately, smiles appeared on their faces.

"Summer!" They yelled back, dropping their backpacks and running to me. I ran halfway and was tackled by them. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I missed them until now.

"Oh Summer, it's been so long!" Elena cried, still hugging me.

"I know, I know. It's so good to see you guys!" I said to her. We separated and I hugged Bonnie. We wiped the few tears that had fallen down our faces.

"We missed you!" Bonnie said.

"I missed you guys too! I'm so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye," I said to them.

"What happened? Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"My grandparents sent me to a boarding school,"

"What?"

"Yeah, you know after…" I drifted off, not really wanting to say it out loud. But Bonnie and Elena caught on and shook their heads sadly.

"Summer, I'm not gonna ask you if you're okay, because I know you're not. But if you need someone, you know Bonnie and I'll be there for you," I smiled lightly. Elena always knew what to say.

"Thank you Elena, and I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. I know I'm making it worse bringing it up, but I'm here for you, too." She shook her head and gave me a crooked smile.

"Thanks Sum, but how did you know?"

"My aunt told me that Jenna called her." She nodded, whispering, "Oh."

"Okay, enough sad. How long are you in town?"

"I'm here to stay!" Elena and Bonnie squealed in excitement.

"It's good to have you back Summer," Bonnie said to me.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," Elena pulled to me to where she left her backpack. There was very hot guy with light brown hair and green eyes holding Elena's stuff.

"And who's this handsome stranger?" I asked Elena, pointing to him. He smiled.

"Summer, this is my boyfriend Stefan. Stefan, this is Summer, my best friend." Elena said, introducing us. He held out his hand for me.

"It's nice to meet you Summer," I shook his hand.

"Nice to me you, too Stefan. Elena, he's cute! You have great taste and I approve! I hope we can be good friends, Stefan." He smiled and nodded. I turned to Elena, who was blushing. "Well, I have to go home and unpack,"

"Oh where are you staying?" Bonnie asked.

"My aunt and uncle's house. They gave it to me…"

"That's only a couple blocks away from me," Elena realized. "We'll come over to see you later."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you Stefan," I waved, walking away.

"You too."

I decided to go to the cemetery and visit my family. I stopped and looked at their tombstone for what felt like forever. I sat next to Sean's and just sat in silence, thinking about the memories of my older brother.

"_Sean, give me back my diary!" I said chasing him around the house._

"_You're gonna have to reach for it short stuff!" Sean laughed, holding it high. I really wasn't that short, it's just my brother was too damn tall._

"_Come on Sean." I whined. He didn't budge. _

_Damn you Sean, looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way._

"_Okay fine, I don't have time for this!" I faked, walking away. I waited until I was for sure he wasn't looking and I ran and jumped on his back._

"_Give it to me!"_

"_Get off me Summer!"_

"_Give it back!" Sean tried as hard as he could to pry me off of him but ended up tripping on the couch and we both plopped on and started laughing._

"_Hey, hey what is going on in here!" my dad yelled._

"_Nothing Dad!" we said in unison._

After a short while, I turned back facing the three graves. I touched Sean's slightly and sighed.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss you…" I whispered. I got up and began to walk away, when I heard a caw. I turned back and saw a crow sitting atop of Sean's tombstone. My head turned to the side as it looked at me.

"Hm, you're a strange bird, aren't you?" I said rhetorically. It cawed at me again and I shrugged, walking away. Fog began to roll in unexpectedly as I took a shortcut through the forest. I began to feel a sudden presence, as if I was being watched or followed. I tried to ignore the weird feeling but found myself walking faster through the trees. Only did I feel better when I reached the end, relieved.

After a couple of hours, I'd made the house look exactly like I wanted it. Cleaning up the living room and fixing my room, I felt accomplished. My cellphone rang my _Teenage Dream by Katy Perry _ringtone as I silenced and checked it. I had gotten a text from Elena_._

_Done unpacking?_

I quickly texted her back.

_Yep, just got done._

A few seconds later she replied.

_Good, open your door._

My eyebrow rose, looking at Elena's text. Confused, I opened my door and smiled, seeing Elena, Bonnie and Caroline standing on my porch.

"Summer!" Caroline yelled.

"CareBear!" I yelled out her nickname as her arms wrapped around me.

"We told you we were visiting a friend," Bonnie explained.

"You guys never told me it was Summer!" Caroline turned to them.

"We wanted it to be a surprise!" Elena said.

"Well it was a pretty damn good surprise!"

"Oh come on in you guys," I said, letting the girls in my newly adjusted home. They looked around and sat on the couch.

"Wow Summer, this place looks great!" Elena complimented.

"Why thank you," I mocked in an English accent. The girls laughed. "So what do I owe this happy visit?"

"_We_ are taking _you _out tonight, Sum," Bonnie told me.

"Oh really? To the Mystic Grill I presume…"

"And you are correct!" Caroline answered me. "There's a party there tonight and we are going!"

"Sounds fun, I'm in!" I agreed.

"Whoo!" Bonnie cheered, "This'll be just like old times!"

"Okay, we'll be back to pick you up at 8, so be ready!" Elena informed me. And with that, they left. I looked at my clock; it was six-thirty, which gave me about an hour and a half to get ready. I ran to my room and picked out some black skinnies, my favorite black and white striped vest, and some strappy heels. I took a quick shower, threw my clothes on and blow-dried my hair. I took another peek at my clock and saw it read 7:40, which gave me enough time to straighten my hair. I put a small bit of makeup on my face and heard a car honking outside. I ran out the house and walked to the car.

"Hey!" the girls greeted me in unison.

"To the Grill!" Bonnie said as we drove away.

I always knew how to make a scene. This time though, I really didn't mean to. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I linked our arms together and walked into the Grill. All eyes were on us, and it felt pretty awkward, but I kept my head high and flirtily waved to a few guys who were smiling at me.

"Summer? Is that you?" I turned to see Jeremy standing in front of me.

"Oh my gosh Jeremy!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought me into a big hug. I was really happy to see him. Jeremy had always been like a little brother to me.

"It's been a while, Sum," he said, letting me go.

"Two and a half years to be exact! You've grown into such a cutie since I've been gone I see, Jer," He chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Summer. It's great seeing you,"

"Well, you'll be seeing more of me once I check myself into the school…"

"S-so you're here to stay?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm here to stay!" I shrugged. His smile got bigger and he hugged me again.

"That's great! I'll be getting my 'sister' back…"

Jeremy and I talked a little more, until I decided to look for some more familiar faces. I stopped when I saw Caroline talking to Matt. I came up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked him.

"Umm…Elena? Bonnie?" He guessed. I should've known he wouldn't know me from the first guess.

"Let me give you a hint: she was a really close friend of yours that you haven't seen in a few years," I said. He thought about it for a minute, then I felt his eyes open from under my hands. He knew.

"No way! It couldn't be…" He took my hands off his eyes and turned to me. His eyes widened. "Oh my God, Summer!"

He grabbed me into a big bear hug as I laughed. Like Elena, I was another one of Matt's close girlfriends. He played another older brother role in my life. He and Sean were close as well.

"How's it goin' Mattie?"

"Great, how's it goin' with you? It's been ages since I saw you last…"

"Yeah I know, I got sent to boarding school,"

"You? In boarding school?" He said, not believing it. Before I went, I wouldn't have believed it either.

"Right! But I'm back, and I don't plan to leave anytime soon!" We both laughed.

"That's good to hear, I missed you,"

"Aww Mattie! I've missed you too!" I said socking him playfully in the arm. I looked at Caroline, who looked like she felt left out. "I'll let you guys get back to your interrupted conversation. I'll see you later Matt."

"See ya," he said as I walked away. I went to sit at a booth alone. I ordered a Coke from a waiter, and sat there in silence, gulping down my Coke occasionally. I looked around the Grill, memories flashing in my head of past times I'd spent here. My silence was interrupted by and unwanted person from my past.

"Hello Summer." Tyler Lockwood. Ex-boyfriend and Enemy #1. I groaned in irritation, rolling my eyes.

"Hello Tyler, what a pleasant surprise," I said sarcastically. He sat on the other side of the booth.

"I should be the one saying that to you. Where've you been?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" I said annoyed. Tyler and I had dated before I moved away, and I cared about him a lot. When my family died, he was there trying to comfort me, but was cheating on me behind my back. I caught him, the day before I left, but he never noticed I was there.

"Is that all you have to say to your boyfriend?"

"_Ex_-boyfriend, Tyler. When I moved away, that was code for "relationship over,"

"Really? Well that was a nice way of breaking it off," he was being sarcastic now. I shot him a glare.

"Just like I'm saying it now. Goodbye," I walked away, but Tyler grabbed my wrist and turned me back to him.

"Come on Summer don't be like that-

"You know I would just love to chat it up with you, but unfortunately, I have better things to do with my time. Goodbye Tyler." I grabbed my coke and walked away from him. I grabbed another seat at a different booth and went back to my silence. I ordered another Coke and looked around the Grill again, until I caught a pair of eyes. Pure arctic blue eyes staring at me. A guy sitting a few booths ahead of me smiled. He was absolutely gorgeous, his dark hair waving into the sides of his face, which match perfectly with his black clothing and leather jacket. I smiled back at him and shyly glanced down at my glass. From the corner of my eye, I saw that he walked up to my booth and sat down at the other side of my booth. I glanced up at him, his smile still on his face.

"Hello there beautiful."


	3. Quick Note!

Author's Note:

So sorry if you thought this was an update. I wanted to say that I will be changing the title of this story to **Slow Dancing in a Burning Room! **It's not a songfic, but I did name it after a John Mayer song I'm obsessing over!

I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far! You all make me soooooooo unbelievably happy! I will try and update later today, but it might be a problem because I'm on vacation in New York and I'm going to see a Broadway show later today, but I will try as hard as I can to update today!

Thank you again to my reviewers! My heart is filled with happiness and love!

Now…

I can't leave with nothing! So I will give a hint for the next chapter, NO… better…3 hints:

Summer will talk to Damon

Damon will NOT bite her, kill her, compel her, anything like that!

Some parts will be in Damon's point of view


	4. Meeting Damon

**_HEELLLOOOOOOO all my lovelies! I'm so glad there are people who are enjoying the story so far! Okay, so I'm sure everyone knows who came up to Summer last chapter! Now, the first part is his POV! _  
**

**_ENJOY MY LITTLE PRETTIES..._**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Damon**

**Damon POV**

I had seen this girl walking in with Elena, the witch and Blondie. I couldn't help but stare. She was breathtakingly beautiful, to say the least. Her chestnut hair flowed with her every move and her smile made my heart stop. She talked to a few people that I noticed were connected to Elena. After what felt like eternity, there she was. Sitting a few tables away from me. _Time to put on the charm. _I saw her looking around and continued to glance at her until she looked my way. She finally did and I smiled, knowing she'd fall for it. She returned the smile, shyly looking back down at her drink. I took this time to get up and sit down with her. She glanced up at me again, my smirk still on my face.

"Hello there beautiful." Her honey gold eyes looked into mine.

"Hi."

"What is a _gorgeous_ girl like you sitting alone?" I tried to flirt with her. She pretended to think for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me." She said seductively. She smirked back at me. A flirt…even better.

"Well, I'd say you came over here to get away from a certain someone who was bugging you earlier…"

"So you've been watching me?"

"Guilty," I said putting my hands up in surrender. She giggled like a little girl, which amused me. She had a cute laugh.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore,"

"Salvatore…you mean like Stefan?" Ah, so she's already met Saint Stefan. Oh this is gonna be fun.

"My little brother. You never did give me the pleasure of telling me your name," I said to her.

"Oh, I'm Summer. Summer Gray, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I raised it up to my lips, kissing it.

"Delighted to meet you my dear Summer," I charmed her. She giggled again.

"Are you always this charming to every girl you meet?"

"Only the really pretty ones, and there aren't a lot of them in Mystic Falls," I smirked. I couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. It was as if she was looking deep into my soul. They were such a luminous shade of gold, and they suited her. "Would you care to have a drink with me?"

"I'd love to, but they won't serve me one since I'm only 17…" She was so young. So innocent and pure…and so very tempting.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered. Be right back." I walked up to the bar and asked the bartender for two glasses of bourbon. I went back to her and gave her one of the glasses. "There you go,"

"Thanks. Cheers, she toasted her glass to me and chugged down her bourbon.

"A woman that handles her liquor. I like that." She gave me another seductive look and smiled. "Oh you have no idea what I can handle…"

"Summer, there you are!" Elena came up to us, and Saint Stefan coming up right behind her. I rolled my eyes. _Oh boy, here we go._

"Hey 'Lena," Summer turned to her.

"I see you've met Damon," Elena glared at me, an amused look on my face.

"Would you please excuse us ladies? I need to have a word with my brother," Stefan to me, a wary look in his eyes. He really needs to stop with the brooding.

"Sure, come on Sum, let's look for Bonnie," She said pulling Summer with her. Summer turned back to me.

"It was really nice meeting you Damon."

"The pleasure was all mine Summer," I smiled to her as she walked away. I turned to Stefan and put on my amusing look.

"All right little brother, what's this about?"

"I could ask you the same thing Damon. What were you doing with Summer?"

"What did it look like? We were just talking-

"What are you planning to do with her Damon? That's Elena's best friend-

"I know that Stefan. And I'm not planning anything. I happen to like her,"

"I don't buy it,"

"No one's asking you to, brother. You really need to stop jumping to conclusions…"

"I can't risk you hurting her, not after what you've already done. Stay away from Summer Damon. I mean it,"

"Now, I see your mouth moving but I can't hear anything I care about coming out."I walked away from him but I thought of something else.

"As for staying away from Summer…well….I take that as an invitation."And I walked away from him completely. I loved annoying my brother like that. It was just too easy. He knew he couldn't control me or my actions. Yet, he still tried to tell me off as if he was my mother. I couldn't help but think about Summer. Her extravagant beauty that could be compared to Katherine herself. Those eyes. That cute little laugh of hers. And how much fun it'll be getting close to her.

**Summer POV**

"What was that about 'Lena?" I asked as we went up to the bar.

"Sorry Sum…it's just that…you can't trust Damon. Stefan and I got a little worried when we saw him with you,"

"What do you mean? He was very nice-

"He always seems nice on the first meeting. Damon is dangerous; you can't fall for his charming ways, Sum…" I groaned in frustration. Why did I always have to go for the bad boys? There was nothing about Damon that seemed "dangerous." Mysterious maybe, but dangerous? Either way, I knew Elena was just looking out for me as I would do for her.

"Promise me you'll be careful around Damon?" It didn't really sound like a question, but I wasn't a demand either. I smiled to her and linked our arms together again.

"I promise," she looked at me and gave me a half smile. "Okay, let's off the Damon subject and have some real fun!"

After a couple of hours of pool, meaningless chitchat, and lots of laughs with my old friends, I was beginning to feel tired.

"Hey 'Lena, I'm gonna go," I said pointing to the door.

"So soon? I would've thought you'd be the last one leaving,"

"Yeah, but with the moving, unpacking, and endless dancing, I'm pooped!" She laughed.

"Okay well I'll grab Bonnie and-

"No no no stay! I'm gonna walk,"

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air…"

"Okay, well, be careful alright?" She had a wary look on her face. Elena always had a thing of sounding like my mom.

"Will do! See you at school?" She nodded and I headed out. There was complete silence as soon as I walked out of the Grill. _Ahh, peace at last…_ It was a beautiful starry night and the wind was calm and quiet. All I heard was the sound of crickets chirping and my footsteps echoing on the concrete.

"Hello again lovely," a familiar voice said. I turned around quick and gasped. A breath of relief passed as I saw who it was.

"Damon," I said letting my heart clam.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said with a smirk.

"No it's okay, I was just a little surprised. What are you doing out here?" he started to walk closer to me.

"Came to walk a pretty girl home. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be walking by herself. A lot of things happen in the dark you know…" I hesitated for a moment, remembering my promise to Elena.

"Oh you don't have to go out of your way-

"I insist." He held out his arm for me and I smiled and took it. "So…what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"Umm memories, really. I used to live here a couple years ago,"

"Really?" I nodded. "How do you know Elena?"

"Elena and I go way back. We've been best friends since practically diaper days. Our families were close…"

"Sounds interesting. Your family decided to move back?" I stopped. I really didn't want to get on the subject of my family. But I began to think…would it be better if I told someone? Would my sadness go away for just a while?

"Summer," I looked back up at Damon.

"I'm fine, it's just…my family died before I left here,"

"Oh, I'm sorry-

"It's okay. I need to get used to people bringing it up." I looked back down and we continued walking. We walked in silence for a while until I heard Damon's voice.

"Is that why you decided to come back?" Damon asked me. I looked up a little.

"No, umm I wanted my life back. I mean, it's been two and a half years since I've been here, and after my grandparents sent me to a boarding school…"

"Whoa…" he commented.

"Yeah, I decided to come back. And since I'm 18, it's not a problem that I live alone. Well, what about you? Is Stefan the only brother you have?" Damon chuckled.

"Uh, yeah and I'm glad for that. We don't get along very much."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Long story."

"Well we have a while…" Damon sighed and began to tell me.

"There was this girl-

"Ah…" Always comes to a girl. So they had a sibling rivalry…

"And we both loved her, fought over her…until she died. In a fire…" I looked at Damon, who seemed to have a sad look on his face. I felt so sorry for him.

"Damon, I-I'm so sorry," He looked at me and smiled.

"No worries. So, ever since then, Stefan and I haven't really seen eye to eye." I squeezed his arm a little bit, trying to make him feel better.

"I'm sure you guys will soon," I said confidently. He hummed and I can see in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I didn't push it.

"So who was that guy that bothered you at the Grill? Short brown hair, jock,"

"Oh," I said coldly, "That was Tyler, my ex,"

"The Lockwood boy?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. We were together before I moved."

"Ahh, why'd you break up?" I sighed.

"Umm, I caught him cheating. But he doesn't know I caught him and I still don't think he knows," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Well I'm glad he did," I looked at him confused. "Cause if he didn't, we wouldn't have met."

I smiled. Luckily, it was dark because he would've seen me blushing like mad. We walked up to my house and he walked me to my door.

"Thank you Damon, for walking me home. It was really sweet of you."

"The pleasure's all mine Ms. Gray. It was nice talking to you," He took my hand and gently kissed it.

"Ditto. Goodnight," I opened my door and looked back at him.

"Goodnight," he smiled as he walked away. I closed the door and sighed. He was so nice to me, which made me think how in the world he could be dangerous. I went to my room and switch into white tee with some plaid boxer shorts and lied on my bed with my iPod on full blast. As I listened to _Gravity_ by Sara Bareilles, my eyes fluttered shut, letting sleep finally take me.

**Damon POV**

I watched her from her bedroom window as she fell asleep. I got into her dream easily and began to manipulate it.

_Summer woke up from her bed as I lured her out of her room. She had heard noises, started by me, and slowly walked down the hallway into the living room. I was waiting for her, leaning against the front door. She saw all the candles lit in the room and looked around._

"_Hello Summer." I said seductively. She turned to me and smiled._

"_Oh Damon," she said panting, trying to relax her heartbeat and reminding me of the untouched and delicious blood she had inside her. "Hi, what are you doing here?"_

_I slowly walked over to her, a huge smirk on my face. I took a piece of her hair and slid it behind her ear as I touched her tan skin. _

"_So beautiful…"She shuttered at my touch, her eyes never leaving mine. Taking her face in both of my hands, I roughly kissed her. She immediately responded pulling herself as close to me as she could. I wrapped her legs around my waist pushed her back against a wall. She put one of her hands in my hair as our mouths moved in perfect rhythm. I began to kiss her neck, when I felt my bloodlust rise. I could see her veins and smell the blood in her so well and I couldn't resist. I had to have a taste. I felt my fangs come out and Summer looked at me. Her smile became a look of fear as her eyes roamed my face._

I heard her wake up from the dream with a gasp. She looked around her dark room and calmed down, realizing it wasn't real. A few moments later, she lied her head down and returned to sleep. I left, with a satisfied smirk.

_**AAAANNNNNNNDDDD THAT WAS CHAPTER 3!**_

_**How did you like it?**_

_**Please let me know, I'm dying to know your opinions. It actually took me a while to write this chapter, I had to rewrite it a few times and honestly...I still don't like it.**_

_**Damon is my favorite character on TVD, but when it came to write his point of view, it was hard for me. So please forgive me if Damon seemed a little out of character. I re-watched TVD season 1 just to see if i could get him right.**_

_**Now...**_

_** Summer is VERY attracted to Damon, but this doesn't mean that she's falling for him. Hopefully, Summer is not turning into a mary sue and I hope you all like her cause I sure do! I will upload chapter four soon because I wrote these first chapters like a year ago, and I have to rewrite a few parts that I don't like, so bare with me.**_

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPLOAD SOONER!**_

_**PLEASE? I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER...**_

_**AND EVER**_

_**AND EVER**_

_**YOU GET THE POINT! SO REVIEW! :D**_


	5. Back to Reality

_**I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, followers and favoriters (made up word :P) who have supported SDBR. I know you guys have been waiting for a while, so here's chapter 3!**_

_**enjoy...**_

**Chapter 3: Back to Reality**

My alarm went off and I groaned. I slammed my hand on the off button and I sat up in my bed. I grabbed my journal off the desk next to my bed and began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_Had a strange dream last night. Strangely enough, Damon was in it. After meeting him one night and he's already in my dreams. We were making out one minute and the next his eyes are turning dark and I could've sworn I saw fangs in his mouth! What was that about? Anyways, first day of school's today. Can't wait to be with all my friends again like old times. After school, I'm going to go back to dance and soccer. It's gonna be great!_

I couldn't think of anything else to write, so I closed my journal and took a hot shower. Scenes from my dream started to flash into my head. Damon, his dark eyes, our kiss. It all felt so real. I could still feel it on my lips. I got out the shower, feeling much better and picked out an outfit for my first day back. I ended up choosing out a khaki colored romper with my ivory wedges. I added some bangles, earrings and a crochet head wrap for accessories. I grabbed my dance duffel bag and threw in some comfortable dance stuff to wear later after school. I went to my bathroom and put some makeup on and curled my hair. I walked out the house and drove away.

A few minutes later, I was at the school. I walked to the office to get my schedule. As soon as I got it, Elena ran to my side.

"Hey Sunny,"I laughed at my kid nickname. I hadn't heard that in years.

"Hey 'Lena, got my schedule…" I said waving it in front of her face. She immediately snatched it out of my hand, her eyes roaming the classes.

"We have all the same classes together!" She said, excitedly. I smiled. Having all the same classes with my best friend? I haven't been in school for more than five minutes, and I'm already lovin' it!

"Hey," Stefan says, walking up to us.

"Hey you," Elena replies, kissing her boyfriend. Can they be anymore perfect?

"Awww," I comment, breaking up their moment. Elena blushes and they both turn to me embarrassed.

"I ruined the moment."

"Hey Summer,"

"Hey Stefan, sorry for embarrassing you there. You guys are just so cute." The bell rings and they walk me to our first class.

"Hey Summer." I turned to see none other than asshole Tyler Lockwood. I tried to walk away from him but he pulled me back to him.

"Wait Summer, just hear me out."

"Thirty seconds."

"Look I know you're mad because I cheated-

"Oh so you _do_ know?"

"Well I thought about it and realized that was why. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Really sorry. I was a bad boyfriend. You were going through a lot and I wasn't there for you like I should've. You were gone for two years and I missed you. A lot. Please forgive me Summer. Please."

As his speech went on, I felt a twinge in my heart. I loved Tyler but when I left, I told myself to hate him because of what he did. Tyler wasn't the type to apologize, but here he was, practically on his knees.

"Tyler, I have to get to class." And I felt his eyes on me as I walked away from him and into my class. History, ugh, never my favorite subject. I walk in and look at the teacher, surprised to see I knew him.

"Uncle Ric?" He turns to me.

"Little Summer Gray? Is that you?" I smile and wrap my arm around him giving him a hug.

"Hey Summer isn't so little anymore!" I tease.

"Ha, yeah I can see that!"

"Wait…you know Mr. Saltzman?" Elena looked at me confused.

"Alaric was a close friend of my uncle and I used to see him a lot when I visited them every summer,"

"Used to babysit you, too! Nice to see another familiar face in the class, but you know this doesn't mean you can get away with not doing your work..."

"Oh darn, there goes my A plus," I said sarcastically. I ran to grab an empty seat, which wasn't that far from Elena or Stefan. I actually paid attention today, since Uncle Ric was teaching. He always had a way of pulling me in his storytelling, even if it was something as boring as history.

My first day back went faster than I had expected. With a few friends in my classes, I began to fit right in again. It felt like old times, as if nothing ever happened. Like I never left.

After school, I grabbed my gym bag and began walking to the dance team practice.I slowed down and noticed music on the other side of the field. Cheerleading practice. I'd thought I'd stop by to see how the girls were doing.

"And one, two, three four…" I heard Caroline chanting. I got closer and saw Bonnie in the group of dancing girls, but no Elena. _Hmm, guess she ditched today. _I walked past the girls waving at Caroline and Bonnie who eagerly waved back. Walking to the gym, I began to hear the mixture of loud music and footsteps. I walked into the room and saw the dance team practicing. They had gotten even better during the years. I watched them dance to _Where Have You Been _by Rihanna, every minute getting closer to Coach Amber, who was like another mother to me.

"Oh my gosh, look who it is!" Amber said, noticing me.

"Hey Coach,"

"It's good to see you Summer. Come to observe your old happy place?"

"More like _rejoin_…"

"That's great, we need someone like you! We'll slow it down and you can get in whenever you're ready ok?"

"Got all I need right here," I said patting my gym bag.  
"Even better, okay guys! This is Summer, some of you might remember her from a couple years back. She's here to rejoin the team, so we're gonna teach her _Where Have You Been_ for today…"

**Okay, short, I know. But as a bonus, I'm uploading another chapter! YAY!**

**So, in this chappie, Summer is busy trying to set back into her old normal life. And she knew Alaric, didn't see that one coming huh? Yes, I thought she should have a sort of father figure since she has no parents :(**

**And Tyler...Apologizing? When does that ever happen? Will Summer and Tyler get back together? **

**Then, she runs into Damon AGAIN! After having naughty dreams :}**

**Okay, so next chapter will be all about Summer and Elena spending quality bestie time together after being separated for 2 years!**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**REVIEW PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE! The faster I get lots of reviews, the faster I upload more chapters!**

**FEED THE STORY WITH REVIEWS! IT WANTS TO GET STRONGER...**


	6. Elena and Summer Time

**AND HEERREE'S CHAPTER 4!**

**ENJOY MY PRETTIES! :D**

**for the record, I do not own TVD or any of its characters, though I wish they would give me Damon. Sadly, this might never come true...**

**I do own Summer, so you cannot have her!**

**Forgive my aggressive ownership for my OC, and enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Elena + Summer Time**

"Hey 'Lena, just got done with practice, what's up?" I said, talking to Elena on my cell while walking in the parking lot.

"I was wondering if you could come over…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No! No Not at all I just thought that we could spend some time together,"

"Now when you say 'spend time' do you mean-

"Junk food and favorite movie?"

"Sweet! I'll be there in 10." I hung up and finally reached my car, but I stupidly dropped my keys trying to unlock my car. I picked them up, but suddenly heard a familiar husky voice.

"Hey you," I gasped and turned around.

"Oh Damon, it's only you," _He does this to me every time_, I thought.

"You know, we should really stop meeting like this," he said with his smirk.

"Yeah we should. Wh-What're you doing here?"

"Got bored, decided to venture out and find your beautiful face." I felt my face become hot and knew I was blushing.

"You always know what to say don't you?"

"Absolutely," he said, smirking at me again. "Where ya headed?"

"Uh, Elena's actually. She thought it would be nice to catch up, spend some time together,"

"How sweet," he teased. I playfully hit him on his shoulder and he chuckled. "Well, I'll let you go, wouldn't want Elena to worry. Tell her I said hello."

"I'll be sure to do that," I laughed.

"Until next time Summer. I'll see you soon." He said with a dramatic bow and he walked away. I shook my head laughing. I then got in my car and drove away.

"Summer?"

"Auntie Jenna!" I said as I squeezed her into a hug. "It's so good to see you,"

"You too. How's my favorite play-niece?"

"Great, I'm good! How're you?"

"Not so good, trying to get over my last encounter with my good-for-nothing ex,"

"Ooh sorry to hear that," I said as I saw Elena walking down the stairs.

"Hey, thought I heard your voice. Ready to start out junk food craze?"

"I'm ready when you are. What movie is set for our viewing pleasure?"

"A new one: the Time Traveler's Wife,"

"Well , if it's anything like the book, I'm sure it'll be a good flick."

Elena and I were cuddled up together on the couch, blankets and junk food all around us. The movie was almost over and we both had tears coming down our face. I grabbed the tissue box off the table, grabbed a few and then handed it to Elena.

"Wow, that was one of the saddest romance movies I've ever seen!" Elena cried.

"Yeah, still not as sad as Titanic or the Notebook, but sad just the same…" We both stopped crying and wiped all our tears away. There was a pause and we looked at each other and started laughing.

"Look at us…" Elena said.

"This was nice, this bonding thing…it reminds me of the times we used to do this every Friday," I said to her. She smiled and gave me a hug. I put my arm around her and we both sat in silence. "So…I'm planning a housewarming party on Friday…"

"Hmm sounds fun, who's all coming?"

"Well I was thinking just the closest circle of friends, meaning you, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt…and Stefan."

"Sounds great, it'll give you guys a chance to get to know each other better...so how did you enjoy your first day?" Elena asked me. I thought about today. School…practice…Damon…bonding with Elena….

"It was great to be back. It kinda felt like…I never left." She nodded with a smile. "I crashed into Damon today…"

She froze.

"Y-you saw Damon?"

"Yeah, I was coming out of practice and he surprised me. Said he wanted to see me and mentioned to say hi to you…"

"Summer, you have to listen to me." I looked at her with a confused look. "You have stay away from Damon. He's very dangerous Sum, he's trying to get close to you and you can't let him-

"Why Elena? What about Damon is so dangerous?"

"Summer…I-I can't tell you why exactly-

"Why 'Lena? What aren't you telling me?" She looked at me with a sad look and shook her head.

"Summer, I can't. Not now at least. Can you please just trust me on this one?"

I sighed and looked at her for a moment. Elena wouldn't keep a secret unless it was very important. I nodded.

"Okay. I trust you,"

"I promise I'll tell you when the time's right." She put a hand on my shoulder. I immediately held out my pinkie.

"Pinkie swear?" It made her remember the time when we were younger and we always used it for our ultimate promises. She smiled and wrapped her pinkie with mine.

"Pinkie swear."

**AWWWWWWWWW! I LOVE BESTIE TIMES!**

**Yes, Elena and Summer BFFS 4ever! I love a little BFF fluff.**

**Okay, now as you can see, I'm spreading out the time of the big reveal, when Summer will finally know the Salvatores are vampires. It's not that special, but I'm being slow about it.**

**Okay, so next chapter, Summer will have a partayyy with her closest friends and a certain sexy Salvatore will be there to ruin.**

**(PS. *whisper voice* IT'S DAMON!) Haha, just in case there are some ladies who think both Salvatores are sexy, like _moi_, but Damon is my true love!**

**IN MY DREAMS, sadly :(**


	7. Housewarming

**Hellooooooo! I know, I surprised by uploading AGAIN!**

**Now before we get to the next chapter, I'd like to thank GrapeJuice101, my biggest fan and fanfic bestie, for helping me set this story up, supporting me, and for helping with my focusing on updates! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO VERY MUCH! I LOVES YOU 4EVER AND EVER AND EVER!**

**Oh, and a reviewer told me that in chapter 2, I made a teeny mistake with Summer's age. Just to let everyone know, Summer is 17, but she'll be 18 in a while! **

**Now, after that wonderful shoutout, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: A Housewarming Party **

The after school bell rang and I walked out of my math class, groaning. Elena came up behind me and saw my attitude.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just hate math with a passion. So you're still coming tonight right?" She nodded.

"Seven o'clock. I'll be there and Stefan's coming with me…" I smiled. "And I know Bonnie and Caroline are carpooling."

"Great, well I have to clean up my house before you guys come, so I'll see you later." I waved bye and drove off.

_Hey I just met you _

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

I sang loudly along with Carly Rae Jepsen. The party had been going on for almost an hour and a half. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie were staring at me and laughing.

"You're so crazy Summer," Elena said.

"But that's why you love me,"

"You guys wanna order a pizza?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll order in. How many?" I asked my friends.

"Two…maybe three?" Bonnie estimated. I nodded.

"Toppings?"

"Pepperoni," Elena shouted.

"Sausage," Stefan added.

"Cheese," Bonnie and Caroline yelled in unison.

"Hi can I have 3 large pizzas? Pepperoni, sausage and cheese. Yes, thank you," I hung up the phone. The doorbell rang. Everyone had a confused look on their face and looked at me. That couldn't be the pizza already? I walked to the door and opened it to find no other than Damon smirking at my door.

"Damon..."

"Hello Summer, heard you were having a party, and I wanted to give you these as a housewarming gift," he said, handing me a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Oh Damon, they're beautiful! Thank you,"

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do,"

"Damon," I turned to see Stefan coming behind me. "Why are you here?"

"I just stopped by to give Summer these flowers,"

"Damon would you like to come-

"No, h-he can't stay, he has somewhere to be. Don't you Damon?" I could feel the tension between the two as they stared hard at each other.

"Stefan it's no trouble at all, Damon would you like to come in?" He smirked as he passed the threshold and looked around my house.

"You have a very lovely home Summer,"

"Thank you Damon. I'll just put these in some water. Um, everyone's in the living room. Enjoy yourself," I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a vase and admired the roses. It was sweet of Damon to buy me the flowers, and I began to wonder why Stefan didn't want me to invite him in. I can tell their relationship was strained, but both Stefan and Elena seemed determined that I have nothing to do with Damon. But why? For my question to be answered, Elena would have to tell me whatever she's hiding. That would have to wait till later.

The party became very awkward. When Damon arrived, everyone was dead silent and scowled at him or looked at him with disgust. But to ease the tension, Bonnie brought up memories of fun times before….everything.

"Remember when Summer got so drunk that night at Caroline's 15th birthday party?" Bonnie remembered. We all laughed.

"Yeah, you know you tend to tell nothing but truth when you're drunk," Elena added.

"Ah yes, I remember the painful hangover I had the next day too."

"Tyler had to drag her home that night!" Caroline said. I looked down with a sad look and Elena and Bonnie froze. "Oh Summer, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-

"I know, Care it's alright."

"What?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Tyler Lockwood, my ex, who…cheated on me…"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Stefan, really."

"Well I for one, think you're good without him. If he cheated on someone as pretty as you, then it's his loss." Damon said.

"Thanks Damon, that helps." He smirked and I noticed Elena and Stefan glaring at him hard.

"So Elena, have you decided if you're coming back to the squad or not?" Caroline asked Elena.

"No Caroline, I quit and I quit for good."

"You quit cheerleading?" I asked. She nodded.

"Eh, dance has always been my thing,"

"You dance?" Damon asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah, I've been dancing since I was 5."

"You should see her, she's great. Always been the best," Bonnie said.

"Great in the singing department, too. I swear you should try out for American Idol. You'd win for sure," Caroline exclaimed.

"Maybe next year Care."I laughed and turned back to Elena.

"So Elena since you quit cheerleading, you should try out for dance, see if you like it."

"I don't know Sum…"

"Come on…I'll make you a deal: come to practice on Monday and watch. If you like it, then you can join."

"Okay, deal." The doorbell rang and I jumped up.

"Pizza's here!"

We all decided to put on a movie when the pizza came. We agreed on a scary movie, so I put on Paranormal Activity. All the lights were turned off, and we stared at the screen. During the movie, I noticed that I was cuddled up next to Damon, who had his arm around me. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring down at me, smirking. I blushed deeply and put my head on his shoulder and continued watching the movie. The movie had gotten to the part where the guy was thrown into the camera and I began to giggle. I stopped when everyone looked back at me like I was crazy and then I heard Caroline and Elena scream when the girl came close to the camera. I rolled my eyes at how dumb the movie was and I turned it off.

"Well that movie sucked…" I commented.

"How could you not be scared?" Elena asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I should be getting home, told my dad I'd be home by now," Bonnie told me. I nodded as her and Caroline got up and walked out.

"Thanks for coming guys. See you tomorrow,"

"We'll go too," Elena and Stefan got up. Stefan turned to Damon.

"Damon…"

"Alright, alright Brother." He got up but stopped in front of me. "I had a great time Summer."

"Glad you did. Thanks for stopping by." He took my hand and kissed the top of it. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Damon. I'll see you tomorrow, 'Lena, Stefan." They both nodded and followed Damon out. I closed the door and walked into my room, slipped on my PJs and crawled under the sheets. Tonight was fun, but I was exhausted. I quickly slipped into a deep sleep.

_Summer…_

_A sultry, seductive voice called my name._

_Summer…_

_I opened my eyes and saw Damon lying in my bed, smirking and watching me intensely._

"_Damon-_

"_Shh," He put his finger softly on my lips and began to caress my cheek. He leaned in closer to me and I followed. I felt his lips against mine and I put my hand on the back of his neck. It started off slow but it soon became more passionate as our mouths moved faster. He let go of my lips for a moment to breathe and he looked at me with lust in his eyes. He soon took my lips again and climbed on top of me as his hands roamed my body. He moved his lips down the nape of my neck to my chest and I moaned in pleasure._

"_Damon…" I sighed. He slowly started to take my shirt off as I unbuttoned his. My hands touched his chest and he groaned and reconnected our lips._

My eyes shot open. Another dream about Damon? What the hell was going on with me? I grabbed my journal off the side table.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the middle of the night, but I had to write something. Another Damon dream. This time, it was more intimate. He was in my bed! I really don't know what's going on with me. I just can't seem to get him out of my head. The only thing that worries me though, is that Elena wants me to stay far away from him. Stefan seems to want the same thing. Today at the party when Damon arrived, he didn't want me to invite him in. It was so strange. And on top of that, when Damon walked into the living room, everyone stopped what they were doing, and started acting weird. Whatever's off with Damon, everyone but me knows about it. I'm getting a little frustrated, but tomorrow I'm gonna go see Elena and see if she'll tell me the big secret. I need to know what's up with Damon Salvatore._

I closed my journal and set it back on the table. I lied back down and slowly fell asleep again.

**And there was chapter 5!**

**Okay, so next chapter, will be when Summer finds out about Stefan and Damon.**

**Told you Damon would crash the partayyy! **

**THANK YOU AGAIN GRAPEJUICE101, still loves you!**

**Should upload again sometime this week so look out for it!**

**Outfits on profile.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Stefan and Damon are WHAT?

**I'm BAAAACK! hello again my pretties! **

**Okay, so this is the not-so-big, reveal! Summer will find out that Stefan and Damon are vampires!**

**I'd like to take this **

**Tvdlover87654: Thank you for being so sweet, so glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Vampire I No Drama: Thank you, hopefully this chapter will get you more into it! You'll like it way better when I get into season 1!**

**grapejuice101: this is what you've been waiting for all week! enjoy my fanfic bestie!**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 6! =D**

**Chapter 6: Stefan and Damon are WHAT?**

I spent my whole Saturday sleeping in and getting homework done. By the time everything was complete, it was almost 6 at night! I had decided to take this new free time to go visit Elena. It was a really nice night, so I walked. The silence gave me time to think about everything. What could be so dangerous about Damon that Elena would have to hide it from me? Something did seem a little off about him. He seemed really sweet, but also arrogant and narcissistic. I walked up to the door.

"Hey there stranger," Aunt Jenna teased.

"Hey Auntie Jenna, Elena in?"

"Right upstairs,"

"Thanks Aunt J," I said as I ran upstairs to Elena's door. Before I could open it, I heard her talking about me.

"I need to tell her the truth Stefan. She's getting suspicious and I hate keeping this from her. Summer's my best friend, I trust her…Tomorrow, I'll tell her tomorrow."

I opened the door and leaned on the side of her doorway. She froze, staring at me.

"You can tell her now." I said. Elena sighed and went back to the phone.

"Stefan, she's here. Yeah, come by in 10 minutes. Okay bye." She turned to me. "Hey."

"Hey." I sat next to her on her bed. An awkward silence passed and Elena and I hadn't moved or spoke.

"Elena, you were right."

"About what?"

"About telling me the truth. You've been acting weird all week. All of you. At the party, the Damon thing. What's going on Elena?" she sighed.

"Summer, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Try me. I promise to listen. No matter how ridiculous it sounds…"

"Stefan…is a vampire." My eyes widened. Stefan is a what? I scoffed.

"Haha very funny…" She looked at me seriously and my smile went away. She wasn't kidding.

"You're serious." She nodded. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I mean, my best friend's boyfriend is a _vampire_. But wait.

_Damon_ is Stefan's brother. That would mean…

"That's why you wanted me to stay away from Damon…" I realized.

"Yes, see Stefan drinks animal blood. He won't hurt you. Damon on the other hand…doesn't."

Oh my God. Damon drinks _human_ blood. Was he responsible for all the past animal attacks? After all the times I'd been around Damon and I later find out that he could've killed me whenever he wanted. I began to wonder…what was I to him? Was he only trying to get close to me so he could kill me in the long run?

"You and Stefan were only trying to protect me…"

"Yes…" Elena and I turned to the window and saw Stefan standing there. I got up suddenly.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Summer, it's okay. He won't hurt you remember?" I calmed down a bit and sat back on Elena's bed.

"Summer, I know this is hard for you to handle…but I know my brother. And I couldn't trust him near you because I don't know what would happen. I told him to stay away from you but forcing Damon to do something is even more dangerous…"

"Elena…those stories you told me, about Mr. Tanner and Vicki…" she nodded for me to continue. "Damon killed him didn't he?"

She looked down but nodded.

"Vicki didn't leave town did she?"

Elena shook her head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Damon who walked me home, bought me roses and cuddled with me, was a monster.

"How do you feel about this Summer?" Elena asked me.

How did I feel about this? How was I _supposed_ to feel about all this? Honestly…I was flustered. My mind was everywhere and it was a lot of difficult (and impossible!) information to handle.

"I-it's a lot to take in. But I believe you…and I'm glad you told me." She smiled and I inhaled and got off the bed.

"I'm gonna head home,"

"I think I should walk you home. Answer any questions you might have…" Stefan said. I nodded and walked out Elena's room, Stefan following behind me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded.

The first moments of the walk were silent, I didn't really know what to say to Stefan, but he did say he would answer any questions.

"So…um how can you guys walk in the sun?" He held up his hand with his fancy ring on his index finger.

"This ring protects me. Damon has one, too." I nodded.

"Can you guys eat garlic?"

"Yes."

"What about holy water?

"It's drinkable."

"The mirror thing?"

"That's a myth."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative,"

"Wow ok. Is there anything that hurts you guys?"

"Stakes through the heart kill us and there's a plant called vervain that weakens us. Which reminds me, this is for you." He handed me a delicate silver necklace with a deep violet jewel on the front.

"Stefan, it's beautiful."

"It has vervain in it. It'll protect you from Damon's mind compulsion."

"Thank you Stefan. You know, I wasn't sure about all this at first. But if Elena can take it than so can I. You're good for her Stefan, she's lucky to have you. And I hope we can become good friends." He smiled.

"I hope so too. You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine. Lexi, she was just like you. Strong, fun, sweet."

"Was?"

"She uh-died. Damon killed her."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He nodded. "You and Damon…what's the whole story? I mean, he told me about a girl you both fought over and then she died."

"Well, that was back in 1864."

"Whoa…your old!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I am…"

"What was her name?" I asked him seriously.

"Her name was Katherine, and yes we both loved her. She turned us, but our love wasn't real. At least mine wasn't. She used us, and I can say that I've done some things that I'm not proud of when it came to her, but I'm no longer crippled by her loss. Damon is another story. That's why you have to stay away from him Summer. He's a monster, I don't know why he's gotten so close to you, but knowing Damon, it's not good."

"Thanks Stefan. For everything." He smiled and nodded. Before I got inside, a question popped into my head.

"Oh, um, I meant to ask you…can vampires…manipulate your dreams?"

"If they're strong and you're not wearing vervain, yes."

"That bastard." I muttered to myself, thinking of all the dreams I had of Damon. The whole time, I thought it was me, but Damon had invaded my dreams! Ugh, that asshole!

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it's…nothing. Goodnight Stefan."

"Night, Summer."

I sat at my vanity and brushed through my wavy curls. Out of nowhere, I heard a noise suddenly somewhere in the house.

"Hello?" I yelled. No answer. I got up and slowly walked out of my room and down the hallway. I leaned my body on the wall behind me and crept into the kitchen. I looked around but saw nothing. I checked the living room next. Again, nothing. I sighed and decided that I was hearing things. I turned around and gasped when I saw Damon standing an inch away from me.

"Hello Summer,"

"D-Damon," I stuttered, stepping away from him. I could tell that he noticed the fear in my eyes. I quickly put a confident look on my face as he stared into my eyes.

"What're you doing here Damon?" He didn't say anything, but continued to look at me.

"You're afraid of me. So I'm gonna go on a limb here and guess…Elena finally told you the big secret." He said coming closer to me. I stood my ground, trying to look unafraid. "Nice PJs."

I blushed, remembering my lack of clothes. I was only wearing a tee with some really short shorts.

"What do you want Damon? I'd like for you to leave."

"What's the matter Summer? Afraid I might hurt you? Feed on you? Compel you to forget something I might do?"

"Isn't that what Katharine did?" His smirk disappeared I mentioned her name. He glared at me for a moment, then his smirk returned his face.

"So Stefan told you the whole story huh?"

"I heard enough."

"Oh I doubt that."

"Well which part did I miss? The part where she used both you and Stefan? Turned both of you into vampires? Or how about the part where she compelled you to hopelessly fall for her?" I said with an over amount of confidence.

What happened next….happened fast.

I immediately felt a searing pain on my back as I was thrown into the wall. I groaned as Damon held me to the wall.

"You think you know everything don't you Summer? You don't know anything! I could snap your neck right now and not give a damn about it…or better yet, get a taste…of that sweet blood of yours," My eyes widened. I was really afraid now. I could feel his lips trailing down my neck. I stiffened when I felt his fangs graze my skin. He pulled back and saw me shivering in fear and chuckled. I watched him walk to the door.

"You have a good night my dear Summer," he said opening the door and stepping out. Before he left, he poked his head back in.

"One more thing: you might wanna watch who you invite in from now on."

With that, he closed the door and was gone.

**Eh? Eh?**

**Told you it wasn't such a big reveal.**

**Elena told her.**

**Big deal.**

**Buuut Damon came afterwards, so I guess it's ok...**

**:} Damon is always a yes yes...haha I'm such a loser :P**

**Next Chapter will be uploaded sometime next week!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	9. A Sweet Escape

**MY DARLINGS! Welcome back! **

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter! Thank you to my reviewers, too. You always make my day!**

**Mystic-Sage22: Your review made me so happy! You are so sweet, I'm so glad you like the story and it'll only get better! Yes, I'm sure there's a spot in future chapters for a Summer/Alaric scene, that is her 'uncle' after all! Hope to hear from you again!**

**grapejuice101: My dear dear friend, when do your words not make me smile? Thank you again for your support and ideas, I love them all!**

**Samantha meyers: I'm glad you're hooked, that's what I was going for!**

**And I'd like to take this time to sayyy...**

**SDBR's been viewed over 2200 times! OMG, you have no idea how excited I was to see that big number!**

**Now that my words have been said...**

**Please enjoy Chapter 7!**

***I do not own TVD or it's characters, though I wish to own Damon if Julie Plec is willing to give him up. Sadly, that won't happen anytime soon :(**

***I do own Summer and wish to keep her and everything that goes with her (parents, brother, etc).**

**Chapter 7: Sweet Escape**

This was way too much. I thought I could handle this supernatural stuff, but now I'm not sure. When I felt Damon's fangs on my neck yesterday, I felt my whole life flash before my eyes. Dramatic, but I really thought he was going to kill me. He's killed many others in Mystic Falls, my life isn't any different. Why didn't I listen to Elena? She tried to warn me. Why did I have to fall for his charms? He was just so damn hot, I couldn't resist him. But of course, that's what vampires were famous for. Being super sexy to lure some helpless girl into their clutches, then kill them like it was nothing. Sadly, _I_ was that helpless girl.

I couldn't sleep the entire night. I just lied in my bed staring at the window, afraid Damon might come in and finish me off while I was asleep. Pretty soon, I saw the sun begin to rise through the curtains. I didn't think Damon would sneak in during the day, so I was finally comfortable enough to doze off to sleep.

I heard my doorbell a while later. I groaned, tired because of my lack of sleep the night before. I checked my alarm clock and saw it read 9:35. I had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep. I sauntered through the hallway to the front door. I opened it up to see Bonnie and Elena smiling at me. I put on a small smile and said, "Hey."

"Hey. What happened to you? You look terrible," Elena asked.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you look kinda dead," I let them in and fell on my couch.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"I just…didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Damon came over and-

"Wait Damon was _here_ last night?" Elena asked panicked. I nodded.

"He came and freaked me out. I had said something about Katherine and he went ballistic, throwing me to a wall, choking me and then his fangs were on my neck! I thought he was gonna kill me." I ranted to them. Elena pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you. He can be such an ass,"

"Do me a favor and take my mind off it…" Elena and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled.

"Remember you asked," Bonnie said. I gave her a confused look and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room, Elena following behind us. She grabbed a pillow, and ripped it open.

"Hey!" I yelled. She held her finger up, telling me to wait. I continued to watch her as he ripped it more and let the feathers fall out onto my bed. She went to check my windows and close my bedroom door. I had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but I just went along with it.

"Okay no windows open right?" She asked me.

"Yeah…?"

"And you're door's closed," Elena added.

"Yeah, what's going on guys?"

"Just watch." Bonnie slowly brought her hand above one of the feathers. She brought it higher and the feather began to levitate! I gasped as the feather floated higher. Bonnie stared down at the other feathers and they quickly floated into the air with the other one. My eyes widened more as I looked around and saw all the feathers floating around me. It was amazing and so…peaceful.

"I'm a witch, Summer," Bonnie told me. I smiled at her and the feathers began to float down back on my bed.

"That was amazing!"

"It can be cool sometimes. But you're my friend, I thought you should know." I hugged her.

"Thanks Bonnie."

After a while my two friends left. It was only Sunday, so I took it as a resting day. A sweet escape from all this supernatural stuff. I put on one of my favorite movies, Titanic, and popped some popcorn to enjoy my next three hours.

I was such a sucker for romance films. The way Jack and Rose were from two different worlds, risking anything to be together, touched me. I had gotten to the part where Jack and Rose were 'flying," and I felt myself dozing off.

I woke up and saw that the movie had just gotten to the part where both Rose and Jack were in the water saying "Don't let go!" "I'll never let go!"

"Aww, isn't that sweet," I screamed and jumped off the couch, seeing Damon smirking on the love seat next to the couch.

"Jesus Christ,"

"Did I scare you?" he asked me sarcastically. I gave him a hard glare.

"What the hell are you doing here Damon?"

"Well, I was bored and I thought I'd come by and see my favorite little ray of sunshine,"

"After what happened last night, I don't wanna be anywhere near you."

"Come on, last night was just a little teasing, I was never gonna really _kill_ you,"

"Oh really? I didn't think it was funny. You were being a _complete_ asshole,"

"Ouch."

"Oh sorry did I hurt the big bad vampire's feelings? Get over it."

"Mm, feisty. You're sexy when you're angry,"

"And you're a dick, get out!"

"You know this sudden anger you have towards me only proves that you want me."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"Come on Summer, you use anger as a way to ease your sexual tension. I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me."

"No thanks to you…" I muttered. He smirked. He walked closer to me and I stepped back, but he continued to walk towards me.

"I can hear your heart racing when you see me, you blush when I get close, you even forget to breathe." I fell on my couch and Damon crawled on the couch on top of me. "Right now, you wanna kiss me."

His eyes dilated and I couldn't help but stare into his cold arctic blue eyes. It was like I was in a trance. I remembered what Stefan said about compulsion and I had my necklace on and quickly snapped out of it. Damon didn't seem to notice, so I looked at him seductively and got closer to his face, acting like I was gonna kiss him. When our lips were centimeters away I whispered,

"Nice try." I pushed him off me and walked away, leaving him speechless on my couch. I smiled in victory. He looked at me confused until his eyes landed on my chest.

"Hmm nice necklace."

"It was a gift."

"From Saint Stefan no doubt."

"He's just trying to be a good friend…and keep me protected from you." I sat on the couch.

"Too bad…we could have had _loads_ of fun together." He smirked, leaning over me. I laughed.

"I think I'd rather die and leave my body for the vultures." I said, pushing him away.

"It's such a nice body too…"

"Damon-

"Alright, I'm done." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "So Sunshine, what's with the sappy love movie?"

"This sappy love movie happens to be one of my favorites. Makes me forget all my troubles. Unfortunately, he came back." I said glancing at Damon.

"You know you love me."

"Right."

Damon disappeared after a while, and I was left alone again. I just sat and watched TV until I got a text message from Elena asking me to pick her up from Stefan's. She texted me the directions and I threw on some ripped jeans, a navy crop top and some navy sneakers. I drove off, looking at my GPS on my phone. I soon came across a huge mansion, with Elena standing in the front yard crying. I stopped and she climbed into the passenger seat.

"'Lena what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Just drive, please." She sobbed. I did as she asked and drove off.

"I look like her."

"Who?"

"Katherine, I found a picture of her after Stefan and I had sex-

"You and Stefan had sex!"

"Not now Sum. The point is that I found a picture of her and we look _exactly_ alike,"

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't really-LOOK OUT!" Elena yelled. I turned and saw the shadow of a man on the road. I tried to swerve around him, but my truck hit him and flipped over, crashing into the pavement with every spin. When it was over, the truck was upside down. My head had hit the ceiling and I felt a little groggy, but all I could think about was the crash and the man, and Elena…ELENA!

"Elena, 'Lena are you alright?" I heard a painful groan and sighed in relief. She was alive. That was a good sign. I looked out in the road and saw the man's body on the ground. I suddenly saw that his body was slowly getting up, the bones shifting back together! Oh my god, he was a vampire! I began to panic and whimpered in fear. He began to walk towards me and every step he took, my whimpers got louder. As he got closer I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**And that was Chapter 7 everyone!**

**Yes, so Bonnie revealed her witch secret to Summer, had to put that in somewhere!**

**And Summer/Damon time, a little playfulness, I love them!**

**Next chapter will start season 1, episode 11. From then on, it will be just like the show!**

**I would like to ask your opinion: for couple names. Like Summer/Damon, Summer/Stefan (just friendship), Summer/Tyler, things like that, especially Summer and Damon. What do you guys think? Review your ideas and I will choose. (Just in case Summer's whole name is Summer Gray)**

**Outfits on Profile**

**Review!**


	10. Bloodlines

**Hello again! It's been a long week, I thought it was finally time to update again! Now this is the beginning of Season 1! I'd like to thank my reviewers!**

**kathrine: hopefully this chapter will suit your wanting longer chapters!**

**TVDlover87654: Thanks for the suggestions! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**DreamsForTheDead: I really did reread your review like 50 times this week! I really took your criticism into consideration. Now, I totally agree with everything and descriptions and creating Summer into like a real person. Now the dialogue from the show helps me write, but I will try and add more original words along with the TV dialogue. Thanks for both your praise and criticism! I really appreciated it, hope you like this chapter! Your pairing names were awesome too and I'll definitely use some of those!**

**vickiedillard: newbie, welcome to SDBR! I hope you enjoy the story and future chapters!**

**grapejuice101: more Summer/Damon moments in this chapter, I made a few changes, so reread this if you can! **

**Hope to get more reviews with this chapter!**

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Bloodlines**

_"I don't really-LOOK OUT!" Elena yelled. I turned and saw the shadow of a man on the road. I tried to swerve around him, but my truck hit him and flipped over, crashing into the pavement with every spin. When it was over, the truck was upside down. My head had hit the ceiling and I felt a little groggy, but all I could think about was the crash and the man, and Elena…ELENA!_

_"Elena, 'Lena are you alright?" I heard a painful groan and sighed in relief. She was okay. I looked out in the road and saw the man's body on the ground. I suddenly saw that his body was slowly getting up, the bones shifting back together! Oh my god, he was a vampire. I began to panic and whimpered in fear. He began to walk towards me and every step he took, my whimpers got louder. His last step I screamed at the top of my lungs._

He suddenly ran off quickly into the dark night. Something quickly sped in front of me and I closed my eyes and screamed again.

"How you doin' in there?" A familiar voice asked me. I opened my eyes to see and was relieved to see

"Damon."

"You're stuck." I nodded.

"Y-yeah, i-it's my seatbelt." I said, my words shaking. He stood up and walked away but I began to feel the car rocking. He was trying to turn it back over. He soon came back to me, his face inches from mine. The blood was rushing to my head and I moaned from the pain of being upside down. The accident brought back horrible memories of seeing Sean get hit. I would cry if I wasn't in mind- numbing pain. Literally. My body felt numb and I started to panic and hyperventilate. Damon quietly shushed me, trying to calm me down.

"Summer…Summer, relax. Breathe." I inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking deep breaths and eventually stopping my panic attack.

"Good. Now I want you to put your hands on the roof." He instructed. I lied my palms on the roof of the car. "Just like that. Ready?" I nodded. He counted to himself and snapped my seatbelt, pulling me out of the car bridal style. I felt my blood return to the rest of my body, which made me feel worse than before as I still couldn't move my arms and legs.

"Are you okay? Can you stand? Anything broken?" Damon asked as he let me down.

"Uh-uh," I groaned. I tried to stand but my legs trembled and Damon caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Summer. Summer, hey look at me." Damon put his finger under my chin to get me look at him, but I just felt so weak, I couldn't stand, or move, my eyes could barely stay open.

"Elena…in…the car…she looks like her," I tried to choke out.

"What?" Damon asked. The pain from the crash and being upside down became too much to handle, and everything went black.

I awoke with a terrible headache. I moved my head a little and realized I wasn't in my bed. I groaned at looked around, blinking a few times to bring my vision clearer. I was in a car. I looked to the driver and saw Damon.

"Morning Sunshine,"

"Where are we?" I mumbled. I stretched my arms and turned my back to see Elena, waking up in the back seat.

"Georgia," Damon replied. Wait, did he just say…Georgia? I quickly arose from my sleeping daze.

"Georgia? No…no we're not. Seriously Damon where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." He looked at me for a quick moment. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean we're in Georgia?" Elena said in the back.

"That's what I'd like to know," I said back.

"How ya feeling?" Damon asked me, completely ignoring Elena's question. How did I even get here? Then all the memories from last night flashed. There was Elena crying, then…the crash! I hit a man, or…he wasn't really a man.

"I…I-

"There's no broken bones. I checked….the both of you,"

"B-but my car. There was a man. I-I hit a man but he got up and…who was that?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Where's my phone?" Elena asked Damon. He shrugged.

"Okay we really need to go back. Nobody knows where we are. Pull over, seriously Damon. Stop the car!" I yelled in irritation.

"Oh, you two were so much more fun when you were sleep," Damon said rolling his eyes and groaning. He pulled over on an empty road. I got out of the car first, and I groaned, feeling the pain from last night and being stuck in a car for hours. Damon was by my side quickly.

"Hey." He held my arm as I gazed into his perfect blue eyes. It was hard to see him so concerned. I'd never really seen this side of him. Well, sort of, but that was fake. This seemed so real.

"I'm fine." I said, snapping out of it. "We have to go back."

"Oh come on, look we've already come this far-

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked him.

"We can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car, I have to go home. This…is kidnapping. You're a kidnapper!" I ranted to him.

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think?" Damon said, his face inches from mine. I pulled back.

"You're not funny. I'm not going to Georgia." I said childishly, crossing my arms and turning away from him.

"You're _in_ Georgia. _Without_ your magical necklace by the way." I quickly looked down at my neck and realized that I had forgotten to put on my vervain necklace before I left to pick up Elena. "I can easily make you…_agreeable_."

"What? What about Elena? She has her necklace. You can't compel both of us," I made him notice. I smiled like I had won the argument, but he just smirked. Oh no.

"Yeah, but if I have you under my compulsion, Elena won't leave you alone with me. Therefore…she stays." Damn him.

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena asked him behind me. A phone began to ring and we heard it coming from Damon's pocket.

"That's my phone." Elena pointed to his pocket. Damon took it out and looked at the screen.

"Mmm, it's your boyfriend." Elena hesitated. "I'll take it. Elena's phone…" he answered.

_"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?" _I heard Stefan rant.

"Elena? She's right here…and she's fine. Yes, Summer's here, too. He wants to talk to you." Damon said, trying to hand the phone to Elena. She shook her head. From what she told me last night, I don't think I'd be ready to talk either. "Yeah I don't-I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now."

_"Damon I swear to God if you hurt them…"_

"You have a good day. Mm-hm, bye now."

Elena sighed. "Look, no one knows where we are. Can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there…" Damon told us. I was really getting frustrated. Damon seemed determined not to take us home…and why the hell are we in Georgia in the first place?

"Where is 'there,' actually?" I asked him curiously, wanting to know why I couldn't go home.

"A little place outside of Atlanta. Come on Elena, you don't really wanna go back right now do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me, your problems will still be there when you get back." Elena looked at him with her arms crossed. He sighed.

"Look. Summer, Elena. Step away from your lives for five minutes. Please." He begged. Elena and I looked at each other for a moment, having one of our, what I called 'mind read agreements' before turning back to Damon. I sighed.

"Five minutes." I decided. Damon's face brightened a little, though he tried to hide it. "Are we gonna be safe with you?"

"Yes." Damon answered.

"Do you promise not to do that mind control thing with us?" Elena asked him.

"Yes."

"Can we trust you?" I asked.

"Get in the car." Damon said, walking back to his car. "Come on."

Elena looked at me and I shrugged and got back in the car.

Damon continued to drive a couple miles more. The drive was silent, well except for the radio, and the ride was getting awkward. I mean he was taking us, who knows where, plus with Damon's track record, I wasn't really sure if we could trust him or not.

"So where's my car?" I asked Damon, breaking the silence.

"Oh I pulled it over to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it."

"And that man on the road? Was he a…?"

"From what I could tell…yeah."

"You don't know him?" Elena asked.

"I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill." I snickered. Damon drove up and stopped in front of a small place with a big sign saying 'Bree's Bar.'

"You brought us to a bar?" I asked, getting out of the car. Really, out of all the places I could've been in Georgia, he brings us, two seventeen year olds, to a bar.

"Damon, we're not old enough. They're not going to let us in…" Elena said.

"Sure they will." He continued to walk into the place, Elena and I following behind him. We walked in and saw a mocha-colored woman cleaning up the counter. She stopped and looked our way, a shocked look on her face.

"No. No it can't be. Damon." She climbed over the counter to him. "My honey pie."

She pulled Damon into a kiss and they began making out in front of us.

Well, I don't think I need to say how awkward it was for me and Elena to watch. I let my eyes wander around the bar, look down at the floor, anything to get them off…_that._ _Am_ _I jealous? What do I have to be jealous for? It's not like Damon's mine…_

"Listen up everybody!" Bree yelled. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness."

I guess that's a nice memory to toast to. Damon ruining your whole life.

Damon smirked and drank his shot, taking mine and Elena's afterwards.

"So, how'd he rope you two in?" She asked us. Rope us in? Did she think we had some kind of threesome or something?

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"We're not roped in." Elena added.

"She's actually dating his brother and-

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, you two just enjoy the ride." She winked.

"Ok." Elena sighed, giving up trying to explain.

"So…how did you two meet?" I asked her.

"College." I turned to Damon in surprise. College? Him?

"_You_ went to college?

"I've been on a college campus, yes." I rolled my eyes. That's what I thought.

"Why am I not surprised?" Damon chuckled.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man and I fell in love. And then he told me his little secret. Made me love him even more. Because you see, I had a secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch." Damon whispered to us and we nodded.

"Changed my world, you know." She said, turning back to Damon.

"I rocked your world." He smirked. I made a gag face at Elena and she laughed.

"He's good in the sack isn't he?" She asked us, her eyes on me. Why is she asking me? Why not Elena? My eyes widened, which made Damon laugh.

"Um, I wouldn't know."

"But don't act like you've never thought about it." He purred. Right. I mean I have, but that's not the point!

"In your dreams, hot stuff." I scoffed.

"So you admit you think I'm hot?" He smirked. Did he always have to use my words against me?

"No! I mean- you know that's not what I meant-

"Relax, Sunshine. I'm only kidding." My heart jumped a bit at the sound of my new nickname. Damon got up from the table and went to talk to Bree privately.

"Do you think we should call home?" I asked Elena.

"Yeah I guess. Jenna's probably worried-

"You know that's not who I meant 'Lena." She frowned.

"I don't really wanna talk to him right now."

"I can understand that, but he did sound worried." She looked down at her legs, thinking about it.

"Fine. You call Jenna, _I'll_ call Stefan." We got up from the table and stepped outside and I called Stefan.

"Summer…" He answered.

"Hey there Stef."

"Are you guys ok?" He sounded really worried.

"Yeah, we're totally fine. And Damon's being…surprisingly decent." For Damon.

"How is she?" He asked sadly.

"She's…still upset. But don't worry about it Stef. I'm sure she'll be over it when we get back.

"Can I talk to her?" I turned to Elena, handing her the phone.

"It's for you." I sang. She hesitated. "Come on 'Lena, just talk to him."

She took the phone from me, but after a few calm comments, I can see she started to get angry. She hung up on him and turned back to me.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Damon standing at the door, switching his eyes from Elena to me.

"Don't pretend to care." Elena snapped, walking back in the bar and pulling me with her.

Elena went back to the beginning and told me what had happened yesterday with her and Stefan. So she found a picture of Katherine in Stefan's room and she looked exactly like her! Impossible? Vampires exist, I do have to take everything into consideration now. I thought about how Damon must feel. Having a girl that looks like the same one I was in love with a long time ago, I'd feel…conflicted. I stuffed a couple of fries in my mouth, shaking away the thoughts.

"Let's just say I'm descended from Katherine. Does that make me part vampire?" Elena asked Damon. He shook his head.

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try." He glanced at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes. Him and his perverted thoughts. "No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." As we ate, I took the pickles off my burger.

"Come on what? You don't like pickles, what's wrong with you?" He said to me, taking my leftover pickles.

"How can you even eat if technically, you're uh…?" I tried to ask.

"Dead? It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"This little nice act of yours." He looked at me. "Is any of it real?"

"Here you go." Bree said, handing him a beer.

"Thank you."

"Wait, I want one." I told her.

"Hmm?" Damon looked at me surprised.

"What? Summer you know how you get when you drink."

"Time out remember? Come on Elena, I know you want one. All this vampire stuff we're taking in, we need drinks."

"Yeah…yeah I guess you're right. I'll have one too!" She yelled to Bree.

"There you go." She said, handing both of us a beer.

"Thanks." I said, chugging half of it down.

"Who slow down there, Sunshine. Wouldn't want you to get "cloudy" now would we?" Damon said. Wow, 'sunshine,' 'cloudy?' Damon should be a weatherman the way he uses these terms…

"It takes a lot more than one beer to get me "cloudy.""

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I thought you were the _fun_ brother…"

"I _am_ the fun one."

"Then why aren't you encouraging me?"

"Cause I'm sure Elena will be on my ass for getting you drunk…"

"He's right you know." Elena added. "Just like I'll be on you if you try _anything_ with her."

Elena gave him a hard glare and Damon laughed.

"Just be careful with the drinks okay Sum?" She said, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Hey Bree! Let's get some shots out here!"

"Coming right up honey." She replied.

"Ready…GO!" We drank down another round of shots. Elena and I chugged ours, while Damon seemed to be having a little difficulty since the alcohol was dripping down the sides of his mouth.

"That's three. Do you need a bib?" I teased.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous. All right, who's next? Another round Bree!" I cheered.

"Honey, you two should be on the floor." A random girl slurred.

"We are not drunk. My tolerance level is like, way up here." I slurred slightly, gesturing my hand to the sky. I could already tell my tolerance level was slowly dropping. Maybe I should cut the drinks.

"Here you go, honey." Bree handed me another shot. Nah. I drank it down.

"Whoo!" I cheered. I turned to Damon who was looking at me.

"What?"

"I underestimated you."

"Yes, yes you did."

"You can be fun when you wanna be."

"I'm always fun Damon. You just haven't seen that side of me yet."

"Well hopefully you can show me how fun you can really be." He said seductively, getting closer. Wow, he really thinks he can get me in the bed that easily. I laughed pushing his chest away from mine.

"You will never see _that_ much fun from me, Mr. Salvatore." He pouted, which made me laugh even more.

"I'm gonna play some pool. Elena, let's play pool." She shrugged, following me over to the pool table. After a couple rounds of "drunk pool," Elena's phone began to ring.

"Hey I'll be right back," she slurred. I nodded, but then realized I had no one to play with. Dammit. I went over to Damon. He looked over to me and I smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Play pool with me."

"No."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I don't want to,"

"Please?" I begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no, Sunshine."

"Pretty pretty pleeeaasseee?" I smiled big and gave him what Elena calls "my puppy dog eyes." No one could resist my 'puppy dog eyes.' He looked at me for a moment.

"Alright fine."

"Yay!" And the eyes win again! We walked back over to the pool table. I tried unsuccessfully to hit one of the balls. I was still a little tipsy.

"You can't even hit the ball." Damon teased.

"Shut up!" He laughed and continued to watch me try and hit the ball.

"Here, let me help." He got behind me and moved my hands farther apart on my cue.

"You gotta stretch your hands apart, get closer, aim straight, and shoot," He explained as he helped me shoot one in. Damon was very close to me and my cheeks turned bright pink. I turned to him.

"You know a lot about pool don't you?" I asked him.

"I know a lot about many things Sunshine. Many…many things." He smirked and I knew we weren't talking about pool anymore. I couldn't let his charm get to me again. This was Damon, I knew his true colors now.

"Um, I'm gonna-I'm gonna go check on Elena," I stuttered, putting my cue back on the pool table. I left him there and went outside, but Elena wasn't there.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I looked out in the creepy darkness of the parking lot.

"Elena!" I yelled. No answer. "Elena!"

"Summer!" I heard her yell.

"Summer over here!" It came from the back of the bar. I walked over and saw her standing on some kind of tank.

"Elena what the hell are you doing?"

"Summer behind you!" I turned and say a pale man with dark hair.

"What do you want with her?"

"It's not her I want, it's not you either. It's your vampire friend I'm after. So if you know what's good for you, you'll join her. I won't hurt you unless you don't cooperate." He said. I walked and stood with Elena on top of the tank.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Elena.

"I don't know. He just told me to stand up here."

"Is he a…-

She nodded. After about ten minutes of standing on the tank, I heard footsteps getting close. I saw that the footsteps belonged to Damon.

"Damon no!" the man suddenly speeds and hits Damon with a baseball bat.

"What the hell?" Damon groans. The man comes back and hits Damon some more and then starts to pour gasoline on him.

"No!" I jumped off the tank and ran to Damon, Elena following me.

"Who are you?" Damon asks the man.

"That's perfect, you have no idea." He says.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend! What did she do to you huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing." Damon groans out.

"I don't understand." I said to the man.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan and Damon killed her. Got it?" He snapped, hitting Damon with the bat again.

"Ugh!" Damon groans hoarsely.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" Elena asks him.

"What?" I asked her confused. Lexi? Who was Lexi?

Wait.

_"You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine. Lexi, she was just like you. Strong, fun, sweet." Stefan said._

_"Was?"_

_"She uh-died. Damon killed her."_

Oh that Lexi. Stefan's best friend Lexi.

"She told me about you, she said you were human." Elena went on.

"I was."

"Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." He said sadly, taking a match out of his pocket. I felt sorry for him. He turned into a vampire just to be with the one he loved. And she was dead.

"She loved you. She said that "when it's real, you can't walk away.""

"Well that's a choice you're not going to have to make. Niether of you."

"Don't. Don't please don't hurt him." I pleaded. He ignored me and lit the match.

"I'm doing you two a favor."

"Lexi loved you. She was good. And that means you're good too." The man looked at Elena, trying to process what she was saying.

"Yeah. Be better than him. Please don't do this, I'm begging you!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes. I knew I hadn't known him for that long, but I didn't want Damon to die, even though he deserved it. I put on the most sad, innocent face I could and looked at him, a single tear coming down my face. "Please."

He seemed hesitant, but finally he grabbed Damon by his shirt and threw him to a wall. Turning back to me, I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't for you." He hissed at me. I could see the tears in his eyes before he disappeared into the night. I wiped my eyes quickly before walking over to Damon.

"You just love to piss people off don't you?" I said to him, reaching out my hand to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"It seems that way." He groaned, but gave me a slight smirk.

"Can you ever not kill someone for your own gain?" Elena asked him, frustrated.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on Troublemaker, time to get home." I said, patting his back playfully.

"You guys sit in the car. There's one more thing I gotta finish." He said to us.

"Damon-

"I'll be right back." He said, walking back into the bar.

Damon walked back into the bar with only one emotion on his mind.

Revenge.

He knew Bree had something to do with what just happened, and he was going to do something about it. He saw her drinking a shot at the bar.

"We were just leaving. I wanted to say goodbye."

"It was good to see you again, Damon." She said coldly.

"No kiss?" Damon stared at her, a sort of disappointed look on his face.

"I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked her.

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" And that was it. She openly admitted that she had everything to do with his near death. She turned around and Damon was right in front of her.

"The tomb can be opened." He stared at her for a moment.

"You're lying!"

"Emily's grimoire, her spell book. If you know how she closed the tomb, the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb." She said, her voice shaken with fear.

"And where is this book?" He asked as he sauntered over to her. She backed up as he got closer.

"I-I-

"You have no idea."

"I'm telling you the truth." She whispered.

"And I believe you. My dear sweet Bree." He caressed her face as she continued to shake with fear in her eyes.

"That's why I'm almost sorry." Damon reached deep into her chest and ripped her heart out, her blood dripping down his hand. He looked at her, a hidden look of remorse on his face. Her body fell to the floor, her heart still lying in his hand. He dropped her heart and washed up. He grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder before returning outside to Summer and Elena.

Summer POV

We were back in Damon's car, driving back home. Elena had fallen asleep in the backseat and the silence between Damon and I was frustrating me. But something had been bothering me the whole night.

"So, why did you take me with you? You could've just taken me home. Why bother bringing me?"

"Well you're not the worst company in the world Sunshine. You should give yourself more credit."

"Seriously?" I asked unbelievably. Damon wasn't one to give compliments, but in his own weird way, that was one. I continued to look at him to convince him to give me the real reason.

"You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress like. And I knew it would piss off Stefan if I brought Elena. And…you're not the worst company in the world, Summer."

"I used to be more fun." I said sadly, looking back out the window.

"Hey." Damon said softly. I turned back to him. "You were great today."

"You think so?"

"Definitely." I looked down and then gave him a small smile.

"Why do you call me that?" I wondered randomly.

"What?"

"Sunshine."

"Well your name's Summer and you're named after the season that's always sunny or full of sunshine. Hence the nickname…" I laughed.

"Well thank you."

"Thank _you._" I looked at him confused. "You saved my life today."

"And don't you forget it." I teased, playfully hitting his arm. He smirked and the ride went back to quiet. But I felt better about it now. I can see that today was the start of a weird sort of friendship between Damon and me.

We had finally arrived back at the boarding house, where Stefan was awaiting our arrival. Elena got out and poked her head through my window.

"Talk to him…okay?" I told her. She nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Then she walked into the house. I knew that her and Stefan were gonna have one hell of a talk. I turned to Damon, who had a smirk on his face, as usual.

"What?"

"I would've loved to hear their little spat." I rolled my eyes.

"You can be such an ass." He chuckled and drove off to my home. He stopped in front of my house and I got out. He walked me to my front door and I turned to him.

"Well, that was something." I said awkwardly, laughing short. "I had…fun. Thanks."

"Anytime Sunshine. You know…the fun doesn't have to stop here." He smirked. I laughed.

"Goodnight Damon."

"Niiiight." He sang. As soon as I got in the house, I went to my room and plopped onto my bed. I wanted to just fall asleep, but I needed a shower. Stripping all my clothes away, I stepped into the shower, the warm water, dripping down my exhausted body. Washing my hair with my lavender and vanilla shampoo, I felt so much better when I stepped out. I put on a new pair of pjs and lied on my bed, relaxed, and eventually falling asleep.

** Loved the Summer/Damon moments in this chapter and I hope you guys did too!**

**I created a poll to choose which Summer/Damon pairing name, you guys prefer, so go on my profile and vote please!**

**Outfits on Profile.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Unpleasantville

**Hello my lovelies! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in a while! Just started school last week! It's my sophomore year in college and I had to try and crash, while getting comfortable with my schedule. I also auditioned for the Shakespeare play 'Much Ado About Nothing' and I got in! Unfortunately, the play's schedule is tough and takes alot of my free time, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload the next chap. Sorry :( But for now, this is the 50's dance, one of my fave chappies! Hope you enjoy it!**

**DreamsfortheDead: I know exactly what you mean! Thank you for your advice, praise and criticism! Hopefully, this chapter is a bit better! I'm trying!**

**grapejuice101: Thanks, your reviews always brighten my day. Hope you like this one!**

**winxgirl1997: Very very sorry for the long wait, enjoy this chap!**

****Disclaimer: If i haven't made it clear in earlier chaps, I DO NOT own the Vampire Diaries and its characters, though I wish Julie Plec would sell Damon and Klaus to me :D. I DO own Summer and everything affiliated with her (brother, parents, etc). She's MINE, not for sale!**

**Chapter 9: Unpleasantville**

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries…_

_"Goodnight Damon."_

_"Niiiight." He sang. As soon as I got in the house, I went to my room and plopped onto my bed. I wanted to just fall asleep, but I needed a shower. Stripping all my clothes away, I stepped into the shower, the warm water, dripping down my exhausted body. Washing my hair with my lavender and vanilla shampoo, I felt so much better when I stepped out. I put on a new pair of pjs and lied on my bed, relaxed, and eventually falling asleep._

"So Stef, who do you think that man in the road was?" I asked him. Me, Elena and Stefan were sitting on her bed.

"I don't know. Do you remember anything about him?"

"Not much. He was wearing a hoodie and all I can remember is his black boots coming towards me."

"I can't even remember all that…" Elena said.

"You were like half unconscious Elena. It's normal you can't remember everything." I said to her.

"I brought some vervain for you two- and Jenna." He said, bringing out a wooden box. He opens it and shows us a bunch of bracelets and pieces of plant. "And-um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends. You can put it in jewelry, or even in food or drink. As long as it's in you or on you, a vampire can't control you."

"Wow. So much to remember." Elena said. I nodded in agreement.

"I know, but there's another vampire in town, so until we find out who he is and what he wants, we have to be careful."

"Elena! I need the money!" Jeremy yells from downstairs. We both go downstairs to the pizza guy.

"Hi…um, keep the change." She says handing the guy money.

"Thanks. You two have a good night." He gives us both a smile and I look at him suspiciously as he walks out the house. My eyes continue to float around the door.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked me.

"Something was really weird about that pizza guy…" She looked at me confused. "I don't know, maybe I was just seeing things."

At school, I saw Elena give Caroline the vervain necklace as planned. I was gonna give Bonnie hers later. I came up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Ooh, Summer there you are. I had to ask you a favor." Caroline told me.

"Now, is this something I'm gonna regret?"

"Absolutely not."

"I'm listening…"

"Okay, so you know as head of the Dance Committee, I'm in charge of everything at the decades dances…"

"Okayyy…."

"Which means I get to choose the music and who performs at those dances…"

"Care, stop beating around the bush!"

"I want you to be the official performer for the biggest events." She says quickly. My eyes widen. Me the performer?

"What?"

"Please, it just means that you'll sing at anything I plan for the school." She begs. Whoa…that's great! Isn't it? I mean one hand, Care knew my favorite hobbies were singing and dancing. The stage was like my second home. On the other…this school held so many big events! For me to be the performer, that was a huge weight on my shoulders; a big responsibility for me to take care of.

"Care, I love you, but that's a big favor…"

"I'll do whatever you want! I'll repay you in any way I can. Please Summer? Please please please?" She pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes. Not the eyes…damn. I sighed heavily.

"You're using my power against me…I'll do it." Caroline squealed, hugging me.

"Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay so try and think of a 50's song you can sing at the dance."

"I'll look into it Care Bear." She walked off happily and I turned to Elena.

"I'm such a pushover." I said, putting my head on her shoulder, walking off to class. She just laughed.

"No, you're just a great friend." I smiled.

"Thanks Lena."

"Anytime, Sum. Anytime."

Bonnie, Elena and I were sitting in the Mystic Grill. Elena had just retold the story to Bonnie about her being adopted, which she had been told by Stefan when they talked the other night.

"I still can't believe you're adopted." I told Elena, still in disbelief.

"I never saw it coming…and it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate, and it lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. It doesn't make any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna." Bonnie added in and I nodded.

"First of all, the Elena I know would want the real truth whether or not it's good or bad." I said to her.

"And second of all?" She asked me.

"You found out your boyfriend is a vampire. Unless your birth parents are…I don't know- aliens or something, how bad can it be?" She thought about it and nodded.

"Ah, ok. Look it gotta go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories. Did you get your outfit for the dance Bonnie?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I have the skirt but Caroline's helping me with everything else. What about you Summer?" she asked me. I shook my head with a smirk.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's a secret. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Why so secretive on your outfit?" Bonnie asked. I shrugged.

"Goes with my performance. It's better if it's a surprise."

"Ahh." Elena and Bonnie said in unison.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Elena got up from the table.

"I'll pay the bill." Bonnie told her.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Bonnie and I said.

"Hey, I meant to give you this earlier." I took out a small box with Bonnie's present: a silver chained bracelet, drowned in vervain.

"Wow Summer this is beautiful."

"Caroline and Elena have one just like it. So do I. I thought it could be our thing, a symbol of our unbreakable friendship." She smiled.

"Thanks. I love it."

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

When I came back, I saw Damon and a familiar cute guy in 'showdown' mode with Bonnie standing to the side.

"I wasn't talking to you." I heard the guy say, stepping closer to Damon's face. Uh oh, this can't be good…

Before Damon could do something stupid, I raced over to Damon's side and pulled his arm.

"Come on, Damon." He looked over to me and then back to the guy.

"Summer Gray, it's been a long time." I looked to the guy and smiled as I recognized the face.

"Good to see you Ben. I haven't seen you since I was a freshman." I noticed Bonnie observing Ben, a small smile on her face. Aw, little Bon Bon has a crush.

"You know this jackass?" Ben asked me, glaring at Damon.

"Afraid so. Let's go Damon." I thought he had ignored me at first, but after giving Ben one last smirk, he walked away with me. He began to walk over to the bar and I followed him.

"You can never stop pissing people off can you?"

"Do you know you're extremely attractive when you're angry?" He said, ignoring my last comment.

"What were you doing with Bonnie?"

"Are you jealous?" I scoffed.

"Not even close. Just would like to know why you were bothering my friend."

"I was just trying to apologize." Damon? Apologize? You can't even make a sentence with those put together.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but she wouldn't hear me out."

"You tried to kill her Damon!"

"But I didn't. Does that not count for anything?"

"No. She told me what happened and you had no right!"

"I was pissed and she was there. I'm a vampire Summer, it's in my nature."

"That is the worse excuse I've ever heard." I sighed.

"I have to go. Behave." I said sternly.

"Mm, I love it when you boss me around." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile as I walked out of the Grill. I started walking over to my car, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Summer."_

"Um, hey...who's this?"

_"You hit me with your car."_ I froze. What the hell? Oh my God. That man in the road! _"Is that a new one?"_

I began to look around frantically in the parking lot. He was watching me from somewhere. How the hell did he get my number?

"You and Elena won't escape this time." I saw a dark figure walking towards me, his face hidden beneath the black hood and I ran to my car, and drove off quickly. I looked behind me and saw him in the middle of the street, watching me drive away. In a panic, I called Damon.

"Well, you just can't stay away can you?"

"Damon, it's him!"

"What?"

"The g-guy I hit on t-the road. He found me!"

"What? Where?"

"I was outside the Grill and he called me?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm driving home."

"Okay Summer, get in your house, don't let anyone in and don't answer any more unfamiliar calls. Call me if you see him again."

"Okay." I hung up and called Elena as I stopped my car in front of my house.

"Summer?"

"Elena, he's here. The guy I hit is here!"

"He called you?"

"How did you know?"I said as I walked in my house, locking the door behind me

"He called me too, he said we won't get away this time."

"He said the same thing to me!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got home and I already called Damon."

"Stefan gave me my dad's watch. Apparently it can also be used as a vampire detector."

"Wow, that would be nice to have about now."

"Yeah, you still going to the dance?"

"Yeah, I promised Caroline. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Stefan."

"Aw, how cute!" I sang. She laughed.

"Shut up. Why didn't you have a date?"

"No one asked and I had none in mind."

"Ok then, I'll see you there."

"See ya."

I got dressed in my costume and curled my hair. I was dressed as Bad Sandy from Grease, in a black cat suit, red heels and deep red lipstick. I was still gonna hide my outfit, so I put on a black trench coat over my clothes. I was almost done putting on my eyeshadow, when my phone rang, reading Elena on the screen.

"Hey 'Lena."

"Summer, he almost got me!"

"What?"

"He was in my house, but Stefan came right on time. Damon's on his way."

"And so am I. I'll be right there." I hung up and finished my makeup before rushing out the house.

I drove up to Elena's house and ran through the door.

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked as I went up to her and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Who is this guy? How'd he even get in?" I asked Stefan and Damon.

"He was invited in. He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan told me.

"Well, he gets points for that." Damon said. I gave him a glare.

"Don't be an ass."

"What's with the trench coat, Sunshine?" He asked, confused.

"I'm not revealing my outfit until I get to the dance."

"Why the secrecy?" He asked.

"You'll just have to go to the dance and see won't you?" He smirked.

"Did he say what he wanted?" I asked Elena.

"Nope, he was too busy trying to kill me."

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No, don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You guys think there's more than one?" I asked Damon.

"We don't know."

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan told him. Damon nodded.

"Then we go get him tonight." He turned to me. "You up for it?"

"What do I have to do?"

"No." Elena said. "What do we have to do?"

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance." Damon turned to me with a smirk. "You'll be my date, and we'll see who shows up."

"Do I have a say in this?" I asked him.

"Nope.

"That's a bad idea." Stefan said to him.

"Well until we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it, it's worth a shot."

"We'll do it." Elena and I said in unison.

"Besides, we'll be with the two of you. We'll be perfectly safe." Elena said.

Yeah...hopefully.

We walked in and there were lots of people dancing to old fifties music. My performance was soon, so I decided to get a drink.

"Hey there Jer, working the punch bowl this year huh?"

"Hey it's extra credit, I need as much as I can get."

"I give you props for that." I downed my drink.

"What's with the trenchcoat?" Jeremy asked me.

"Oh you'll see in…" I checked my cell. "Exactly one minute."

"Hey there Summer." I turned and saw Uncle Ric in a letterman jacket.

"Uncle Ric!" I hugged him. "This looks suits you. The fifties must have been your prime years."

"Ha ha, very funny. And what are you wearing…a…trenchcoat? Nice…" He said sarcastically.

"Hey my real costume is underneath, which I will reveal in five, four, three, two…."

Jazz music began to play and the background of the song grew loud.

_Stop  
Slow down baby  
Slow down baby  
Slow down baby  
Slow down baby  
Stop  
Slow down baby_

"Excuse me." I said to Uncle Ric, before walking away from the punch bowl. The spotlight lit on me as I began to sing.

_Whoa yeah (Slow down baby)  
Oooh (Slow down baby)  
Hey (Slow down baby)  
Whoa ooh (Stop. Slow down baby)_

_I can tell that you're into me, uh_  
_Baby it's so plain to see_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You're paralyzed_  
_Every time I pass you by_

I slowly took off my coat to show my 'Bad Sandy' costume and walked up onstage.

_You're the kind that gets your way, uh_  
_Every minute, every single day_  
_I can see it all in your face_  
_You're blown away_  
_Coz I don't want you in my space_

_You're struttin' 'round here like you think that I can't do without you_  
_You got some nerve to think that I would give up everything_

_Slow down baby_  
_And don't act crazy_  
_Don't you know you can look all you want but you just can't touch? (Just can't touch no)_  
_So slow down baby (Hey)_  
_I'm not your lady (Lady)_  
_Boy you're never gonna get it from me coz I'm with someone_

_Slow it down_  
_Slow it down_  
_Oh ooh whoa_  
_Slow it_  
_Slow it_

_Stop_  
_Slow down baby_

_After all of the games you played_  
_How's it feel to finally get a taste?_  
_You can dish it out but can you take the bed you've made?_  
_Go lie in it for a change_  
_I'm not falling for your stupid lies_  
_I know you've dished them 'bout thousand times_  
_Saying nothing but a nursery rhyme_  
_But I won't buy it_  
_Baby don't you even try_

_You comin' 'round here like you think that everything's about you_  
_If you knew anything, you'd realise I'm wearing a ring_

_Slow down baby (Slow down)_  
_And don't act crazy (Crazy hey)_  
_Don't you know you can look all you want but you just can't touch? (You just can't touch no)_  
_So slow down baby (Slow down)_  
_I'm not your lady (Your lady)_  
_Boy you're never gonna get it from me coz I'm with someone (Someone yay)_

_Do you really wanna waste your time?_  
_Don't you have better things to do with life?_  
_Hey ey yeah_  
_Whoa_  
_Listen I don't wanna get you down_  
_But I ain't never gonna mess around_  
_So how many ways do I have to say:_  
_Oooh ooh oh_

_Slow down baby (Slow it down, yeah, yeah)_  
_And don't act crazy_  
_Don't you know you can look all you want but you just can't touch? (You know that you can't touch no_  
_Oooh whoa)_  
_So slow down baby (Slow down baby)_  
_I'm not your lady (Not your lady)_  
_Boy you're never gonna get it from me coz I'm with someone (Oooh whoa)_  
_You better stop_  
_Slow down baby_

_So slow down baby (Slow down baby)_  
_And don't act crazy (And don't act crazy)_  
_Don't you know you can look all you want but you just can't touch? (You just can't touch no)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Oooh whoa_  
_Hey ey, ey_  
_Ooh whoa_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Ooh oooh ooh_

_Stop_  
_Slow down baby_

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Hello Mystic Falls High! Are you all enjoying yourselves?" They all cheered louder.

"Well I sure hope you are, let's give a hand to the head of the dance committee, Caroline Forbes!" The spotlight appeared on Caroline, who smiled and waved as people clapped.

"Alright, are you ready for another one?" I asked the audience who cheered loudly.

"I take that as a yes, band are you ready?" the band began to play happier jazz.

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)_  
_Candyman, candyman_

_(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)_  
_Sweet, sugar, candyman_

_Hey, uh_  
_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_  
_He really got me working up an appetite_  
_He had tattoos up and down his arm_  
_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_  
_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_Ooh, yeah, yeah_  
_He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood & Vine_  
_We drank champagne and we danced all night_  
_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)_  
_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines_  
_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (ooh yeah)_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_Wash-oob-a-da-dwee-dop-shoo-bop-a-do-a-dwee-dum-bow-ba-bow! (repeat)_  
_Ba-bow_

_Hey, yeah_  
_Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah ohhhhhhh_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Oh! )_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/christina_ ]_  
_Whoa, yeah_  
_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_  
_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot (yeah! )_  
_He got lips like sugar cane, oh_  
_Good things come for boys who wait_

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)_  
_Candyman, candyman_  
_(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)_  
_Candyman, candyman_

_(Sweet, sugar, candyman)_  
_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop_  
_(Sweet, sugar, candyman)_  
_He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop_  
_(Sweet, sugar, candy man)_  
_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_  
_(Sweet, sugar)_

_He got those lips like sugar cane_  
_Good things come for boys who wait_  
_He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, wooo_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_Heyyy, whoa_  
_Candyman, candyman_  
_Candyman, candyman_  
_Candyman, candyman..._

_Candyman, candyman_  
_Candyman, Candyman..._

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_  
_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)_  
_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_  
_(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)_  
_Jane lost her grip and a down she fell_  
_(Jane lost her grip and a down she fell)_  
_Squared herself away as she let out a yell_  
_(Squared herself away as she let out a yell)_

"Thank you everyone! Goodnight!" I walked off stage and saw Elena and Stefan smiling at me. I walked over to them and Elena hugged me tightly.

"Oh my God. You were great up there!"

"Thanks 'Lena."

"Nice job there Summer, you have a great voice." Stefan complimented.

"Aw, thanks Stef." We walked over to Damon, who was watching Bonnie and Caroline walk away from him

"Where did they go?" Elena asked Damon. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked him.

"I was perfectly polite." He looked at me and then Elena.

"Elena, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She smiled. Stefan and I looked at her, while Damon smirked at Stefan. Elena then turned to Stefan and asked,

"May I have this dance?" Stefan smiled and walked over to the dance floor and she gave Damon one last smirk. That's my girl!

"Ouch, that was harsh." I laughed. Damon turned to me and smiled.

"Summer, would you like to dance?" Oh yeah, I'm his last resort! I put one of my hands on my chest and gasped dramatically.

"Oh Damon, I am so honored to be your last choice for a dance." I mocked in a Southern belle accent. I chuckled, looking at Damon, who was frowning.

"Later Damon." I started to walk off, but Damon grabbed my hand and turned me back to him.

"Please." I looked into his eyes and sighed. He wasn't gonna let me go that easily

"Sure Damon." He smiled as I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck as he put his hands on my waist.

"I never did get to tell you how sexy you look in the cat suit. Really suits you." He smirked, moving his hands down my waist.

"Thanks Damon, but if your hands go any lower, I have a perfect shot to your crotch." Damon moved his hands a little higher, still swaying us around.

"You surprised me up there on stage." I looked at him confused.

"Did you think I was going to be a bad singer?"

"No, but you never said your voice was that good. Seriously, you have the voice of an angel." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and looked down, blushing madly.

"Thank you, that's sweet."

"I can be sweet when I wanna be."

"Which, is never. Most of the time."

"You're really ruining the moment here, Sunshine."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." The low music stopped and _Great Balls of Fire_ by the Misfits came on. I took Damon's hands into mine.

"Show me how it was done in the fifties."

"Mm no, not gonna happen." I pouted.

"Come on Damon, please. One move?"

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and walked away until Damon twirled me back to him, picked me up and dipped me from side to side. I gasped in surprise and Damon smirked at me, while putting me back on my feet.

"How was that?"

"Impressive dance moves Mr. Salvatore. I think I would've liked to see you in the fifties. What were you like a greaser?"

"No."

"Are there pictures?"

"Burned and buried. You'll never find them." Damon pulled me close and grabbed one of my hands, pulling me. Oh no. Was he seriously trying to tango?

"We are not doing the tango while everyone else is doing the jive."

"That's the point Sunshine. It shows were a one of a kind couple. We don't follow the rules. Plus, it gives me an excuse to be this close to you."

"You are such a cornball." He smirked. After Damon and I danced a few more songs, he finally let me go and I walked over to Elena.

"Hey 'Lena, where'd Stefan go?"

"He's following the-

Her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Elena. Here's what you're going to_ do._ There's and exit door behind you. You have five seconds."_ I saw Elena freeze and a panicked look came over her face.

"No." she said.

"Elena what?"

_"Or your brother dies."_ She looks over at Jeremy and I see a guy on his phone, close behind him. Oh my God, it's him!_ "I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now start walking. Oh, and bring your little friend, too."_

"Don't you dare touch him." Elena grabbed my arm as we stepped slowly closer to the door. He followed.

_"Keep walking. Through the door."_ He passed Jeremy and Elena and I ran through the door and into the hall. We passed the lockers and tried to push the nearest door open, but it was chained up. It was slightly dark but we could still see him strolling towards us, as if he was taunting us.

What is with this guy? What did he want?

I glanced around the hall and saw the door to the cafeteria.

"Come on!" I said to Elena, pulling her with me inside the cafeteria. She tried the door but I groaned when she realized it was locked. He pushed open the doors with a boom and used his vampire speed to get to us. Elena tried to run but he grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"Leave her alone!" I ran to him but he threw me into a close by table. I groaned harshly, pushing away papers from my face, but grabbed a few pencils that were conveniently sprawled over the ground. He trotted back over to Elena and I ran as he got closer to her neck. I stabbed him in the back with one of the pencils. He paused and I knew it'd worked. I stabbed him again, this time in his hand. He turned to me and pulled the bloody pencil from the middle of his palm. I stabbed him once more in his chest and pushed him to the ground.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, but noticed what I was doing. She grabbed a mop and split it down the middle, creating a sharp stake. The vampire was slipping on the white papers that were all over the floor. When Elena was ready to stab him with the stake, he grabbed her hand at the last minute. Damn. He smirked and threw the stake across the room. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the nearest wall. The next thing I felt was excruciating pain shooting down my spine. I slid down to the floor and sat there for a moment. I couldn't find the strength to get up. When I really thought it was over for Elena, the vampire was thrown over a table and I saw it was Stefan.

"Hey dickhead." I thought I'd never be happy to hear that voice. The vamp turned to Damon, who had the 'mop' stake in his hand.

"Nobody wants to kill you, we just wanna talk." Damon said to him. The vamp smiled slightly and ran over to Stefan and Elena. Damon threw the stake to Stefan who plunged it into the vamp's stomach. He groaned and his breaths grew harsher as he fell on his knees. Damon looked to me and pulled me up.

"You okay?" He whispered to me.

"I have one hell of a backache, but I'm fine. Thanks." He nodded and we walked over to Stefan and Elena. She hugged me tightly, which made the pain in my back increase tenfold.

"Elena, back hurts."

"Sorry."

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked him.

"Screw you." Stefan pushed the stake deeper into his abdomen.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." He breathed out. With every answer, Stefan was plunging the stake deeper and deeper.

"What do you want with Elena and Summer?"

"Summer was a consolation prize. She hit me with her car, plus she's cute and…appetizing." He smirked at me.

Oh great. He was going after me because he wanted to eat me. Is that supposed to be a compliment?

"And Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine." Her again? What is with this Katherine chick? Stefan and Damon looked at each other.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked him.

"Aw, you thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hm?" Damon kneeled closer to the vamp's face. Tomb? What tomb?

"No." Stefan plunged it deeper.

"The grimoire."

"Where is it?" Damon demanded. He didn't answer. The stake went deeper.

"Check the journal. The journal, Jonathan Gilbert's journal." Damon and Stefan seemed content with his answer.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked him. The vamp hesitated to answer.

"Who else is there?" Damon tried.

"No, you're gonna have to kill me." Stefan pulled the stake out, this time staking him in his heart. His skin turned grey as he fell to the floor dead.

"How are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked them.

"He had to die." Damon told her.

"B-but-

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan said, nodding. There was a small boom in the hall and Stefan and Damon looked through the window to see Uncle Ric. Oh God no…

"Go, I got this." Stefan told Damon.

"Wait, you're not gonna kill him are you?"

"And what if I was?" Damon said.

"No, you-you can't! I know him, he's practically my uncle you can't-

"Summer, relax. I'm not going to hurt him." He spoke softly. He walked away to follow Uncle Ric, and I was praying that Damon would keep his word and I would see him in history class the next morning.

"You guys doing okay?" Stefan asked us as her poured some tea. I was stretched out on the loveseat while Elena sat on the end of the couch. We looked at each other and nodded, having another one of our 'mind read agreements.'

"Is…it weird for us to say yes?" Elena asked Stef.

"Is it true?"

"I know we should feel upset or even scared, but I feel exhilarated. That's just me." I told him.

"No, no I feel that way too." Elena added.

"It's the adrenaline. You'll both crash soon enough." He said, bringing us each a mug of hot tea.

"Yeah I guess." Elena muttered.

"I fought back tonight! And it felt _really_ good!" I said, excitedly. Stef smiled.

"I wish you both didn't have to fight at all."

"Stilll…I like fighting back. I don't like the feeling of being weak and helpless." Stefan sat next to Elena on the couch.

"I need to tell you two something and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it." Elena and I looked at each other and then back to Stef.

"What?" Elena asked him.

"I told Damon I'd help him get into that tomb and get Katherine back."

"Wait, I think I missed something. What tomb exactly?"

"A couple months ago, Damon told me that there was tomb underneath the old church that Bonnie's ancestor Emily locked twenty-six vampires in years ago. Including Katherine."

"So, Damon wants Katherine back?" Stefan nodded and I felt my heart hurt a little. So Damon was just gonna take Katherine back and they'd run into the sunset and live happily ever after. And he never mentioned it to me. But why did I feel so sad?

"But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Well then why were you worried about telling us?" Elena asked him.

"Because he can be very…persuasive and you three have…bonded lately."

"That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done." Elena told him. Why did I feel so uncomfortable talking about this?

"I don't wanna be his enemy but I can't let him do it."

"Then don't. And I'll help you-we'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?"

"Ok." Stef hugged her. I looked down at the mug in my hands, thoughts running through my mind. On one hand, Elena was right. Damon has done a lot of things and we couldn't just blow that away.

But on the other hand…Damon and I had grown closer ad we were…sort of friends. By helping them, did that mean I was betraying him?

"Summer? You okay?" Stefan asked me. I looked up at him and Elena. I put on a small smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'll help you guys."

And here comes the guilt.

**Yep, Summer's feeling the guilt. Many Damon/Summer scenes, cute and sexy lol!**

**The poll for Damon/Summer pairing names is still open, please vote because it's 50/50 and I can't decide! Please help me! Thanks guys!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Outfits on profile.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? :)**


	12. Children of the Damned

**OMG, I'm sooo sorry, please forgive me for not updating in so long! I've just been so caught up in my Avengers fanfic and school, that I just forgot! Well, here's chapter 10!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Children of the Damned**

"Summer." A voice whispered in my ear. I moaned and turned my body and cuddled with a warm pillow.

"Wakey wakey Sunshine." I opened my eyes wide and saw that I had been cuddled with Damon! What the hell? I screamed and fell off my bed, hitting the back of my head, the rest of my body tangled in my sheets.

"Well, that's one hell of a wakeup call." Damon said. I untangled myself quickly and saw him propped up on my bed.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing in here? In my _bed?_"

"Don't pretend you don't want me in your bed. I know I was probably in your dreams." He smirked.

_"Dream_ on. Really, what are you doing here?"

"Well Stefan told me you were gonna help with the whole 'Operation: Open Tomb' thing so… time to get started." I grabbed my alarm clock that read 8:09. I guess he doesn't realize that I don't see eight in the morning when it's the weekend. I don't even see nine!

"This early?"

"Afraid so, we've got lots to do." I pushed him off my bed and I groaned, fixing my sheets, getting back in my bed. If he thinks I'm waking up, he's got another thing coming.

"Wake me up in another two hours. Maybe three."

"Sunshine." He sang.

"Go away." I said sleepily, grabbing my pillow and putting it on top of my head. If I ignore him, maybe, just maybe he'll go away.

"I don't wanna have to do this but if you don't get up, we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Whatever. I continued trying to get back to my sweet sleep, but suddenly I felt that I was being pulled out of my bed.

"Damon what the hell are you doing?" He pulled me over his shoulder, his arm under my ass.

"Let me go you dick!"

"Better hold on tight, Sunshine."

"Hold on? What're you-

I felt my body going at unbelievable speed as I tried to hold on tight to Damon. There was no description for how it felt. It was like I was there, but I wasn't. Like my spirit left my body or something. Damon suddenly stopped inside the boarding house and I felt my breath return to my body. He let me go as I fell to the floor on my knees, panting for air.

"Don't…you ever…do that…again!"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Not that bad? He's not the human here! "Wanna help me wake up Elena and Stefan?"

Damon, being the dick that he is, walked upstairs to Stefan's room, where he and Elena were sleeping. I stayed by the door, waiting for him to be done with his little 'plan.'

"Rise and shine sleepyheads!" Damon said loudly, sitting at the bottom of Stefan's bed.

"Damon, please!" Elena said, pulling up the sheet to her chest. Were we…interrupting anything?

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked him.

"Oh stop being smutty."

"Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan told Damon.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." I chuckled, watching from the door. Elena looked and saw me standing there.

"Summer? What are you doing here…and why are you in your PJs?" I walked more inside the room.

"Well I would've changed if _someone_ didn't kidnap me from my bed!" I said, emphasizing every word, as I turned to Damon, who smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked me.

"Your brother, who is evil by the way, woke me up early on my 'sleep in' day, then vampire speeded me here in my PJs. I mean seriously, you couldn't let me change first?"

"Well one, we have important business to discuss. And two, those are my favorite pair of PJs. Sexy." He said, looking me up and down. He is such a perv.

"You're a pig." I scoffed.

"Now listen, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working towards a common goal." Stefan, Elena and I coincidentally rolled our eyes at the same time. "So in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire and undo the spells. First things first, since you're Elena _Gilbert, _you're on journal duty."

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asked.

"Well Stefan's helping and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo-

I hit him on his chest.

"Hey, don't be an ass." He shrugged.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Stefan told Elena. She shook her head lightly.

"I'll look for it today." She put her head under the white sheet.

"Good." Damon commented.

"How do we know this journal will hold the location to the grimoire? We're really gonna take the word of this vampire, he seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Stefan asked Damon.

"In lieu of any other options…" Okay, I was taking in a lot, but there were a few words that sounded foreign to my human ears.

"Wait wait wait time out. What the hell is a grimoire anyway?" I asked the two vamp brothers.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Say what? I looked to Stefan for a better explanation.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work." I nodded my head, finally understanding.

"Yeah, cookbook." Damon repeated.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are." Stefan said to his brother.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so…chop chop." Damon said, clapping his hand quickly.

"Hold it dickhead, you still have to take me home so I can change. I don't really want to start 'Operation: Find Journal' in my PJs."

"I wouldn't mind-

_"Now."_

"Alright, alright. You know I like this whole ménage- foursome team thing we've got going on. It's got a bit of a kink to it." Just when I thought he couldn't say anything anymore stupid and perverted. Does he think, talk and breathe sex? Even when he's serious…he's not. If that makes any real sense…

"Can you ever not be a total ass?" He chuckled.

"Don't screw it up." He yelled over his shoulder to Stefan and Elena.

"Let's go Sunshine."

"I'll meet you at your house, 'Lena." I yelled back to her.

I changed into a grey striped long-sleeve top with a pair of black jeans, (my vervain necklace of course!) and some simple blue booties and headed over to Lena's house, helping her and Stef search through like a hundred boxes for an old journal.

"Do you think Damon really believes us?" I looked up at her. "That we're all trying to help him?"

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan answered.

"You know…I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made…he's done for love." I thought hard about what Elena told us. She…might have actually been right. I mean, for 145 years, he's lived his life, never really getting over his true love (if you can really call it that) and waited for her, trying to get her back.

"Wow…I never thought about it that way. That's so sad. Evil maybe, and twisted, but…sad." I said. Now I feel more guilty then I had already felt. Damon was so close to finally getting Katherine back. On one hand, I really wanted to help Damon. But then again, the protection of my friends was more important. Even though…that selfish part of me didn't want him to get her back, too. Didn't want him to…leave either.

Why was I feeling this way all of a sudden?

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?"

"Easy, they'll run vamp speed out into the sunset together, eating people as they go, living 'Bloody ever after.'" I said harshly looking through the box. I stopped and looked at Stefan and Lena, who were both looking at me crazy.

"What?"I said innocently.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die."

Elena grabbed a picture from the box and looked at it, showing it to Stefan.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert." She nodded and found a box, opening it.

"What's this?" She asked. To me, it looked like some homemade muzzle or something. Stefan stared at it for a moment, but said nothing.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked, walking in the room.

"Hey, just going through some old stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Yeah, wait…what do you know about it?" I asked Jer.

"I just did a history report on it."

"Oh, so where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman." Oh boy. "He wanted to see it."

Jer walked out of the room and I immediately turned my head to Stefan.

"Guess I have to go visit a teacher."

"Please don't hurt him Stef."

"I won't, I promise." I nodded and smiled at him as he returned the smile to me and left.

"I gotta go too, gonna bake something sweet to bring over later."

"I love your cookies, bake those please?"

"Your cookie wish is my command." I said dramatically bowing.

"See ya, cookie genie." Lena laughed.

I put my hair in a ponytail, and then continued to take out all the ingredients needed for my famous cookies. My mom had taught me to make them when I turned thirteen, and it was my favorite memory of our time together. Mom was a cook, so she taught me just about everything she knew. I smiled, remembering the times my mom and I cook, making a complete mess in the kitchen. Dad would come in yelling, and then join in. _Keep Your Head Up_ by Andy Grammer (which was my favorite!) played from my phone as I mixed up the dough, flattening it onto the cookie sheet. I danced crazy and shuffled in the kitchen to the happy-sounding beat of the song with every pause I took in rolling the dough. As I was cutting circles of cookie dough, there was a knock at my door. Oh great, I have dough on my hand, possibly a bit of flour in my hair…who could that be bothering me at this-

I opened the door and saw Tyler standing at my porch.

"Uh, hey." He said, with a small smile.

"Hey." Well, this is awkward.

"Is…this a bad time?" He said looking at me up and down. Yep, a complete mess. Just as I had said. Not a very good look when your ex shows up at your doorstep.

"Um, yes…no. Is there something you needed Tyler?"

"No, not really. I just thought we should talk-

"Tyler, we've already talked. And I thought about what you said."

"You-you did?"

"Yeah. Um, what you did was bad-

"I know and I'm so-

"Let me finish. Tyler, life's too short. And I realized that when my parents and Sean…passed. Life's too short to stay angry at someone about something that happened almost three years ago. No matter how terrible it was. I mean something could happen to either one of us and I'd regret not forgiving you."

"You do forgive me then?" He smiled.

"Yes I forgive you Ty."

"So…friends then?" He took his hand out of pocket and awaited mine. I looked at his hand and shook my head laughing. I stepped onto the porch and hugged him. He seemed surprised but wrapped his arms around me anyway. When we parted, I smiled.

"Don't make me regret this."

"I won't. It's good to have you back, Summer."

"Ditto, Ty."

"By the way, the flour in your hair? Nice look." I patted my head a few times.

"Shut up."

"I'll see you later then."

"Later." I sang, shutting the door. I realized then that I felt a huge weight off my shoulders. It sure does take a lot of energy to hate someone. Hopefully, being back friends with Tyler would be ok. Back to my cookies!

"I brought cookies filled with extra chocolate chips and lots of love!" I said walking in Elena's house, the huge bowl of my cookies, in my hands.

"Ooh my fave." Damon purred.

"Why are you here?" I groaned.

"I'm helping with dinner." I looked at Elena who simply shrugged.

"He was here before I was."

"You help cook?"

"For your information Sunshine, I can cook." He tried to take one of the cookies and I slapped his hand.

"Ow!"

"Those are for later!"

"You didn't have to hit me," he whined.

"Your whining as if it actually hurt…"

"It did hurt. My feelings." He smirked.

"What feelings?" I teased.

"Ouch, that one did hurt."

"Touch my cookies again, and something really will hurt."

"Ok, you two sound like an old married couple." Elena laughed.

"Elena, don't insult me." I said with a very serious look plastered on my face.

"Like you wouldn't want to be married to me."Damon said coming up behind me, his voice shivering down my neck.

"I think I'd rather die alone than be your wife."

"Again, ouch." I smirked. Hurting Damon's feelings was fun.

I grabbed a huge stack of plates and was about to set them on the table.

"Whoa, hmm." Damon said while sneakily pushing into me, his arm touching on my ass. Wow, very smooth.

"Nice move."

"What?"

"Next time you push into me, could you make it a little less vague?"

"I was just trying to get to the sink."

"Well next time, try to get to the sink without trying to cop a feel?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You didn't think I was gonna feel your hand on my ass?" I said, going to the sink.

"Is that what that was?" I could feel eyes burning into me. Please don't tell me Damon is staring at my ass…

"Stop staring," I said turning to him with an evil glare.

"Alright, alright." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. Yes, he was definitely staring.

"Speaking of Stefan-

"I don't believe we were…

"Be that as it may, he's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely. Is it real?"

Uh oh…

"Is…what real?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" I paused, what I was doing and avoided Damon's gaze. God, I could feel the guilt slowly hitting…

"Sure you can. He's your brother, Damon. You should really be more trusting with him." I suddenly felt a quick breeze. He was right behind wasn't he? I turned around slowly to see Damon narrowing down at me. Yep.

"Can I trust him?" He stared deep into my eyes. What he actually trying to compel me?

"I'm wearing vervain Damon, duh! Mind tricks aren't gonna work." I sang.

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me, honestly." His arctic eyes continued to gaze deeply into mine. Now the guilt was hitting me full force, like I was just hit with a baseball bat! I really didn't want to lie to Damon, not even after everything he's done.

"Of course you can." I put on a small smile, but the words that came out of my mouth tasted bile. Damon nodded, and apparently trusted me enough to believe my words. I don't think I could feel any worse for betraying Damon like this. After all he was…my friend.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone."

"Well…it goes both ways Damon. You have to earn trust in order to get it."

"Are you lecturing me?"

"Like a professor. You need to be lectured to."

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that." No, no I don't. I had never really been in love before. Though, I think I might have been when I was with Tyler. But with Damon's situation, it was different. How could you still be in love with someone who tore you and your brother apart? Someone who took away your humanity? Who was manipulative and just a plain bitch?

"When it comes to her, you'd do anything for her. I guess I can understand that."

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Damon warned me. I nodded.

Oh boy, this is gonna be bad.

Elena, Auntie J, and I continued to sit in the kitchen while Damon decided to play video games with Jeremy. Okay, it was a little cute to watch, kinda looked like a "big brother" bonding thing. Auntie J stared at the back of Damon's head and I laughed, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Come back Auntie J." She shook her head twice and looked at me.

"Okay, he is ridiculously hot." She whispered to Elena and me.

"Shh!" Elena quickly shushed her. I snickered, looking at Damon again. I knew he could hear everything. I could see his smug little smirk now; Jenna was just boosting his humungous ego.

"Jenna, the guy's a dick!" I whispered loudly back. Ha, take that Damon! I wish I could see his face now.

"Whatever, I heard you two fighting earlier…"

"It's kinda our thing. He says something pervy and obnoxious and I shoot him down…badly." Yeah that pretty much sums it up.

"Do you like him?" Wait…huh?

"What?"

"You so do!"

"No no no, I do not like Damon! We're just friends…sort of."

"Friends often become lovers…" She sang silently.

"And some just stay friends. I plan on keeping it that way."

"Sure. Elena, what are you doing with all this stuff?" Thank God, she changed the subject.

"I thought there might be something about my birth parents."

"Have you told Jeremy?" Auntie J asked Elena.

"I will. When the time is right." Jenna and I nodded to her and we heard the doorbell ring. Must be Stefano, finally.

"That's Stefan." Damon immediately ran up to the door with Elena and me.

"Dude!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Elena opened the door to Stefan who switched his eyes between me and Elena, and Damon who…smiled?

"Well?" He asked Stef.

Stefan continued to tell us about what happened when he went to get the journal. Turns out, it was gone.

"Who took it?" Damon asked impatiently, while walking onto the porch.

"I don't know."

"You know what, it's that teacher." My head popped up at the new subject. "There's something really off about him."

"Hey, you leave Uncle Ric out of this Damon."

"That douche is your uncle?"

"Not my real uncle. And you're an asshole and I'm friends with you so shut it!" I snapped. He put his hands up in surrender.

"No, he doesn't know anything anyway. Somebody got to it before me."

"Well who else knew it was there?" He asked. He thought for a moment and at the same time, we all looked through the window to Jeremy. I looked back at Damon, who began walking to the door. No…

"No Damon, keep him out of this!" Elena told him.

"Why, what's the big deal?"

"Damon," Elena said in her warning voice as we walked back inside behind him. He sat down on the arm of the couch next to Jer, who was still playing the game.

"So, I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

"You're kidding me right?" Jer laughed.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked him.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?" Oh poor, naïve Jeremy, you have no idea.

"Who else did you tell?"

"Just that girl Anna." Um, Anna…?

"The hot weird one?" Damon asked him. Again, Anna…?

"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I want to find out. How do you know her?" Damon asked Jer. Elena's phone began to ring, so she fetched it.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect, I'll drive. Come on." Damon said.

"Oh, okay." Elena bumped me with her elbow and mouthed "It's Bonnie," pointing at her phone. Oh, Bon's date! I nodded and followed her upstairs to her room, where she put Bon on speaker.

"Okay, Bon, you're on speaker. Summer and I are alone, give us the deets, we're dying!"

"It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman." She told us.

"Gentleman huh?" Elena teased.

"Just a gentleman?" I asked Bon with a smirk.

"I know, boring huh? I just wanna grab him and lay one on him." Bonnie said dreamily.

"And…why aren't you doing that?" I asked her.

"Cause I'm a chicken."

"You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on, seize the day Broomhilda." Elena told her.

"She's right, you know. Carpe diem Bon Bon!" I yelled confidently.

"Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details."

"You better." And she hung up. Good for Bon, she deserved a nice date.

"I'm glad she's going out. She never does." I said to Elena.

"Yeah, me too." At that moment, we heard someone come up the stairs and saw Stefan.

"Where's Damon?" I asked.

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna and see if there was anything there."

"Shouldn't you be going with him? If he gets to the journal before we do then-

"Doesn't matter."

"Why not?" I asked him. He took out a bundle of papers.

"What is that?" Elena asked him.

"It's a copy of it." Crap, a copy of the journal. We're a step ahead of Damon and that guilt feeling is sinking back in…

"How did you get it?" Elena asked him.

"Well Mr. Saltzman made a copy. And was kind enough to loan it to me." Really?

"He did?"

"Not exactly, but I got it."

Stefan then split up the bundles of copied journal pages between the three of us and we began searching through the text.

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily: "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me in the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore-

"Wait…Giuseppe Salvatore? As in your dad?" I asked Stef, who nodded.

"Yeah." He took the papers from Elena and continued to read where she left off.

"It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret pf the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave."

"Do you know what that means?" I asked Stef, who was currently staring into space.

"I know where it is."

Of course, a very old, creepy witch's spell book would be in a very old and creepy place. Stefan finally told us that when his dad said he'd 'take it to his grave,' he meant it literally.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Elena asked Stef.

"It wasn't built until well after he died."

"Are you positively sure that the cookbook is in there with your dad's dead body?"

"Summer!" Elena exclaimed.

"What?"

"No its okay Summer. I'm as sure as I could be." Stef said, while lighting a few torches around the grave.

"Great." Elena said.

"You know you two, I can do this on my own."

"And we said we'd said we'd do whatever we could to help."

"Um, we?" I muttered to Elena.

"I know and I appreciate that but-

"This town is my home Stefan. My friends and family are here, Summer's here , you're here. We don't want that tomb opened as much as you do. Right Sum?"

Always have to put the spotlight on me at the right moment huh Elena?

"Um, yeah. Stef, if opening the tomb puts everyone I care about in danger, then I guess it's the right way to go."

Even if it does mean betraying Damon. He nodded to me and handed Elena a shovel.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." Elena told Stef. And I couldn't agree more. I don't know how I would feel if I had to dig up my dad's grave. I stood next to the headstone, leaning on it.

"Sorry we have to do bother you Mr. Salvatore." I whispered to the headstone. I heard a slight chuckle, probably from Stef. He handed me a flashlight so I could help in some small way.

After digging a big enough hole, Elena stopped for a moment.

"What?" I asked her.

"Not many girls can say they've done this."

"Yeah that sure is a conversation starter: "Oh I spent my night digging up my boyfriend's father's grave, how 'bout you?" I mocked in a very sweet and prissy voice, making Stefan and Elena laugh. Elena stepped out of the hole and stood next to me. Stefan hit his shovel on the dirt and we heard a bang. He looked at the both of us and used his shovel to move some dirt around, put it down and opened the coffin.

"Is that it?" Elena asked.

"No Elena, it's someone else's coffin that's buried under Stefan's dad's headstone." I said sarcastically. She frowned and hit me on the shoulder. Stefan opened it completely and we saw the very dead Mr. Salvatore with the spell book in wrapped in his…bones. Stefan took the book and quickly closed his dad's coffin. He unwrapped the very old (and very dirty) book while Elena and I watched, holding flashlights to see. Stef opened the book and began to read.

"Well what do ya know." I turned and stood up quickly holding the flashlight up to see…Damon.

"This is an interesting turn of events." He sneered. Oh shit.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan said to him. Elena stood next to him, but I stood behind both of them, ashamed.

"So am I, for thinking for even a second that I could trust you!" Damon hissed at Stefan. Wow, he sounded hurt.

"Oh you're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means you read the journal, and that you were planning on doing this yourself." Oh boy, brother on brother fight. Very uncomfortable.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, cause the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago Stefan. And I should've known that you'd get your goody two shoes girlfriend to help you. But you…"

He looked at me.

"You had me fooled." He spoke sadly. I wanted to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come out and I looked down at my feet, regretting what I had done.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her throat out!" He looked at me intensely. A slight gasp erupted from my mouth as I felt my entire body freeze with fear. He wouldn't kill me would he?

"You won't kill her." Stefan said firmly. Damon switched his eyes between us for a moment. The next thing I knew, I was being held tightly, Damon's arm wrapped around my neck. I tried to rip Damon off me, but he was much stronger than I was.

"I can do one better." Damon's wrist was suddenly pushed to my mouth as liquid rushed into my mouth. Oh my god, Damon's blood. I tried moving my head away but his wrist never left my face. I choked while Damon continued to hold his wrist in front of my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow it. He finally removed his wrist and I spit out the rest of what was in my mouth, getting some on my face and felt some drip from my lips.

"Give me the book Stefan or…I'm snapping her neck, and you and I will have a new vampire girlfriend." He wouldn't…

"No!" Elena exclaimed.

"Let her go first." Stefan told him.

"The book!"

"I'm not giving it to you until she's standing next to me."

"The problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back."

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan yelled to him. He slowly put the book on the ground and waited for Damon to release me. Even though Damon was behind me, I felt a slight hesitance come from him. He still hadn't let me go. I felt his face touch the top of my head and…did he kiss my head? He loosened his arm from my neck and let me go and I walked a few steps away from me slowly. Damon pushed me a few inches and I ran to Elena who's arm were held out for me. I hugged her tightly as I breathed in and out repeatedly. Tears slipped from my eyes as I sobbed on Elena's shoulder. I turned my head and looked at Damon who stared at me with…was that regret? I shook the thought and turned my head back, too afraid to look into Damon's eyes anymore.I thought I was really gonna die. The last time I felt this afraid of Damon was when he confronted me the day I found out he was a vampire. And that was a while back! Elena pulled back and I felt another hand on my shoulder and turned to Stefan. I hugged him too and he hugged me just as tight.

"Let's get you home."

He was going to kill me. Or turn me. I couldn't believe he would stoop so low as to kill me. I thought we were close. I sat 'Indian-style' on Elena's bed, rocking myself back and forth slowly, thinking of everything that happened tonight.

Honestly, I couldn't blame Damon. I knew I had betrayed him badly. Not only that, I hurt him. I could still hear his words echoing in my head.

_You had me fooled._

The sadness I heard in his voice. It made my head hurt worse than it already did.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked me.

"That depends, is my head supposed to hurt like this?" I asked him as I stopped rocking.

"You'll be fine. It was a small amount of blood, it should be out of your system by tomorrow."

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Stef, sitting next to me on her bed."

"Damon was right. This, uh, this is my fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He then told Elena and me a story about back in 1864 when Katherine was captured by his dad. Damon blamed Stefan when Stefan confided in his dad about vampires after promising Damon that he wouldn't say anything.

"I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me. And I destroyed that. This is my fault."

"That's not true Stef."

"You didn't do anything wrong, don't forget that." Elena said.

"Okay. Let me get you that aspirin, Summer."

"Thanks Stef." Stefan left us and Elena looked sadly at me.

"I'm sorry, for getting you into this mess. It's my fault, I shouldn't have-

"Elena it's fine. It's over, and that's all that matters." She nodded and hugged me.

"I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you." Me neither.

"Hey, I'm okay." I patted her back.

"Well…isn't that sweet." An unfamiliar voice said. Elena and I separated and looked to her window and-

Everything went black.

**And...cliffie! Don't really do much of those...**

**So, Summer worked with Elena and Stefan and betrayed Damon :( **

**but...lots of Summer/Damon moments that were so funny to write! Hope to write the next chapter and update soon!**

**Links on Profile!**

**REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS!**

**Please :)**


	13. Fool Me Once

**OH MY GEEZ, I AM SO SO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY WITH SCHOOL AND REHEARSAL FOR THE PLAY! But, rehearsal is now over and I performed two weekends and I now have more free time! Unfortunately, I have to use most of this week to prepare for Finals next week, so I'll upload this chapter now! **

**Again, forgive me for letting ALL this time go by. Hopefully, I will never do this again!**

**grapejuice101: glad you liked the last chapter, I know you'll like this one way more!**

**Tvdlover87654: Sorry the update took so long, but glad you loved the chapter!**

**SomebodyWhoCares: I know, last chapter was a bit sad for Dammer, but this has both sad and happy moments for the two!**

**ILoveYou1978: thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

**DreamsForTheDead: I know you missed them even more this time! Sorry I didn't listen to your threat, lmao. This chapter has more Dammer/ Dummer moments, both sad and happy. And yeah, if all goes well in my story then Dummer will have a future. But that's not for a long time. A VERY LONG TIME...sort of. But don't worry, there will be lots and lots of Dammer/ Dummer moments to keep you going! yeah, I'm liking Greywood (Tyler and Summer) too, but will they have a future? :} well you'll have to keep readin and find out...thank you for liking the flour in the hair line, I thought it was cute too!**

**Kat: 'Lena is Summer's nickname for her. I won't use it as much, but I can't promise that it won't come up again...**

**okgurl87: Soory for the wait, glad you love it and it'll keep getting better and better as you read on!**

**TheDevilsDaughter267: Glad you love it! Yeah, Summer reminds me of Damon sometimes, but maybe that's why he likes her! She's full of surprises and she doesn't fall for his charms easily! Their playfulness is cute and their 'cat and mouse' act will continue!**

**Okay, so if you all remember, last chapter was Children of the Damned and we ended with a cliffhanger! so get ready for FOOL ME ONCE!**

**Chapter 11: Fool Me Once**

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_"Thanks Stef." Stefan left us and Elena looked sadly at me._

_"I'm sorry, for getting you into this mess. It's my fault, I shouldn't have-_

_"Elena it's fine. It's over, and that's all that matters." She nodded and hugged me._

_"I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you." Me neither._

_"Hey, I'm okay." I patted her back._

_"Well…isn't that sweet." An unfamiliar voice said. Elena and I separated and looked to her window and-_

_Everything went black._

"Summer." I heard a voice call, shaking me out of my sleep. Why does everybody like to wake me up? I opened my eyes, peeking out to see Elena looking down at me.

Wait. Elena?

What the hell happened last night? Memories flashed through my mind of the night before. I was at Elena's, we heard a voice, then…nothing. Where am I right now? The questions of the unknown woke me up all the way, sitting up on the...unknown bed in a panic. Elena put her finger over her lips, signaling me to stay quiet as she pointed across the room to a guy sleeping in a chair. Is…is that Ben? What the hell is he doing here? Wherever "here" is…

I looked back at Elena and nodded. The two of us continued to rise slowly and quietly from the bed and tip-toed across the room and around the sleeping Ben. Elena silently unlinked the chain from the door, once in a while looking back at Ben to make sure he was still sleep. She wrapped her hand around the door knob.

"I wouldn't." Elena and I turned quickly gasping as we looked into the eyes of the now awake Ben.

Oh shit.

He turned to me with a smirk.

"Summer…nice to see you again."

"Go to hell Ben!" I hissed. His smirk grew as he stepped closer to the both of us.

"Don't try to escape, don't even move." He looked into my eyes and I noticed that they dilated. He was trying to compel us.

"Do you both understand?" He asked us. I wanted to look at Elena, hoping that she knew the same as I did. I had to play the part. My face was void of emotion for a moment as I spoke.

"I understand." Elena said the same time as me. Good job Elena! He seemed happy with our answers so he walked away from us and went into the refrigerator. I looked to Elena who quickly opened the door but bumped into a small Asian girl who pushed her back inside.

"Seriously?" She asked Ben, grabbing me and Elena's arms.

"I told them not to move! I did that eye thing you taught me!"

"And forgot the lesson about vervain! They hang out with vampires Ben duh!" The unknown vamp chick pulled me and Elena to a door.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Elena added.

"Does it matter?" the girl said pushing us both through the door and slamming it shut. I turned and saw that it was a bathroom. Great, we were locked with two crazy vampires and no way out. Not even a window we could crawl out of. I sat on the toilet seat and looked around the bathroom, noticing something in the bathtub.

"Bonnie?" I muttered, jumping to the side of the bathtub with Elena.

"Oh my god…" Elena murmured. As I looked at Bonnie, I was beginning to realize how serious this so-called situation was. We were all here for a specific reason, but why I didn't know…

What the hell were we gonna do?

Elena took a wet washcloth and patted it comfortingly on Bonnie's forehead.

"Bonnie? Bon-Bon?" I said softly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Summer…Elena."

"Thank God, you're okay!"

"My head." She groaned.

"Come here." Elena helped her sit up in the bathtub.

"Oh my God, Ben is a-

"Shh!" Elena and I shushed her. Elena pointed to one of her ears.

"They can hear." She whispered. I walked over to the sink and turned it on all the way, the rushing water drowning out our voices.

"I'm so stupid!" Bonnie muttered. Oh Bon…

"No, no you're not stupid Bon." I said to her.

"He had all of us fooled." Elena added.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Bonnie asked us. Elena and I looked at each other for a moment.

"We think it might have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book." Elena told her.

"Spell book?"

"Damon said something about it being used to open the tomb." I said to Bon.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Bonnie questioned. We never did tell her did we? Wow, we keep her out of a lot…

"Sorry Bon, we didn't want you to get into all of this." I explained.

"We were hoping to keep you out of it hoping it would never come to this."

"Come to what?" Bonnie asked. Well…

"They…need a witch." I told her.

"So they can open the tomb and let all the vampires out." Elena said.

"No way!"

"It's alright Bon."

"We know and-

The door crashed open and we all gasped looking at Ben. I stood up in front of Bonnie and Elena, glaring at Ben who stared back at me.

"You're wasting your time, I'm not helping you." Bonnie said sternly. Ben just smirked, and then grabbed me, holding my arms, my back to his chest. I began to breathe heavily, me being held brought back memories of the night before with my almost death.

"That's why they're here. Motivation for you to behave." He said to her. I was still struggling in his arms.

"You know you shouldn't have been so desperate. You made it too easy." He taunted Bonnie. What an asshole! I stomped on his foot and head butted him from the back. He let me go and held his nose, a few drops of blood coming down. He glared at me hard as he wiped the blood away. He grabbed Elena's arms and opened the door,

"She wants to talk to you!" He said, throwing her out the bathroom and shutting the door. I sat back on the toilet seat, my hard and 'very pissed' eyes never leaving his. He smirked again and I felt a terrible desire to punch him in his face!

"You know Summer, I always had a bit of a crush on you when you were just a little freshman. You were so…innocent back then." He said, taking a piece of my curly hair and putting it behind my ear. He got unbelievably close to my face and caressed my cheek. I shook him off.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed. He just laughed.

"Fiesty. I'm liking the new grown-up Summer. It's sexy."

"I hope you don't think I'm gonna be flattered after what you did to Bonnie. You play with her, you play with me. You know Ben, this just proves that you are just as stupid as I thought you were."

"Summer, no." Bonnie whispered. I ignored her and continued on my rant.

"I mean look at you; you're some vampire's newborn lackey. You're her _bitch_. As soon as she's done with you, she'll kill you like you were nothing! Absolutely nothing. And. You. Are. Pathetic." I said to him. Ben gritted his teeth and chuckled maliciously.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that." The veins around his eyes grew and the whites of his eyes became dark. I saw his fangs peek through his mouth and my blood froze. Damn, well this is what I get for insulting a vampire.

Note to self: Shut mouth when death is the untimely punishment.

Before Ben could attack me, there were two bangs on the door.

"I'm leaving." The vamp chick said. Thank God, I'm saved! Ben then grabbed me and Bonnie's arms and led us out of the bathroom. When I saw Elena sitting on the edge of one of the bed, I sighed in relief. She was untouched, good sign.

"Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work, so just use violence." She said to him.

"Right, I got that." And with that, she left. Ben led Bonnie and I to the beds, threw Bonnie on one bed and me on the one Elena was sitting on.

"Sit. Behave." He said to Bonnie, taking off his leather jacket. He turned to me.

"Same goes for you." I smirked.

"See that might be hard considering every time I look at your face, I wanna punch it in!" Insulting him again…I never learn.

"Summer, don't." Elena warned. I shrugged and sat my back on the headboard of the bed.

"Hey." I heard softly. I looked over at Bonnie.

"Thanks, for what happened in the bathroom. You really stuck up for me in there." I smiled. Did Bonnie not know how important she was to me?

"You're one of my best friends Bon, I'll always stick up for you." She smiled at me.

"Isn't that sweet?" My smile faded as Ben commented. Ugh, he always has to ruin the moment…

"So you're the key to this…literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?" Ben asked Bonnie. I rolled my eyes. Since when did he give a damn?

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asked, in her irritated voice. Ben rose from his chair, stepping closer to Elena as I watched him take every step.

"Are you offering?" He asked her, smirking.

"Keep it up Ben and you'll find my foot up your ass and a pencil through your heart." I threatened.

"Keep talking and you'll be dead before you can reach it." He hissed back. Well, that sure did shut me up…for the time being.

"There's water on the nightstand." Ben said to Elena. I reached over and took the glass, handing it to Elena.

"Hey can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked Elena before she could drink any. I glanced up at Bonnie, confused but she nodded to me and Elena, telling us secretly that she had something up her sleeve. Elena handed her the glass and Bonnie threw the water on Ben and set it on fire with her witch powers. Good thinking Bon! The three of us jumped off the bed while Ben was preoccupied with putting the fire on his arm out. Bonnie opened the door and she and Elena were almost out until Ben grabbed me by my waist. I struggled but he just held me tighter.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" Ben demanded.

"Don't hurt her." Bonnie begged.

"Don't make me!" Ben sneered. Bonnie and Elena didn't hesitate to come back in the room and she shut the door behind her.

"Lock it!" Ben commanded. Bonnie linked the chain back to the door.

*SDBR*

Third Person:

Anna sat on a bench in the middle of the town square waiting for one of the Salvatores to come and make the deal. She would get what she wanted. She had leverage. By taking both Katherine's doppelganger and Damon's little girlfriend, either brother would cave with threats of killing their girl. After a moment of thinking and waiting, Damon Salvaatore appeared in the empty spot next to her on the bench.

"Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" he asked.

"Party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires…" She said sarcastically to him.

"I told you, I work alone." Damon spoke sternly. No exceptions, he thought. Not after last time. He had finally let his brother back in since he offered and promised to help him get what he desired most: Katherine. But of course, he always had a certain feeling in the back of his head that Stefan would betray him. And with Stefan's betrayal, came Elena's. Also predictable.

But Summer's…

She caught him off guard. And he fully trusted her. Why? He didn't really know. Maybe it was because she was the only one that understood him. She seemed to accept him, even with their little game of cat and mouse. But that's what made their relationship fun.

"Yeah so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" She tried to persuade.

"You made a mistake taking Summer. That's a bad move on your part. And Stefan will come after you, you know that? For messing with Elena and Summer…" Damon wanted to be angry. She'd taken Summer. She messed with something that was his. Then again Summer did betray him, and the part of him that didn't want to care, that wanted to keep his mind on Katherine, wanted to forget about her. To remember that she was only human

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill them when I don't get what I want." Anna sneered. She got up from the bench and began to walk away from Damon. He watched her for a minute until his humanity got the better of him. He sighed, cursing himself in his head.

"When do you want to do this?" he yelled to her. Anna stopped with a smirk.

Bingo.

"God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight, at sundown. Meet me at the church." And Damon watched her walk away, sort of relieved that Summer would be okay. He shook his head.

_Damn humanity…_

The three of us sat back on the beds while Ben messed with his now burnt up hoodie sleeve.

"Witches don't have eternal life right? So you guys can die?" Ben asked her. He better not be planning what I think he's planning…

"Yeah, we can die." Bonnie muttered.

"Ah, that sucks."

Just then the door is kicked in and Ben begins to burn from the light. It's Stef! He opens the curtains to let more sun in and we jump off the beds, happy to see him.

"Stefan!" Elena said excitedly.

"Get outside." He said seriously. He didn't have to tell me twice! I ran out the door with Elena and Bonnie.

*SDBR*

Stefan then took us to Bonnie's Grams' house. He and Elena went in another room and I sat next to Bonnie who was talking to Grams. She had given me a mug of tea and I drank it slowly. Mostly, I was daydreaming, staring at the wooden table. So…for just about the whole day my friends and I were held hostage in a motel room with two crazy vampires. Well…one more than the other.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked her grandmother.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry, anger. After Stefan had told me that they had taken you, I had a lot of both. A simple locator spell was easy after that." She told Bonnie. I kept my head dowm, not wanting to interrupt their family moment.

"I'm sorry. About all of this," Bonnie apologized.

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Grams threatened. I looked up from the table confused. What exactly did she mean by that? Before I could ask, Stefan and Elena came in hand-in-hand.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I was just about to ask the same thing…" I muttered to myself.

"Well for now, you need to stay here." Stefan told us.

"A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so." Grams said sternly.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan told her.

"We'll protect ourselves." She told him. Stefan seemed hesitant but agreed.

"Look, we should just let him have Katherine back!" I told them. They all looked at me like I was crazy, but I was sticking to my words.

"You know she's right." Elena said, nodding. "He's not going to stop until he gets her."

Thank you for agreeing!

"No, he doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie argued.

"We don't have much of a choice Bonnie. I mean if we just help him, it'll be over." She didn't say anything after that. She knew I was right.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it." Grams said to herself. She looked back at Stefan.

"I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree."

"But he already agreed once." Elena said.

"Yeah and then we double crossed him. Now he's angry." Stef said.

"He's not angry Stef, he's just hurt. Trust me, there's a big difference between the two." I told him.

"Someone has to talk to him." Stefan said, staring at me. I looked away and saw that everyone was staring at me. What? Oh no…

"No, no no absolutely not!"

"Come on Summer, you two are close, he'll listen to you!"

"Would you listen to someone you were close to who then betrayed you!?" I asked them. No one said anything for a minute.

"That's what I thought…" I muttered sadly.

"Summer, if Damon were to listen to anyone, that person would be you…and only you." He said softly. I sighed heavily. He was right. Someone was gonna have to go talk to Damon. And that someone had to be me.

"Ok, I know what I have to do."

*SDBR*

After stopping by home to change into a white striped sweater and some light jeans and a pair of Toms, I headed over to the boarding house to talk to Damon. I walked into the large house and headed over to Damon's usual spot: the library. As I stepped in, I saw Damon grab his leather jacket. He turned to me and I looked at him guiltily. Oh boy…

"I'm gonna have to change the locks." He said, grabbing the grimoire. "You stage a jailbreak?"

"Uh, Stef broke us out." I told him.

"Ah, my brother. Ever the white knight." He said sarcastically. Can you say awkward? We stood and looked at each other for a moment, before I broke the ice.

"I uh, I convinced Bonnie to help you out."

"I doubt that." He sneered. We stood in silence yet again. I sighed.

"Look Damon, I know that yesterday didn't really go so well-

"Yeah that's an understatement."

"Yeah anyway, I really hurt you…and for that I'm sorry. But…I'm not sorry for wanting to help them."

"You know for an apology, you're not really…apologizing."

"I wanted to protect those I care about Damon. You should know you were practically doing the same. And… as hard as it looks, we all want the same thing."

"Not interested." He said carelessly, walking away from me.

"You're lying." He stopped and turned back to me. "Because you were willing to work with us before."

"Fool me once, shame on you." He said. Okay I know I hurt him, but he wasn't making it easy to not be irritated right now.

"Okay you know what? Fine. Don't work with us, don't get Katherine back." I said angrily. I began to walk out before I stopped and thought of something else.

"Why didn't you compel me that time in Atlanta, hmm?" I asked him. He walked towards me, setting the grimoire on a table.

"Who's to say I didn't?" He asked. So he was making me question my confidence in him. Not gonna work Damon.

"I already know you didn't. You could've, but you didn't. Damon…you and I, we understand each other more than most." I walked closer to him and Damon continued to look at me.

"I know my betrayal hurt you more than Stefan and Elena's combined. And I promise you, if you trust me now, I won't make the same mistake again. I'll help you get Katherine back." I swore to him. Damon looked me over but was still hesitating.

"I wish I could believe you."

"Ok." I took off my vervain necklace and held it in my hand, showing it to him.

"Why don't you ask me if I'm lying now?" I set it on the table and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to act. He looked over to the table with my necklace, then back at me, staring into my eyes. He stepped closer and closer, but I didn't let it intimidate me.

"You know Anna won't stop by the way, no matter what I do." He told me.

"Then I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it won't we?"

He grabbed my necklace off the table and began to put it back on my neck. What? Was he not going to compel me?

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun." My face softened as he finished linking my necklace together.

"And I wanted it to be real." He finished. I was…speechless. I had never really seen this side of Damon before. It was so foreign to me, but…I liked it. And it just showed me that Damon could be sweet. That he could care. I looked him in the eye and brought myself to smile lightly.

"I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." He warned me. I shook my head.

"You won't. I promise." He finally lightened up and my smile widened just a little. On impulse, I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him, my head rested on his chest. He didn't respond for a while, but I never moved. At the last minute, I felt his arms wrap around me for a moment before we parted. He coughed awkwardly.

"We should get going don't ya think?" He asked with his signature smirk. I chuckled. There's the real Damon.

"Sure, why not?" I walked to his side and he gestured for me to go first. What a gentleman, I think sarcastically.

"Thank you." Damon said to me, driving to the cemetery. I looked at him, confused for a moment.

"For helping me get her back." What do you say to your… "friend" after agreeing to help get his one true love back? Uh…

"No problem." The only thing I could think of. Things were getting awkward between us in the car with the silence and the stupid _Goodbye by Avril Lavigne_ song playing lightly on Damon's radio.

_….Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come  
I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
And leave you alone. But always know…_

I turned down the radio quickly. Stupid song…

"So…I guess you'll be leaving town after you get her huh?" His eyes glanced between me and the road.

"Yeah, I will." He spoke softly. I tried not to show my complete disappointment and turned away from him and back to my window.

"Why do you ask?" he asked me. I turned back to him, trying to think of a simple explanation.

"Oh, I-uh was just wondering."

"But why? Are you gonna miss me?" I rolled my eyes playfully as Damon smirked at me.

"Miss you? No, no I won't." I scoffed, though what he said was true.

"Come on Sunshine, all these months of playful banter and being friends and all…there must be something that you're gonna miss." I laughed at the sound of my nickname again. No, there wasn't something. It was everything. Everything that happened in these past few months between Damon and I, were special. But could I actually tell him that?

No. I'm already sad enough. I don't want Damon to feel the same as I did. I wanted him to be happy. Even if that meant… I wasn't. I mean I'd get over it right? Right.

Man, I need to try harder.

"Okay fine. I guess…I'll miss this." I pretended to think of something.

"What do you mean?"

"This. Our…'playful banter' as you put it. It's grown on me…like a terrible disease." He laughed and I ended up joining in.

"Well, I'll miss you too." Damon looked at me with a serious look. My laughter faded and I just looked at Damon. A small sad smile appeared on my face but went away when I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Don't get all sentimental with me now Salvatore." He chuckled and turned back to the road.

"Why is it that we bond more during driving?" Damon asked me.

"You know I was just about to ask the same thing…"

*SDBR*

We walked through the forest and began seeing groups of students everywhere. Oh damn!

"Aw Duke's party, I forgot! I wanted to go too…" I whined.

"Sometimes you gotta make sacrifices for your friends," Damon said smirking.

"Yeah you better be lucky you're my friend. I don't miss big parties for just anyone." I huffed.

"Well don't I feel special." Damon said sarcastically.

"Hopefully they won't go anywhere near the church."

"You're hope, not mine." Damon said carelessly.

"You can be such a dick." I muttered.

"I have a big one you'd like to see-

"Damon!" I exclaimed. He chuckled as we kept walking through the party.

"Summer, hey." I saw Matt with Caroline coming up to us.

"Hey there Mattie." I smiled.

"Summer, oh my God where have you been?" Care asked me. I noticed she grabbed Matt's hand, but I ignored it. She was doing it to show Damon. I opened my mouth to say something but Damon beat me to it.

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon butted in.

"Wasn't talking to you." Care hissed at Damon.

"Sure you were." He smirked. I hit Damon with my elbow in his side. He looked at me as I gave him a warning glare.

"We haven't met, I'm Matt." Matt introduced himself to Damon and took out his hand. Damon just looked at it and I rolled my eyes. He just couldn't be nice and shake Matt's hand.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." Damon said, turning to me.

"You and I are going that way." He said, pulling me away from them. I looked back at Matt and Care who looked super confused.

"Uh, have fun guys, I'll see you later!" I said happily. I turned back to Damon and frowned.

"Can you ever be nice?"

"Nope." He said carelessly.

"I mean seriously, was that even necessary?"

"Yep." He said in the same tone. I scoffed loudly and pulled my arm away from him. We walked a little farther until we saw lit torches and four people standing near. As we got closer I saw it was Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and her Grams.

"Brother. Elena. Witches." He said turning to all of them.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked me. I shrugged lightly. I would never really be ready to see Damon leave with Katherine.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. Ready?" I asked Bonnie.

"Yes." I watched as Sheila began lighting the torches.

"Air, Earth, Fire." She spoke.

"Water." Bonnie said, handing her a water bottle. Sheila began pouring it on the ground.

"That's it? Just some tap water?" I asked them.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked me. Well…

"I don't know, holy water. I thought it should be blessed or a spell performed on it or something!" She just smirked at me. Damon pulled out a bag with deep red fluid and I felt my stomach churn. Is…that what I think it is?

"What the hell is that?" I asked Damon.

"Blood." Um, ew.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I muttered.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going…unless you're offering to tap a vein." He smirked. That asshole! I'm sure gonna miss that about him.

I gave him a hard glare.

"No thanks." I said with a fake smile.

"Admit it." He whispered to Stefan. "You can't wait to get rid of me."

Damon smirked and Stefan smiled slightly.

"I can't wait to get rid of you." He said to Damon. Okay…weird brother moment...

"We're ready." Bonnie said to us. Here we go…I guess I should prepare myself to meet the bitch, who's taking Damon away from me- Whoa, possessive moment!

Sheila and Bonnie stood in the middle of the torches, repeating words of an unknown language.

"What're they saying?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Sounds like Latin." He answered. Latin huh? Sounds like a cool language…I should study that when I get to college.

"I don't think its Latin." Elena said, listening carefully. The Bennett ladies continued to repeat the spell and the flames from the lit torches grew. Whoa. I moved a little closer to Damon and Elena did the same with Stefan.

"What's happening?" Elena asked Stefan. Bonnie and Sheila stopped saying the spell. We heard a boom and turned to the rock door with a star on it as it opened.

"It worked." I heard Bonnie say.

"Of course it worked." Sheila said.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." And off went Stefano. Damon looked over to the Bennett witches and then to me.

"You ready?" Damon asked me. Huh?

"Wait what?" I said.

"What?" Elena said panicking.

"I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" He said looking at Sheila while grabbing my arm and pulling me to him.

"No Damon don't!" Elena said.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatened.

"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. Think I trust you?" Damon said to Sheila.

"As much as I trust you." She replied.

"Alright, all of you enough! I get it. He wants leverage so you guys won't shut the door on him. I'll just go-

"Summer-

"No Elena! I'll go." She seemed still hesitant to let me go but nodded anyway. I turned back to Damon.

"May I?" He asked sarcastically, taking one of the lit torches. He walked inside the creepy dark tomb and I followed. And let me tell you, the tomb gets creepier and darker as you get farther in. But I had my flashlight and Damon had the torch, so I guess I was okay. I began to hear small whispers and felt a chill down my spine.

"What is that?" I asked, freaked out.

"They can sense you." Okay I just got even more freaked out! I want out! And I want out now!

"Now, where is she?" I heard Damon ask himself, running forward. No he did not just leave me- a human full of fresh blood- alone in the dark with just a lame flashlight in a tomb full of desiccated vampires!

I realize I just answered my own question.

"Damon!" I whined as I walked little bit forward.

"Damon?" I said looking around. "Damon?"

I began to hear the whispers again. And this time it was more of them! The chill returned back to my spine as my fear kept my heart pumping fast. I looked around and saw many desiccated vampire bodies around the walls. I screamed in fear and backed up, falling to the ground crawling away. I felt something behind me and my blood ran cold. If my heart was beating fast before, it was on maximum mode this time! I turned slowly and saw that I had crawled right over to another body. I saw it's crimson eyes open and I screamed again, struggling to get up and ran away, deeper into the creepy ass tomb! Dammit Damon, once I find him, I'm gonna-

I heard a scream and froze. Elena! She must've come in the tomb to get me! I ran back to the opening of the tomb and saw Anna holding Elena's wrist in front of a vampire's mouth, with Elena on the ground whimpering in fear.

"No stop!" I ran behind Anna a shoved her as hard as I could. It barely fazed her as she pushed me away to the wall behind me.

"Let her go!" I turned and saw Stefan grab Anna and push her away from the unknown vampire and Elena. Oh sure, it's easy for him…

He pulled Elena and I up.

"Go! Go I'm right behind you!" He told us, pushing us to the way of the entrance. Elena and I ran out of the tomb as fast as we could. Bonnie and Sheila were waiting for us outside the door.

"Elena, Stefan's-

"He's right behind us." I told her. The two Bennetts looked stiff as Elena and I looked back to the entrance and saw Stefan standing by the door. Wait…why wasn't he coming out?

"Stef, come on out." I said to him. He said nothing and didn't move.

"Stefan, what're you doing?" Elena asked him.

"It's gonna be okay." We turned to Bonnie. "We can fix it."

"What is it?" she asked Bon.

"I can't." Stefan said. What?

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena asked him. He hesitated.

"Stef…what do you mean you can't?" I asked him.

"The spell's still up, we can't get them out...yet." Bonnie explained. Oh shit…Stef…and Damon!

"You went in there not knowing if you could come out?" Elena said in distress. Stefan looked down for a moment, but his silence said everything.

"Oh my God…" She said.

"I heard you scream." He told her.

"This is my fault." I said to myself, but loud enough for everyone to hear me. They all looked at me.

"Stefan would've never come in there if Elena didn't come to try and help me. Stef I'm sorry-

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I knew what I was getting into." I looked at him sadly, my thought full of guilt. Despite what he said, I felt completely responsible. Now my best friend's boyfriend may be stuck in there for who knows how long! Then my thoughts were set on Damon. Even

If he did get Katherine, they wouldn't be able to get out. But I had to get back in there. I promised Damon I would help him; and he was my friend. I couldn't leave him.

"Stef, we can't leave him in there I promised." I told him.

"I know," he said nodding.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila told us.

Stef nodded to us and went back into the tomb to get Damon. As Sheila and Bonnie repeated another spell, I paced around the door's entrance waiting to see Stefan and Damon. But as I waited, I got more worried. They were nowhere to be found. Come on Damon!

The flames on the torches grew once again and I found a flicker of hope.

"I think it's working!" Elena said to me. We saw Anna slowly step out with another lady.

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine, he's outside. We won't touch him." She said to the both of us. I noticed the torch flames flicker. The spell!

"Bonnie keep going! They better hurry!" Sheila told us.

"Stefan they can't hold it much longer!" Elena yelled into the tomb. No answer. The flames from the torches were closer to being put out and in a panic, I ran back in the tomb to get them.

"Summer!" I heard Elena yell, but I ignored her. I had to get them out! I had to get Damon out! I ran as fast as I could until I saw some light and heard voices. I saw Damon ignore Stefan's words and he had no Katherine. Oh God…she wasn't here.

"Damon!" I yelled to him. He looked at me with the saddest eyes and I felt my heart break for him.

"Please." I begged softly. I saw him fight with himself in his eyes but in the end he fixed his jacket and walked in front of Stefan as we all walked together. I heard the struggles of Sheila and Bonnie as they continued the spell and we got closer. We all ran out and they stopped, exhausted. The fires finally went out, the door closed and Elena ran to hug Stefan. I sighed in relief.

Thank God we got out just in time.

*SDBR*

We moved away from the tomb and I watched Damon closely. He had said nothing the entire time, but his eyes said everything. He was completely heartbroken. She was never there. I walked closer to him and he looked at me with an empty look. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He didn't hug me back, but I understood.

"I'm sorry Damon." That was all I could say. Nothing would fix how he was feeling but it was all I could do.

After I helped Elena get Jeremy, I headed home for a moment of silence. I sat on my bed, legs crossed and looked down at my comforter, thinking about everything that had happened tonight. And my earlier thoughts about what I thought would happen tonight. Wow was I off. Though I was selfishly a little relieved that Damon wasn't leaving, his sadness and pain flowed through my heart. After 145 years of his immortal life pining for her, and his excitement of getting her back just a couple days ago, I knew how he was feeling in a way.

What if it was me? What if I was like Anna, waiting that many years to get her mother back? That was her only family.

What if I had a way to get my family back? And they weren't there after thinking they were for so long? My heart ached as I felt tears running down my cheeks.

Yeah, now I knew exactly how he felt. I heard my cellphone vibrate. I wiped my tears quickly, and saw the caller ID read Stefan.

"Hey Stef." I answered.

"Hey, I wanted to check on you."

"Oh, I'm…fine. Look, I know it's a stupid question but…how's Damon?"

"I don't know. But I think he needs you Summer, more than ever." Stef replied.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and immediately called Elena.

"Hey, you still coming?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm going to check on Damon, can I call you guys later?"

"Sure."

"Tell Bonnie and Sheila thanks for me."

"I will." I hung up and rode down to the Boarding house. Stefan opened the door for me.

"Thanks for coming." I nodded.

"Where is he?" Stefan pointed his head to the fireplace and I saw Damon sitting on the couch in front of it. I walked over slowly, knowing he could hear my footsteps anyway. I sat next to him and watched him for a moment. He never spoke or moved, but it didn't bother me. I pushed Damon's head and sat it on my shoulder. I leaned back on the couch and held him close to me. I set my chin on top of Damon's head, comforting him as much as I could without speaking.

"She knew where I was." I heard him say softly. I said nothing. I didn't really know what to say.

"She didn't care. She never did." I could hear the pain in his words.

"Oh Damon…" I held him tighter.

"I'll always be here when you need me." I whispered, but I knew he heard me. For a second I thought I felt him move closer to me, happy that I was there. And that's how we were for the rest of the night as Damon fell asleep on my shoulder. I watched the flames closely and my eyes closed, following him into unconsciousness.

**AND FOOL ME ONCE! The ending was so sad to write but the Dammer moment was so cute! I just love writing their moments! **

**Outfits on Profile. **

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Please? :)**


	14. A Few Good Men

**Hello my SDBR loves! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me for not updating in the past month...or two. I was just so busy with the holidays and the last days of school but I am here now and I hope not to be gone that long again! I come bearing a gift: the next chapter!**

**MORE DAMMER/ DUMMER coming your way!**

**SomebodyWhoCares: Aww is right! The last part of last chapter made me wanna cry too!**

**grapejuice101: don't worry, there will be "drunk' Damon and Summer moments ;)**

**Tvdlover87654: I know poor Damon! This chapter will be better!**

**Chocolate Boy: I still don't know which one will be their official pairing name! I love them both and I hate making decisions like this! Yeah you're right there could have been more in the last scene. I was kinda going off the TV show when Damon is sitting there with Stefan and they say nothing and I just thought he was so heartbroken, I didn't know what he'd say. But I was contemplating putting a Damon POV...**

**winxgirl1997: It's not soon, but it's here!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Emily: Here's more Summer/ Damon! :D**

***DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I EVER own the Vampire Diaries! However, I would wish that Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, let me borrow Damon and Klaus...no...just thought I should ask. BUT, I do own Summer Gray, her family and anything else that comes with her!**

**Chapter 12: A Few Good Men**

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries:_

_"She knew where I was." I heard him say softly. I said nothing. I didn't really know what to say._

_"She didn't care. She never did." I could hear the pain in his words._

_"Oh Damon…" I held him tighter._

_"I'll always be here when you need me." I whispered, but I knew he heard me. For a second I thought I felt him move closer to me, happy that I was there. And that's how we were for the rest of the night as Damon fell asleep on my shoulder. I watched the flames closely and my eyes closed, following him into unconsciousness._

"Hey Bonnie, it's us checking in, seeing how you're doing." Elena started, leaving a message in Bonnie's voicemail. We sat together on the patio swing; my feet sitting on Elena's lap as I sat and drank a warm cup of hot cocoa. Yummy!

The past few weeks hadn't really gone well. Turns out the night I went to comfort Damon was the same night Sheila had died. I felt bad that I wasn't there for Bonnie in her time of grief. But I am only one person; I can't help every grieving friend.

I hadn't seen Damon since that night. We both fell asleep on the couch that night but when I woke up, he was gone. I thought he wanted to grieve alone, so I left without saying anything to him. And it kinda worried me. He was probably drinking himself to death over at the Boarding House. Well, he's already dead but…

You get what I mean.

"We miss you here Bon." I added in.

"Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy." Elena said in the phone.

"And please come home soon Bon Bon."

"We love you." As Elena hung up, Auntie J walked up to the porch.

"What're you guys doing out here? It's cold."

"Thinking…writing…

"I'm drinking cocoa!" I said happily.

"Ooh is there any more?" Jenna asked.

"Pot's on the stove!"

"Anyway, the funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, you're not the only one…" I had thought a lot about my family since the funeral. I didn't know how to feel being back at a funeral. I was almost…

Numb. I think that's the word to explain it. I wasn't crying, but it's not like I didn't care about Sheila dying. I left early that day and sat at home in my bed.

"I was wondering, you said you'd do some digging about them…the adoption?" Elena asked Jenna.

"Right." Auntie muttered, nodding slowly.

"So did you…dig?"

"Come on inside." Elena and I eagerly followed her inside the house and she brought out her laptop.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice. Records…logs…old appointment books." She took it out and turned to a page.

"I found an entry on the night you were born. Patient and a birth date: Isobel Peterson."

"Peterson? Hm…Elena Peterson." I tried out her real last name. Bleh! "Eh, not as cute as Elena Gilbert."

She gave me a crazy look.

"What?"

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asked Auntie J.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name maybe." Jenna replied.

"So where'd she get Peterson? Your birth father maybe? Or a friend?" I asked Elena, who shrugged lightly.

"Exactly what I thought Sum. So I Bing-ed it. I searched for all the Petersons in this area born in the same year as Isobel. Found three- two men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia.

"That's not far!" I commented.

"Well, watch this." Jenna typed in 'Trudie Peterson, Grove Hill High School" and pictures came up. One was a cheerleading page.

"Isobel. She was a cheerleader." Elena smiled, looking at her mother's cheerleading photo.

"Like mother like daughter." I said as I hip-bumped her in excitement.

"Trudie still lives there." Auntie J handed her a Post-it. "This is her address."

"Wait, what about Isobel?" Elena asked.

"I couldn't find anything about her." Elena sat down in disappointment.

"Sorry 'Lena." I patted her on her shoulder.

"Listen, there's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here and her name was also Isobel."

"Of course." I said, remembering. "Uncle Ric's wife was Isobel. But I never did get a chance to meet her. Every time Uncle Ric would come over and visit, Isobel was always super busy with work. But…"

"But…Sum what is it?" Elena asked me.

"She…died."

***SDBR***

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan asked Elena. I lounged on Elena's bed reading a magazine while Elena was putting some stuff away.

"It can't be true right? I mean the coincidence alone is just crazy." Elena told him. True, but since the revealing of vampires, I had opened my mind up to anything.

"I don't know 'Lena, anything's possible nowadays. Remember when we didn't believe in vampires?" I laughed shortly.

"Oh how naïve I was…" I muttered. Stefan smirked at me.

"Anyway, I have the address for her friend Trudie."

"You wanna talk to her."

"No Stef, she doesn't wanna talk to her _only_ connection to her birth mom." I said sarcastically. Stef and Elena gave me an annoyed glare.

"Alright, sorry. I had to do it, but I'll lay off the sarcasm…" I said. Sometimes those two have no sense of humor.

"Do you?" Stefan asked her.

"I don't know, I…I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead and I don't know if I can handle that." Yeah… I know I couldn't. Losing a mom when you've already lost one…not easy.

"Summer do you know how she died?" Stefan asked me. Hm…did I know? I didn't really hear about her death straight from the horse's mouth…

"Um…no. I mean, he never told me. I found out from my Uncle Raphael and…he never really explained the whole thing. Just that she died and Ric wasn't handling it well. Usually meant he was drinking."

"Well did Jenna mention anything?"

"Nope. Just that she was killed and they never solved the case." I looked up at Stef, who had his "thinking face" on.

"You knew that already?" Elena asked him.

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me a few things about her death."

"Well-

"No, no. It's not possible," He assured her.

"The coincidence is- it's too much. Now listen, if you do decide to go and talk to her, I'll go with you. Yeah?"

"And you know I'm going Elena." I got off the bed and stood next to her.

"I'm there for you." She smiled and nodded.

"I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon."

Damon. The one person who'd been on my mind for weeks. I couldn't even gather up the courage to see how he was doing.

Great friend I was.

"Stef…how's he doing?" I asked.

"He's dealing in his own way." Hm…I think it's time I gave him a visit…

"I'll go with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea Summer. You…won't like what you see."

"Stef, I've seen Damon do almost everything. I'll be fine." Stefan opened up his mouth to say something but I interrupted him.

"I'm going Stefan. I haven't seen him in weeks. I have to see how he's doing. I'll take Elena's car, stay no longer than ten minutes, then I'll come straight back. Okay?" Stef still seemed hesitant, but I crossed my arms over my chest, giving my "you can't change my mind" look. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright Elena, I'll be right back." She nodded, handing me her keys.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Sum." Stefan commented, while we walked down the stairs and out the house. "What Damon's doing…it's not pretty."

_Thanks for giving me a clue Mr. Overprotective_, I scoffed in my mind.

"Stef, I'm sure I can handle it."

***SDBR***

Music was playing loudly when Stefan led me to into the parlor. As soon as I stepped in, I saw a bunch, of drunk, giggly, half-naked girls dancing around with bite marks…just about everywhere.

What…the hell?

I finally saw Damon in the middle of the parlor feeding on one of the girls. Stefan turned on the light, forcing Damon to look up.

"No…Buzzkill Bob." I heard him whine. "Greetings."

"Can we talk?" Stef asked Damon.

"Yeah."

"Without the…tri-delts." Ah…sorority girls…why am I not surprised?

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets." He smirked. Oh brother. He let go of the girl and stepped over to me, with that damn smirk still on his face.

"Summer, my sexy gold-eyed goddess." He turned me around, my back against his muscular chest. His 'just about' naked chest. I'd be so much more into this…you know, if he wasn't drunk.

"Damon, I see you're doing…fine."

"Mm, I am now that you're here. You're looking lovely today."He whispered huskily in my ear. Oh God, I could smell the alcohol all over him. And he smells like a damn liquor store!

"I would say thanks but…you're drunk so you probably won't remember anyway." I said, looking at him.

"I would remember anything that has to do with you." He smirked.

"You're too kind." I said sarcastically.

"I know. Why don't you join us? Have a few drinks, strip off a few layers." He tried to say seductively, his face buried his chin my neck, holding me closer. Again, I'd be way more into this if it wasn't for his current state. I took Damon's hand and unwrapped myself from his intoxicated grasp.

"As fun as that sounds Damon, I think I'm gonna…head out." I told him, pointing to the exit.

"Aw don't leave, it was just getting fun." He walked over to me, leaning his face closer to mine, smirking of course. I swear that smirk is glued to his face! I froze when I noticed how close Damon's face was to mine…but it went away immediately after I smelled his breath.

"Okay, tip for the day, lay off the drinks loverboy." I said pushing his face away from mine with my hand. He pouted and took another drink of his bourbon. Well, I knew he wasn't gonna listen to me…

"Stef, you were right I can't handle…him and I gotta leave you here buddy; head back over to Elena's. But…I'll see you around." I waved to Stef as I left the room and out of the mansion.

*SDBR*

Damon watched Summer leave, shaking his head with a small laugh and turned back to his worrisome younger brother.

"You're worried about me, that's nice. Don't be, there's no need I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get into that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued but why dwell? You know it's so liberating, not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want! Who knows, maybe now that Katharine's out of the way, Summer and I can have a future." He smirked at Stefan.

"That's…what I'm afraid of." Stefan said.

"Relax, I haven't killed anyone in…too long. And Summer will definitely not be next, she's too much fun to have around."

"And…those girls?"

"Will end up back in their dorms, with headaches. Think they blacked out. Business as usual. But predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So, drink up, spill it brother."

Stefan thought about how to ask Damon the question about Isobel. He hesitated for a moment, afraid of what the answer might be. And if it turned out that Alaric's Isobel was indeed Elena's birth mother, then it would be even worse.

"There was a woman, you may have known a few years back, named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke."

"You want to discuss the women of my past right now? Seriously?" Damon asked.

"You killed her."

"What's your point?" Damon asked carelessly.

"I just- I just wanna know if you remember anything about her."

"Oh it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan."

"Well, think hard, it's important." Damon grabbed his brother's shoulder, bringing him closer and whispered, "Nothing is important. Not anymore."

He patted Stefan's shoulder gently.

"Great chat. I have to exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand." Damon stepped away from Stefan and began to walk back toward the girls.

"'TTFN' said the tri-delt." Damon turned back and smirked at his brother, chuckling softly.

***SDBR***

Elena drove up to Trudie Peterson's supposed home and turned off the car. She took a minute to stare at the house and I put my hand over hers in comfort.

"It's okay 'Lena. I'll be right there with you." I spoke softly.

"I'm just a bit nervous." She said to me. Seriously, who wouldn't? I couldn't help but feel nervous for her. I'm sure my nervousness wasn't as bad as hers, but it was just as bad!

"Elena, anyone in your position would be nervous. You just gotta take the next step and get to the door." I got out of the car and scurried over to the driver's side, opening Elena's door for her. She stepped out and I linked our arms together as we stepped to the door. I looked to Elena as she hesitated to knock on the door. I patted her shoulder.

"Go ahead 'Lena." She nodded and knocked on the door. Just a moment after, a lady with short, blonde hair answered the door. I could feel Elena's anxiety.

"Trudie? Trudie Peterson?" Elena asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert and this is my friend Summer. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?" I turned to Elena, who seemed to be wondering how to form the question in her head instead of saying something like, "I'm the baby she gave away."

"I think that um…Do you know if she gave a baby up for adoption?" Well, that was a better way to put it. Trudie looked at Elena for a moment, surprised.

"My God, you're her daughter." She said smiling. "I was just about to make some tea, would you girls like some?"

I smiled politely as Elena answered, "Sure."

"Um the kitchen's this way." Trudie pointed into her house. She smiled…but I could tell it wasn't genuine. It seemed a bit…worried? I saw a bit of the worry go away when Elena walked into the house and I walked in behind her. Was something deeper going on here?

I shook off my paranoid thoughts and took my jacket off.

"I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was but I was driving and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom and-

Okay, she's starting to rant! I put my hand on Elena's shoulder to internally signal to her that she was talking WAY too much. She finally paused and looked back at Trudie.

"I had your address, I'm sorry for barging in." She apologized.

"It's no problem." She responded. She led us to the table so we could sit down. "Just a surprise though. I haven't thought about Isobel in years."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"About 17 years ago, when she left to have you. We kept in touch for a while, but well you know, people drift apart."

"You…don't know where she ended up?" I spoke up.

"She was in Florida for a while, she was on her own. I know it wasn't easy."

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" Elena asked her. Ooh, good question Elena!

"I could never get her to fess up." I noticed Trudie's hesitation before she answered. I was starting to get more suspicious of her. Something just didn't seem right…

"Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship." Elena smiled at the sound of that.

"Where did she go?"

"Somewhere in North Carolina…Duke I think. Smart girl, smart school." The tea kettle bgan to whistle loudly. "Let me just grab that."

I also noticed that Trudie took a while taking the whistling pot off the stove and bringing us our tea. Wow, I'm noticing everything today…

Trudie took out her high school yearbook and began telling us out her cheerleading days with Isobel.

"Ah, they came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars, well Izzie was but I was a damn good backup." Elena and I laughed.

"This is great, thank you."

"Your welcome." Trudie peered down at the table. Suspiciously… "You girls haven't touched your tea."

Why was she so worried about us drinking our tea?

"Oh yeah." Elena muttered, handing me my cup. I drank some, but I noticed a strange after taste. I peeked over at Elena who seemed to notice the same. I sniffed the cup. Herbs?

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Oh just an herbal mixture," She said without looking at me. Okay suspicious radar is going off like crazy now!

"You mean vervain?" I asked harshly. She stopped and slowly looked up at me.

"You know."

"Know what?" She asked innocently. Oh don't play the stupid role now!

"Why didn't I see it before? You didn't invite us in and you're serving us vervain tea, you know." I looked over at Elena who seemed to be noticing the signs too and looked up at Trudie.

"I think that you two should probably leave." She said, standing up from the table.

"Wait, what are you not telling us?" Elena asked her.

"Please leave." She insisted. Elena and I continued to stare up at her. Is this lady bipolar or something? "Now."

Elena and I stood up from the table and grabbed our jackets from the back of our chairs. Every now and then, I would look back at Trudie who eyed us like she was waiting for us to get out the door. I put my jacket back on as we walked out the door.

"Okay that was super weird. But it's my fault. I knew there was something strange about her and I just continued to ignore the signs." I ranted angrily as we walked up to the car. Before I got in, I noticed a man standing in the middle of the street about ten feet away from the car.

Okay is this whole street surrounded by weird people?

I stared at him as he did back at me. And I wasn't the only one who noticed when I looked over to Elena who stared at him as well. We eyed each other, both with the same thought as we quickly got into the car and drove away

***SDBR***

Elena drove up to my house and parked so I could get out.

"Thanks for going with me Sum." I smiled at my best friend. Did she think I wouldn't?

"No pron 'Lena. What're you about to do?" I asked her.

"I guess I'll just head home for a while, try to get in touch with Stefan." I nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna change real quick, make myself some food, maybe take a nap." Elena laughed. "I don't know, whichever comes first."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"See ya." I got out the car and headed inside the house where I threw off my jacket and ran to my room to change. Looking through my closet for a while, I finally decided on my off the shoulder white sweater with a peace sign covering it, some regular black skinnies and my white Keds. I plopped onto my bed, internally deciding to take a nap when my doorbell rang.

Well that didn't last long…

I opened the door and saw Uncle Ric standing on my porch,

"Uncle Ric!"

"Sorry I came without notice, you were, just the first person I thought of and-

"No no, it's okay. Come on in!" Uncle Ric came in and sat down on the couch.

"What's on your mind?" I asked curiously.

"It's about my wife, Isobel." I froze when I heard her name. Oh boy…

"What about her?"

"Don't play dumb Summer. You're Elena's best friend; I know you know her birth mother's name is Isobel."

"Well of course I knew that. But…do you think that they're the same Isobel?"

"I know they are. I talked to Jenna earlier and she showed me a picture of my wife and said that was Elena's mother." Oh…shit. I was speechless. It seemed like such a coincidence that my Uncle Ric's wife was Elena's real mom. Did that make them…related in way?

"She never told me she had a daughter. I just…don't know how to feel about this."

"How did you think you should feel about this Ric?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, I-

"I'll tell you what. Right about now, you're feeling a bit upset, maybe even angry but you're trying not to because your wife is…gone. You may even feel a…connection to Elena, which is normal. Your wife is her mother. It's okay to feel that way. You and Elena will get through it slowly , but surely." I put my hand over his. He looked at me for a moment and smiled.

"You know, there are times when I look at you and I see your mother." I perked up at the sound of that.

"Really?"

"You're just like her. Smart, beautiful, caring. She would be so proud of you now. You're growing to be a responsible young woman Summer." I felt tears well up in my eyes. No one but my dad had given me compliments about me being like Mom. "Your dad would be proud too."

"Thanks Uncle Ric, that means a lot." I said as I hugged my play uncle.

"Thank _you_ Summer; for making me feel better than I did just a little while ago." I smiled and nodded to him. "Well I should get going. Got…papers to grade."

"Good luck with that." I said, walking him to the door.

"I'll see you…later. You going to the fundraiser tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess I'll probably just go with Elena. You'll be there?"

"Sort of. I'm actually…in it."

"Great. Now I have to watch someone who is like a father to me get auctioned off like a piece of meat." He laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that!"

"Thanks." He said glumly, walking back to his car.

"See ya!" I went to grab my purse and jacket and was about to head out the door myself, when my cellphone started to ring.

I took it out my purse and saw _Tyler_ flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Hey you…" _

"Hey Ty, what's up?"

_"Nothing much, how 'bout you?"_

"Eh, same. Did you…call me for a specific reason?"

_"Well, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch…with me."_

Ooh, lunch…with my ex…yeah. I did say everything was cool between us, but still…things could get awkward.

Good thing I have plans!

"Sorry Ty, I have plans with Elena. Rain check?"

_"I'll hold you to it." _

I hung up with Ty and got in the car, heading to the boarding house.

***SDBR***

"Stef?" I called, walking through the huge house. No one was downstairs so I checked upstairs in every room. "Stefan? Elena?"

"Better…" Oh God, that's not Stefan. I turned and looked at Damon. A shirtless Damon. A shirtless Damon with messed up hair. It looked like sex hair and yet it only made him look hotter than he already looked. Oh boy…I tried not to stare at his…_beautiful_ chest. "Me."

"Wow, you look-

"Dashing? Gorgeous?" He said as he sauntered over to me. "Irresistible?"

"Wasted. You look very wasted. Ugh, you smell wasted too." I said waving my hand by my nose. Damon shrugged.

"No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"He asked me.

"Oh are you?"

"Yep. So are you coming tonight? Buying a ticket for the fundraiser? Who knows…you might get lucky." He smirked.

"Oh and getting you is lucky?" I teased.

"Ouch, you're feisty today." I observed Damon as he picked out a shirt. Black, of course. He looked better than he did earlier, but I couldn't help but still feel worried about him. I mean…the girl he was looking for, for 145 years, never cared about him. It was heartbreaking to deal with weeks ago…and in some way…seeing him like this just made me feel the way I did back then.

"You know I meant to ask earlier, but I got a bit…distracted…how are you doing Damon?"

"Never better." He said, putting on the shirt in front of a mirror. He looked at me for a moment through the mirror, before trying to button up his shirt. "What can I do for ya? I'm a…barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose…how can I help people…"

"I was just looking for Elena and Stefan, I thought they were here but apparently…I was wrong." Damon turned to me.

"Help a guy out will ya?" He tried buttoning up his shirt. "I can't…get this..."

_Oh poor drunk Damon…so helpless…_

I rolled my eyes and smiled, walking over to him to help him with his shirt. He smirked down at me.

"What?" I asked him, laughing.

"You're buttoning my shirt." Thank you Captain Obvious!

"…Yeah…and?" I hesitated.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking how this would be…if you were taking it off…"

And drunk, horny Damon is back. Just when I thought I saw enough of him this morning…

I noticed him looking down at my chest, smirking some more.

"Eyes up here Salvatore." I said bringing his eyes up to mine.

"Can't help that I have a sexy girl in front of me." I scoffed and looked up at his smirking face before going back to buttoning his shirt.

"Shut up and hold still."

"Yes ma'am." He said seductively.

"Damon-

"Alright, sorry. What were you up to today?"

"Well, after seeing you and your little…Sorority party, I went with Elena to find out about her birth mother, talked to Uncle Ric, and Tyler called me-

"Ugh, who cares?" Damon interrupted. I gave him a hard glare. Didn't need to be rude.

"He cheated on you, he sucks," My glare softened as Damon said those words. He seemed to gaze back at me and I felt his hand touch my cheek. What…was he doing?

"I wasn't lying when said you looked lovely today." He said softly. Seriously, what was he doing? Why was he being…not Damon-like? The Damon I knew never said things like this except if he was being perverted or trying to get in my pants.

But this Damon…

This Damon actually sounded…genuine.

"That's sweet, thank you." I said with a small smile.

"You're welcome."

"I've…never seen this side of you Damon."

"I have my moments. Hope you enjoyed it, who knows when you'll see it again." I laughed. "So…are you and Lockwood getting back together?"

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

"Uh…I don't feel comfortable talk about my private life with you." I blurted out nervously.

"Is that a yes?"

"No!" I squealed.

"Good. Because…now that Katharine's out of the picture, who says you and I don't have a future…" He smirked. Say what?

"Um, I do. I don't see…us happening anytime soon Damon."

"Why not? I mean, you're gorgeous, I'm gorgeous…sounds like a match made in heaven."

"You are so full of yourself!"

"I'd love to be full of you-

"Damon!"

"Oh stop being prude. We both know you'd love to be full of me."

"Your confidence is making you delusional Salvatore."

"Oh is it?"

"Yep." I popped the p, while poking his nose childishly. He grabbed my wrist and brought me closer to him.

"Personal space Damon." I put my hand on his…still bare chest. I couldn't help but stare more. Oh God was good to Damon…

"Like what you see sunshine?" He smirked. _Shit, he noticed my staring!_

"Uh…um…I-

"What's…going on?" I immediately moved away from Damon as I turned to Elena and Stefan, who stared at us confused.

"I was just…helping him with his shirt." I tried explaining.

"Ugh, I need a bigger jacket. You know, an occasional sorority girl might um, you know, help fill you out a bit." Damon began buttoning his shirt and smirked at me as he walked out the door.

He was fine the whole time!

"That sneaky bastard!" I hissed.

"He's Damon." Stefan shrugged.

"Anyway, changing the subject of your obnoxious asshole of a brother, did Elena tell you about Moody Trudie?"

"Moody Trudie?" Stefan smiled, on the verge of laughing.

"Yeah, her name is Trudie and she was…weird and moody." I laughed.

"Yes she did. But I was just telling her that I need you two to hold off on talking to Alaric about the Isobel thing."

"I already talked to Alaric."

"You did?" Elena asked, surprised.

"What-What did he say?" Stefan asked.

"Well actually he came to me. He's avoiding you Elena because he feels a certain connection to you and…although Isobel's gone he feels betrayed by her. I mean technically, you guys are family. Your mom is his wife doesn't that make him your…stepdad or something?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Well…"

''Can you hold off on talking more about the matter?"

"Why?"

"He thinks she might've been killed by a vampire. It's…a bit difficult to explain. Can you just do this for me?" Hm… Stef hiding something? Or is that just the paranoia happening again? I looked at Elena who shrugged.

"Yeah, sure Stef. Whatever you say…"

***SDBR***

I stepped into the Mystic Grill with Elena and Stefan, and I looked around and saw the men standing on the stage. I noticed Alaric standing next to Damon, who unfortunately, noticed me. He waved at me with a smirk and I just smirked back.

"Summer, dear. Nice to see you." I turned and saw Carol Lockwood walking towards me with a smile.

"Hi Carol, nice to see you too." She hugged me tightly and held my cheeks, scanning my face.

"Aw, you're so beautiful. It's a shame you and Tyler didn't work out." I gave a small smile. Carol always liked when me and Tyler were together. I'm sure that she was pretty disappointed when Tyler told her we broke up; pretty sure he didn't include the cheating thing either.

"I know. I'm sorry too. And I know you were rooting for us."

"I was going to make you my daughter-in-law." She said disappointedly. "Maybe there's a chance you will work it out." Yeah…I don't see that happening.

"Maybe."

"Well, I gotta get up there." She walked up to the stage as I sat down with Elena and Jenna. The ladies began crowding around, giggling as they observed the auction.

***SDBR***

"And what do you do Bachelor #3?" Carol Lockwood asked.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." He spoke in the microphone.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" Carol seemed to ask sarcastically. "We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. #4, 'Alaric Saltzman.'" My ears popped up as I heard my uncle's name. Now, time to pay attention.

"Wow that's quite a mouthful. What do you do Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." He said with a fake smile. I laughed; Uncle Ric really doesn't wanna be up there.

"Oh, beauty and brains ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?" Carol asked him.

"History."

"History, oh. Well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." She held the microphone closer to Ric, who seemed to glance over at Damon before trying to answer.

"Uh, well…" He mumbled. _Thanks Carol for embarrassing poor Ric!_

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date. And last but not least, Damon Salvatore." They would have to put him last. I can feel his ego boosting from the table! "We don't have that much on you."

"Well I'm tough to fit on a card." _Oh don't make me throw up…_

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Carol asked him.

"Oh yeah. L.A., New York, couple of years ago I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus actually." Why's he bringing this up? "I think-I think Alaric went there. Didn't you Rick?"

_Okay, what the hell is Damon doing?_

"Yeah cause I- I know your wife did." Oh no. "I had a drink with her once. She was- she was a great girl, I ever tell you that? She was…_delicious_." No no no! This cannot be happening! This shouldn't be happening!

He. Killed. Elena's birth mother.

That asshole! How could he? How could he do that to Elena and Ric?

I turned to Elena who had the same shocked face as I did. She got up from the table.

"Are you ok?" Auntie J asked her.

"I just need some air." And she walked out. I looked over at Jenna who looked at me warily.

"And…I'll go check on her." I walked out of the grill and saw Stef talking to Elena.

"Damon killed Isobel?!" I asked Stefan.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you guys but I just- I wanted to know more." Just when I thought he was changing and I actually felt sorry for the bastard!

"I actually felt bad for him Stef, I felt bad! I'm so stupid; I fell for his little pity party!" I ranted, I was mad as hell. And she wasn't even my mother!

"No, you're not Summer. He doesn't know about the connection to Elena. I thought about confronting him , but he's already on edge." Stef told me. Why was Stefan protecting him? I mean yeah that's his brother and all, but come on! He killed Elena's birth mom!

"Don't defend him Stef!" I said.

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena asked him.

"Because you guys aren't the only ones who thought he could change." Well that's true. Stef's been waiting for over a century. I looked over his shoulder and saw the 'stranger danger' guy who was staring at us when we left Trudie's.

"'Lena…it's the guy from earlier! From Trudie's." I whispered. She and Stefan looked over at him…and he was still staring right at us.

"Get back inside. Both of you." Stefan told us as I began to walk back in the Mystic Grill. As I walked inside I accidentally crashed into a chest. I just crashed into the one guy-well, vampire- that I wanted to punch in the face.

"Whoa, easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." Damon said with that stupid ass smirk. I glared as hard as I could at him as Elena stepped up to my side, crossed her arms like mine were and gave Damon the same glare.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman?" She asked Damon.

"What?" He said.

"Just when I thought you weren't a complete ass…" I said.

"Summer, Elena." Stef warned.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked his brother.

"Remember when I told you I went with Elena to find out about her birth mother?" I hissed at him.

"Mmhm." He said with a crooked smile.

"Her name was Isobel." Elena said harshly. I watched as Damon's smile faded immediately from his face and was replaced with a look that was mixed between confusion and sadness. "Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

Elena stomped away and Damon was speechless as he watched her. I shook my head in disappointment as his eyes went back to me.

"Summer-

"No Damon." I said putting my hand up. His eyes grew sadder as he kept scanning my face, but I was far too angry to fall for his little sad act. "Nothing you can say can make what you did okay."

"I know but-

"No, no you don't know. You think you can get away with anything when it comes to me. You think I'm just gonna look into your eyes and suddenly feel sorry for you and forget why I'm angry. Is that what you've been doing this whole time? This morning? This afternoon? A couple weeks back with the Katherine thing?"

"You know that's not true-

"No actually, I don't. I don't know how anything is when it comes to you. You need to think before you act Damon. The only reason you feel bad is because you found out she was Elena's mom. Maybe next time you'll pay more attention to who you kill." I walked away without another word.

***SDBR***

After a while of comforting Elena, I left Stefan to finish up. It'd been a long day and I was exhausted. I walked into the house and into my room, taking off my clothes and throwing them anywhere. I got into my PJs and plopped onto my wonderfully soft bed as I fell fast asleep.

**AND CHAPPIE 12! I hope you guys enjoyed the Dammer/ Dummer moments in this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing them! Okay, so I will tell you that next chapter will be AU only because it's Summer's birthday! Then we'll get back to Season 1. I thought that since Elena's birthday is in Season 3 and I have so much planned for Season 2, I had to add Summer's birthday in here somewhere! Hope to update soon!**

**Links on Profile.**

**-NYmartian ;)**


	15. Feliz Cumpleanos Summer!

**Hello my lovely followers, I AM SOOOOOO SOOO sorry! I can't even believe myself that it's been so long and I'm so ashamed! I already promised that it would never be that long again.**

**But I am back, I've had a busy school schedule but this is a long chapter so I hope you're all not that mad at me! This chapter is the longest so far! This is an AU chapter I put in to celebrate Summer's birthday! Please, I hope you all enjoy! I hope to never be gone that long again! (Notice I didn't promise lol)**

**grapejuice101: Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for!**

**TVDlover87654: I love the Dammer moments! Writing them is always awesome! This chap has some Dammer moments too!**

**SomebodyWhoCares: lol Summer doesn't take crap from anyone, not even Damon. She had to tell him off sometime! Glad you liked it!**

**winxgirl1997: Well it wasn't soon, but here it is!**

**ChristinaAguileraFan: Those two are just a few of my favorites from Christina! I'll be using alot of her songs because that's how I imagine Summer's voice to sound like. I might even use her Spanish songs!**

**JoannaKP: Thank you, I'm very glad you like the story so far! I hope to hear from you more as the story goes on. This chap will have a couple Dammer moments! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Tara Salvatore: Glad you love it!**

**Emblazoned-Writing: You will, don't worry! I'll be there to help you along the way! Hope you like the chap!**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! JULIE PLEC COULD BE NICE AND LET ME BORROW DAMON AND KLAUS...FOREVER ;) I DO OWN SUMMER AND HER FAMILY!**

**Chapter 13: ****_Feliz Cumpleaños_**** Summer **

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries…_

_After a while of comforting Elena, I left Stefan to finish up. It'd been a long day and I was exhausted. I walked into the house and into my room, taking off my clothes and throwing them anywhere. I got into my PJs and plopped onto my wonderfully soft bed as I fell fast asleep. _

Damon lied in his bed, a bit cranky from lack of sleep and the situations that happened the night before. After taunting the history teacher in front of the whole town about his wife-which he thought was funny at first-the night went bad as he found out from an angry Elena and Summer that he had "killed" Elena's birth mother. Summer's harsh words replayed in his head all night; as did the weeks before when she had comforted him when his heart was torn from the realization of Katherine. She had cared that much that she would stay up all night, whispering soft, kind words in his ear and kissing him on his forehead. He hadn't thought about it until last night, but he felt almost…human when Summer held him that night. And it made him feel even guiltier for what he'd done.

Then, as if it could, the night got worse. The history teacher came walking in for an attempt to kill him. He really was stupid for thinking he had a chance against him, but again, he thought impulsively as he stabbed him with his own stake. Damon sat on the couch, watching the teacher take his last breaths…when he realized that he'd killed Summer's "uncle."

She'd definitely hate him; she'd never forgive him for what he'd done. What could he say? Despite the fact that he was acting in defense, it wouldn't be a good enough excuse for Summer. He knew that for sure.

But by some miracle the teacher was still alive; as if someone up above was watching him and giving him a break. He didn't know who to thank, or if there was one, but at least he could still keep the one true friend he had.

*SDBR*

I slept warm and soundly on my bed when I heard a sudden boom and ton of weight thrown on top of me as I groaned in pain.

"Happy Birthday Summer!" I heard my three friends yell happily.

"Ugh, you bitches better be lucky I love you with all my heart. If this was anyone else I would've killed them." I groaned in my pillow.

"Aw come on Sum, don't be such a grouch. It's your birthday! You're finally eighteen!" Bonnie said.

"Now you can legally get into clubs and stay out all night and date older guys!" Elena teased.

"No cute older guys in Mystic Falls, can't drink in a club and I already stay out all night." I said sourly putting my pillow over my head.

"What're you still doing in bed? This is a special day!" Caroline said, dragging my comforter off me.

"If it's so special then why am I still not sleeping? I am the birthday girl right? "

"You? I was talking about me! I get to plan one of the biggest parties ever!"

"Whoa whoa whoa Care, I don't want a party." I said, shaking my head repeatedly.

"What? B-but-

"Care, I don't want a party." I said sternly.

"Can't I just-

"No."

"Just a small little-

"No, Caroline."

"Come on Summer!"

"No."

"Please?" She begged.

"No!"

"Pretty pretty please!" She said with her blue eyes big and bright. Damn her.

"Okay fine!" I gave up. She squealed excitedly and grabbed me into a huge hug. "Thank you! Thank you."

"Hold it." She paused. "Small party, people I know, no gifts."

"Why don't you just rip my heart out?" She said dramatically. I looked at her with a stern "I'm serious" look. "Fine, small party."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Well, let me get started!" she said, running out the room. I turned to Elena and Bonnie.

"Guys, can you please make sure she doesn't go overboard?"

"We promise. We'll watch her every move." Bonnie promised.

"Thanks guys."

"We'd better follow her."

"Yeah, you do that." With that, my two besties left the room and I fell back on the bed, trying to go back to sleep.

*SDBR*

"It's Summer's birthday today?" Stefan asked, on the phone with Elena.

"Yeah, Caroline's planning this big surprise party for her. Of course Summer said small party, but you know Caroline. She goes all out as a party planner."

"And you need my help…may I ask why?"

"I need you to hang out with Summer for the day. Keep her as far away from her house as possible."

"I can do that, but wouldn't someone else be more qualified?"

"Care needs me and Bonnie to help decorate and invite everyone from school, Jer's helping us out as well, Jenna's getting in touch with Summer's aunt and Matt and Tyler are grabbing drinks and food."

"What about Damon?"

"Summer hasn't talked to Damon since we found out he killed my birth mother and I don't know if I can trust him to spend the whole day with her. Last time they did, she got very drunk. I don't need her showing up to her own party intoxicated."

"Alright, I'll get her out of the house."

"Thank you. I love you." Stefan smiled.

"Love you too."

"Well isn't that sweet?" Damon teased. "You and your girl gushing on the phone."

"It's normal for couples Damon, but you wouldn't know would you?"

"Nope and I think I like it that way, brother. What were you and Elena talking about?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's Summer's birthday and she needs me to keep Summer away from her house for the day." Damon looked up at his brother confused.

"Summer's birthday?"

"I think I already said that…"Stefan muttered.

"Well why didn't she ask me? We're a hell of a lot closer than you are. No offense brother." Damon smirked.

"And no offense to you Damon, but I hardly think Summer would want to spend the whole day with you after you killed her best friend's birth mother." Damon didn't show it, but his brother's comment actually hit him in his undead heart. Not that he would give Stefan the satisfaction of having a good comeback. He just knew that his friendship with Summer was in jeopardy because of what he did. And he was actually…worried.

"Touché. Guess I'll have to wait till the party to see the birthday girl."

"Wait, are you even invited?" Damon shrugged. Like he cared if he was invited or not.

"Probably not, but every party needs a few crashers." He smirked.

"Just, don't cause trouble tonight. The last of Summer's family is coming and we want it to be as human as possible."

"You worry too much brother. Summer's my friend. You think I would purposely cause trouble on her eighteenth birthday?" Stefan seemed hesitant to actually answer, but Damon was right in a way. Summer _was _his friend. So he would hold onto that hope that his brother was kind enough to give his only friend a great day.

*SDBR*

I lied in my relaxing bed, starting off my birthday the way I wanted to: by doing nothing. I then heard a few knocks on the door and groaned. Well, it was fun while it lasted. I dragged myself out of bed and answered the door and was surprised to see Stefan.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey." I smiled back. "Um, Elena's not here-

"Oh I know. I came to see you." I was a bit surprised. Although I had no problem with Stef, I couldn't remember a time where it was just me and him. Without Elena. Those two were connected by the hip.

"Oh, okay." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out an envelope.

"Happy Birthday." He said, handing it to me.

"Aw Stef, I said no gifts."

"Sorry, I-uh- didn't get the memo."

"Well thank you."

"Open it." I looked at him confused for a moment, but continued to open the envelope. Inside, was a card- more specifically and invitation.

"An invitation?" I opened it up and read what was written. "To…'Stefan and Summer bonding time?'"

"I thought we could spend the day together. Get to know each other. I know we don't usually hang out and you've been getting close to Damon and Elena's your best friend; so I thought you should know a bit more about who she's dating. We are supposed to be friends and all."

Aw he wants to spend time with me?

"That's so sweet. We are friends Stef, but you're right. We don't hang out a-and we should. This invitation was super creative and I accept." He smiled. "Come in, and I'll get dressed."

I quickly ran back to my room and grabbed a random cartoon action top, light gray jeans and my sneaker wedges. As I walked back out to the living room, I saw Stefan looking around at some old pictures I had hanging up.

"Hey." He turned to me.

"Hey. Sorry I was just-

"Looking at pictures? It's not a problem Stef." I stepped next to him, looking at the pictures as well.

"This is your family?" I nodded.

"That's my dad, Aurelio Grey, my mom Carmen, and my older brother Sean. We had just taken a family trip to Miami. It was the last family trip we had together." I said solemnly. I remembered that summer. We did just about everything: Universal Studios, Miami Beach, Disney World." I felt a wet drop on my cheek and realized I was crying. Stefan reached out to me and took me into his arms.

"Hey, come on, it's your birthday. Your family would want you to be happy right?" I nodded. He smiled and wiped my tears off my cheeks. "Alright, we're gonna have fun today. So no tears okay?"

I smiled and nodded again. I could see why Elena never wanted to be separated from him; he was a sweetheart.

"Thanks Stef."

"Anytime."

*SDBR*

I walked through the door of the beautiful Salvatore Boarding House and Stefan led me to the kitchen. The counters were covered with jars of tomato sauce, a large roll of dough, flour, cheese and a rolling pin.

"What's all this?" I asked Stefan.

"Well, Elena told me that you love to eat pizza. So I thought we could make a special birthday pizza."

"Oh my gosh what a great idea! I've never made my own pizza before!"

"Lucky for you, I have."

"Is there anything you Salvatores can't do?" He chuckled.

"I'll let you know when I can think of one." I helped Stefan pat the dough with flour and he rolled it out. I threw some flour in Stefan's face and laughed as he tried to wipe it off his eyes. He gave me a glare and I laughed harder.

"Oh you think this is funny?" he said with a smirk.

"It sure is! You look like Edward Cullen!" I said laughing my ass off.

"Oh you should've have said that." He used his vampire speed and disappeared. I stopped laughing immediately and started looking around. He wasn't anywhere in the kitchen. No sound anywhere. Just the sound of my own heart beating. Oh shit…

"Stef? Stefan buddy?" I said nervously. Nothing. Suddenly something hit me in my face. I touched my forehead and saw it was flour. It hit me again, this time on my whole face. I giggled. Again on the back of my head and I squealed. He finally reappeared and started laughing.

"That was cheating!"

"That was playing to my advantage."

"Well played Stef. Well played." After a couple more minutes of laughing, Stef and I washed up a bit and decided to get serious. He then showed me how to spin the dough in my hand and throw it in the air. The first time didn't go so well and dough ended up in both my hair and the kitchen ceiling. It worked perfectly the second time and after we decorated our dough with tomato sauce and lots of cheese, it was finally time to choose toppings.

"Well birthday girl, what would you like on your special birthday pizza?" I thought for a moment. Toppings would have to be one of a kind. Can't use regular toppings on a special pizza.

"Got any M&Ms?" I asked him.

"I do actually." He went to the refrigerator, took out a large bag of regular M&Ms and sprinkled some on top of our pizza. I childishly stole one from the pizza and ate it.

"Anything else?" My thoughts ran with the craziest ideas.

"Bacon?"

"Bacon with M&Ms?" Stefan asked me confused.

"Hey you never know." I shrugged.

"Whatever the birthday girl wants." I helped him rip up a few pieces and sprinkle them on top.

"I think that pretty much does it." I shook my head in satisfaction. Stefan then put the pizza in the oven.

"Well the pizza's in the oven, won't be done for a while. What do you wanna do?" Stefan asked me.

"This was your idea remember? The question should be 'What do you have in store for me?'" Stefan thought for a moment and looked back at me smiling.

"How about a movie?"

"Sounds great."

"I have a collection upstairs in my room. Why don't you go pick out one?" I went upstairs in Stefan's room and looked through his collection of films. He had a variety from just about every decade. Then I found the perfect one. I picked it out and ran downstairs happily.

"You have one of my favorites!" I said running into the living room.

"The Breakfast Club, classic."

"And one of John Hughes's best." I added.

Watching the movie with Stefan was great. As the movie came on, we danced to the Simple Minds movie theme, said lines from the movie that we'd memorized and laughed when we said them together. Then we both heard a ding.

"That's the pizza. I'll be right back." I nodded and continued to watch the movie. It had gotten to the part where they snuck out of the library and were running from the principal. Hah, funny 80's montages…

"Here we go, Happy Birthday." I turned and smiled as Stef brought me a piece of our homemade bacon-M&M pizza with added whipped cream and lit candle.

"Aw Stef."

"Make a wish." I closed my eyes and thought quickly.

_I wish I could really get in the spirit and have a happy birthday…_

I blew my candle out and chopped down on the pizza. Yummy!

"Whoever thought bacon and chocolate would be great toppings on pizza."

"Original pizzas should have names." Stefan mentioned. I have the perfect name!

"Let's call it the Stemmer."

"Stemmer?"

"Stemmer: Stefan and Summer. This day was all about us bonding…"

"Stemmer. I like it."

"I'm having a great time Stefan. This whole day of us bonding was the most fun I've had in a while. Pizza and 80's movies. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"I look forward to it."

"You're a good friend. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

*SDBR*

After the movie ended, Stefan decided it was time to share the birthday girl with everyone else. I smiled to myself. I was actually excited to go to Caroline's party for me. I slowly walked up to the door, Stefan right behind me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said with confidence. He opened the door for me and I saw that it was pitch black. I turned on the lights and gasped as I heard-

"Surprise!" I grinned as I looked around and saw all my friends and others from school cheering. Care, Elena and Bonnie came out from the crowd smiling their asses off.

"Happy Birthday Summer." They said as they hugged me.

"Thanks guys. Care, didn't I specifically say 'small' party?"

"Well-

"Don't worry about it Care. This is nice, thank you."

"Oh it's far from over. Come on out!" She yelled. I looked to the crowd confused.

"Is that _mi sobrina_?" I squealed at the accent I heard yelling. That accent only belonged to one person.

_"Tia!"_ She came out smiling and ran to hug me. "Oh Summer_, mi bonita sobrina_. How are you my love?

"I'm perfect now that you're here _tia!_"

"Hey what about me?"

"_Tio _Raph!" I threw myself in his arms and he laughed.

"That's my girl. Look at you, beautiful as can be. Eighteen…where have the years gone?" he said, raising my chin so he could see my whole face with the tips of his hands.

"Oh _tio_."

"Summer, Summer!" a small voice said. Mia, my little cousin, ran to me happily. I grabbed her and picked her up.

"Mia, _mi amor_! You've gotten so big; I can barely hold you anymore!"

"I'm a big girl now Summer."

"But you'll always be _mi pequena prima _." I said pinching her cheeks as she giggled.

"Come on, I have to get the birthday girl ready to party." Aunt Lupe said wildly in her Spanish accent. She dragged me to my room where I spotted a beautiful strapless burgundy party dress that that had a high low style.

"_Feliz Cumpleanos_!"

"Oh _tia_, it's beautiful!"

"Only the best for my niece. I have something special for you." She took out a small silver box from her purse and handed it to me. I opened it to see a beautiful silver bracelet that was decorated with diamonds and garnets.

"_Tia…_"

"It was your mother's. She was going to give it to you when you turned 18." She never got the chance. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, thinking about how happy my mom would have been to give me her bracelet today.

"Hey no tears. Your mother may not be here today, but she would be proud of how you turned out. You remind me so much of her sometimes. Your father too…"

"I'm like daddy?"

"Of course. Aurelio was my brother. He always took responsibility when he needed to. Stubborn at times, but understanding. He took care of me and was always there when I needed him." I noticed Aunt Lupe's vice got lower and I looked at her smiling sadly. She lost a brother, and I lost my dad. She shook out her sadness and gave me a smile.

"Well enough sad for today, I have to make you pretty for your party." She quickly curled my hair and my makeup and I slipped on my dress, some nude heels and heart earrings that matched. On my right wrist I proudly wore my mom's bracelet.

_So you'll always be in my heart mommy…_

"Okay, let me get a good look at you." She looked me over and twirled me a few times. "Bonita, positively gorgeous. Now, let's get out there. Your people await."

*SDBR*

As Damon walked through the house door with a bright red rose in hand, he glanced at the big groups of people huddled in different spots. There were some in the house and outside where they were dancing.

_So much for a small party,_ he thought.

He grabbed a drink from Summer's kitchen cabinets, headed and searched around for her in the crowd. He saw many familiar people and even his brother and Elena, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he heard a powerful Spanish accent come from the end of the hall. The DJ had turned the music down and the high school kids stopped talking. He pushed through the crowd and saw a beautiful tan colored woman with long dark hair and a microphone. "Please allow me to introduce our guest of honor for tonight. My beautiful niece, Summer!"

Sounds of cheer and screams were being made, but Damon didn't hear any of it. When he saw Summer step out of the dark hall, his mouth dropped. She was dressed up in a strapless burgundy dress that had a waterfall style that flattered her body and showed her long legs which Damon liked. And she was drop dead gorgeous. He couldn't find it in him to move or even take his eyes off her. He watched as she smiled to her friends and hugged each of them. At that moment, Damon felt things that he'd never felt except when he was with Katherine. A certain desire for her to smile at him the way she did at her friends. To be at her side. He saw her take a look around and then her eyes connected with his. Damon smirked from inside the crowd and watched as she waltzed over to him.

*SDBR*

"Damon." I said.

"Hello Summer." He said with a smirk. I didn't really know what to say to him; I hadn't seen him since I went off on him and I didn't expect to see him here. And I was angry before, but I wasn't sure if I still was. Either way, it was my birthday and I didn't want to be angry on today of all days.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Why wouldn't I? It's my closest friend's special day."

"I'm your only friend, Damon." I teased.

"And my closest." I laughed, but Damon's face grew serious. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed at Damon's compliment. He was so sweet when he was being sincere.

"Happy Birthday." He took his hand from behind his back and showed me a perfectly bloomed red rose with a black bow tied around it.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my first gift to you when we met, now it's my first birthday gift to you." I smiled and twirled the rose around in my hand. It was a small gift, but it meant the world to me. It was sentimental. Damon could've gone out and gotten me anything, but he'd actually thought about it. The birthday gift that would always remind me of when we first met. When he first came over for my housewarming party. It was so sweet and I was totally speechless.

"Damon I…" I reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. It's very sweet."

"Your welcome." We just stood there for a moment awkwardly. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but was contemplating whether to say it or not. "Summer, I-

"Summer!" I turned and saw Aunt Lupe. "There you are, I've been looking for you."

She then noticed Damon, who smirked. Oh boy…

"Summer, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Do I have to?

"Um yeah. Damon this is my Aunt Lupe. _Tia,_ this is Damon."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grey." He said politely kissing her knuckles.

"Please call me Lupe. Is this your boyfriend?" She teased to me. Oh my goodness.

"No!"

"Yes." We said in unison. I looked to Damon, who winked at me, his smirk still on his lips.

"No _tia_, he's definitely not my boyfriend."

"Why not? He's so handsome." Say what?

"Why thank you. And may I say Lupe, you are very beautiful yourself." He complimented. Oh gag.

"Such a charmer. Why isn't he your boyfriend? He'd be perfect for you." My eyes widened. Is this seriously happening right now?

"Um-

"I've asked her out many times, but she keeps rejecting me. Breaks my heart." He said dramatically touching his chest. I rolled my eyes. Heart? What heart?

"Well I'll see if I can change that." She smirked. What?

"It won't." I said.

"We'll see about that." Aunt Lupe why are you doing this to me? Suddenly, the music was turned up and I heard _Hips Don't Lie_ by Shakira. I laughed because this was one of my family's favorite songs.

"Our song!" Auntie Lupe exclaimed. "Why don't we show your classmates how it's done huh?"

I smirked and followed her to the dance floor and leaving Damon behind. Side by side, Aunt Lupe and I swayed our hips to the beat of the music. We moved back and forth, span around a few times, then back to hips swaying. I noticed that the groups of dancers stopped and looked at my aunt and me dancing in unison. Auntie Lupe grabbed my hand and danced with me. I giggled as we danced. My friends and classmates began to clap and cheer. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see my Uncle Raph holding out his hand. I smiled and took it and he led me into a salsa dance, spinning me around and moving our feet together. He let go of my right hand and I grabbed the hem of my dress as I moved it with me.

"Alright, let's give it up for the birthday girl and her dance partner!" the DJ announced. My uncle and I bowed as people clapped and cheered. "Summer why don't you come up here and give us a song?"

"Oh no I couldn't." My classmates and friends cheered louder and I suddenly felt a bit shy to go up and sing. I didn't know why; I had done it before.

"Do it Summer!"

"Get up there!"

"Do it, do it!" the crowed repeated. Aw what the hell! I went up to the DJ's stage and whispered a song in his ear. He nodded happily and turned it on. A Spanish beat erupted from the speakers as I sang.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Whatcha waitin' for yo  
Everything is here and now, all around  
So don't be shy it's time to party_

Get your back up off the wall  
You know what ya came here for, for sure  
So don't be late let's get it started

Lean back, walk it out  
Two steppin's what it's all about  
Uh c'mon, rock with it now

I walked into the crowd and danced around my friends, moving my hips as I continued to sing through the microphone.

_Stand up now everybody  
Stand up and celebrate  
Make now the best time of your life  
That's right  
Stand up and feel the rhythm  
Stand out in your own way  
You'll never really know until you try  
So let me see ya stand up  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, stand up  
Oh-oh, oh-oh_

Open invitation  
Now you're ready set and go, you know  
This party's gonna be the drop off

East, West, North and South  
Everybody in the house, come on  
'Cause once we start  
You know we don't stop

Lean back, walk it out  
Two steppin's what it's all about  
Uh c'mon, rock with it now

While I was singing I looked through the crowd and caught Damon's eyes. I smiled just a bit more and he smirked as he saw my smile. I encouraged the audience to clap to the beat and they did so. Some even started to dance; I stepped back and forth to the rhythm.__

Stand up now everybody  
Stand up and celebrate  
Make now the best time of your life  
That's right  
Stand up and feel the rhythm  
Stand out in your own way  
You'll never really know until you try  
So let me see ya stand up  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, stand up  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]

Stand up now everybody  
Stand up and celebrate  
Make now the best time of your life  
That's right  
Stand up and feel the rhythm  
Stand out in your own way  
You'll never really know until you try  
So let me see ya stand up  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, stand up  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Everybody stand up!

"Give it up for Summer!" The DJ yelled. Roars of claps and cheers erupted from the audience. I gave them a quick smile and bow as I handed the DJ back the microphone.

_"Bravissima,"_ My uncle said as he came up to me.

_"Gracias tio." _

"Summer." I turned to see Tyler.

"Hey Ty." He hugged me.

"You were great up there."

"Thanks." He handed me a medium sized bag. "Happy Birthday."

"Aw Ty, you didn't have to get me anything." I dug into the bag and took out a small brown bear with a pink bow tied around its neck.

"I remember how much you loved bears when we were together and-

"I love it." I said smiling. Well, that's one thing he remembered about us. I did love bears and I still do. "Thanks Ty."

"Now, may I have this dance?" He asked.

"Sure Ty." I put down the bear and took Tyler's hand. When we went on the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed to the beat of the slow Marc Anthony song that played.

"I'm glad you forgave me Summer. I'd hate myself for the rest of my life for what I did to you."

"Tyler-

"No I mean it. I lost you forever that day. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that stupid mistake." I looked away from him, not knowing what to say. He was right; he did make a terrible mistake. But I couldn't rub it in and make him feel worse about himself. He already had enough problems with his dad.

"May I cut in?" I heard a voice say. Tyler and I turned and saw Damon, but surprisingly, he wasn't smirking. I looked back at Tyler and he hesitantly nodded.

"We'll talk later." He said before leaving me with Damon. Damon gave me a small smile and gently took my hand. He pulled me close and I gave in and put my hand on his shoulder. He swayed us around bath and forth slowly.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Sunshine."

"Thank you Damon. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Why wouldn't I? I always look good." He said arrogantly. Here we go…

"You just love to ruin compliments don't you?"

"I was simply stating a fact." He shrugged.

"Really? Sounds like an opinion." He spun me again and brought me back in his arms. My face was inches from his.

"You said it yourself." He said softly, his breath covering my face.

"I was being nice." I whispered back. He dipped me down and I gasped. His face was still intimately close to mine.

"Are you saying I never look good?" he smirked.

"I never said that."

"So I always look good?" His smirk was as big as can be. He was twisting my words and for once I didn't have a smart comeback. I just gave him a small glare and tightened my grip on his hand.

"Shut up and dance Salvatore." He chuckled.

"Yes dear." It went back to silence between us and to be honest…it was okay. _I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You_ by Marc Anthony & Tina Arena played in the background and I listened closely to the lyrics.

_Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming_

Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do

Damon once again separated from me, spun me around once and pulled me back in. I never took my eyes of Damon's as we danced; I gathered the confidence to move even closer than I was and rested my head on his chest. I breathed in his musky scent that was mixed with the smell of bourbon and it relaxed me. I smiled as I kept breathing it in slowly.

_Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_

Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I could spend my lifetime loving you

_Though we know we will never come again  
When there is love, life begins  
Over and over again_

Save the night, save the day  
Save your love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my life time loving you

As the song came to an end, I let go of Damon's hand and moved away from him.

"Summer, I have to tell you-

"There you are! It's time to open up our gift." Elena said as she walked up with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Okay hold on." I turned back to Damon. "What were you going to say Damon?"

"I just...wanted to thank you for the dance."

"Oh, you're welcome." He smiled and I walked away.

"I thought my gift was the party."

"Are you kidding me? This is your present." Care took out a large rectangle shaped gift that was wrapped up in shiny blue paper.

"Well? Open it!" Bonnie said excitedly. I ripped up the paper and gasped at the gift. It was a large picture of Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I when we were young at one of our famous slumber parties.

"To add to your collection of pictures around the house." Tears were welling up in my eyes as I stared at the picture of young us. I grabbed my three best friends into a large, tight hug.

"I love you so much you guys." I said.

"We love you too!" They said in unison.

"Okay okay, now that we've gone ahead of schedule and opened presents, we will now give you our present." Uncle Raph said with Aunt Lupe cuddled at his side.

"Alright everyone, Summer's family has a special gift for her out in the front yard." The DJ announced. Everyone walked out into the front yard. Me and Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were in front of everybody as Uncle Raph, Aunt Lupe and little Mia stood in front of the garage.

"Well we know you haven't had a car in a couple months so I decided to get you something special." Uncle Raph opened the garage and I gasped. Sitting in the garage was one of Uncle Raph's sleek Ducati motorcycles.

"Oh…my…gosh!" I screamed and squealed while jumping around the bike. I touched one of the handles and almost fainted. I ran to my Aunt and Uncle and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it, it's beautiful!"

"Well it was your favorite in my collection." Uncle Raph said, laughing.

"You remembered!"

"How could I forget? Every summer you'd ask me to take you a ride on this specific one. This is the one I'd taught you how to ride." I laughed remembering how many times I'd ask him in a day to teach me how to ride a motorcycle. Dad wouldn't let me anywhere near the collection in Uncle's garage, but he'd always sneak me in when I my dad went to sleep at night.

"Why don't you take a ride?" He threw me something and when I caught it, silver keys were lying in my palm.

"You mean it?" I asked in surprise. He smiled and nodded once. It was the only answer I needed. This would be the first time I rode on one myself. I went back inside and replaced my nude heels with sneakers just to ride. I quickly came back outside and sat on the charcoal black bike, sitting on the hem of my dress and wrapped the waterfall end around one leg. This was it! I stuck the keys in the ignition and revved the engine, listening to the sweet purr of my new bike. I started off slow and rode it out of the garage and onto the concrete. I looked at all my friends and classmates who were watching me with anticipation.

"Now you remember what I taught you yes?" Uncle Raph asked.

"Every last detail."

"Good, now have fun." He said. I revved the engine faster, put my legs up and let go, riding down the street as fast as I could. The wind blew my hair everywhere and I could feel the adrenaline exploding from my veins. I felt invincible, like I could do anything! I was free! I had never felt a feeling like it before. I rode around the block and back, coming to a slow stop in the exact place I was before I left. I heard cheers and claps as I got off.

"So? How was it?" Elena asked me.

"Like nothing I've ever felt before. I was infinite on that thing!"

_"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"_ Everyone joined in when Uncle Raph came and brought out a rectangular white cake with eighteen candles and cursive writing that wrote, "Feliz Cumpleanos Summer." I smiled; it was a very beautiful cake! After the birthday song, Uncle Raph and Aunt Lupe sang it to me in Spanish.

"Make a wish." Aunt Lupe said, hugging me. There was no need. I had gotten my wish. I blew out the candles all at the same time and my friends and family cheered. The exhilaration from the motorcycle soon came down and my friends and I went back to the backyard continuing to dance our asses off. I let go all the sadness of the death of my family, whatever hidden anger I had with Damon, vampires, everything! Looking around, being surrounded by my friends and family, having the most fun I've in a long time, what more could a girl ask for?

It was late at night, and soon I was all alone again in my house. Aunt Lupe, Uncle Raph and Mia had to go because Mia had school tomorrow and Uncle Raph had a business meeting, much to my dismay. I hadn't seen the last bit of my family in years and I didn't think I was gonna have to watch them leave so soon. But I was glad they came to my party, so I tried not to be too disappointed. I decided to clean my house later; I was exhausted, so I wasn't surprised when I plopped onto my soft bed and fell right asleep

_"Summer…" I heard a familiar voice call in my ear. "Summer…"_

_My eyes fluttered open as I turned my head and looked into the eyes of Damon._

_"Damon, what are you doing?" He said nothing. He just scanned my face with a look of guilt in his eyes. I glanced around and noticed I wasn't in my bed. I was lying on a towel that was on some nice smooth sand. I sat up a bit and saw huge waves crashing down on the shore. Familiar waves. _

_My eyes widened. I knew this place._

_"This beach is where I used to spend the summer with my family. Am…am I dreaming?" I asked Damon. He gave me a slight nod. "Did you bring me here?"_

_"You were dreaming about memories of your family. Most of them were here. I didn't mean to be nosy; thought this would be a good place to bring you in case you were mad."_

_"Damon-_

_"Just hear me out. Summer I... I'm not good at apologizing. I never have. And I know I can't take back what I did to Elena's mom and what I said to the history teacher, but if it means losing you as a friend, then I'm sorry. I truly am." These were the things I love- I mean liked, about Damon. He made everyone think that he wasn't human, but I knew he was. He'd shown me that many times. Now here he was: in my dream, taking me to a special place and apologizing, which he never does. He truly did care for me and wanted me as a friend. _

_"I accept your apology Damon." He didn't want to show it, but I could see in his eyes that he was happy we were friends again. I came to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he hugged me back just as tight. _

_"Thank you for apologizing, and bringing me here. It's been a long time since I've seen this place." I said, looking around the beach solemnly. _

_"Well I never got to take you anywhere for your big 1-8, so think of it as a part of your gift."_

_"Thank you Damon." He nodded._

_"So Sunshine, what do you wanna do? You're already wearing a bikini so-_

_"What?" I looked down and saw that I was wearing a black bikini with a Haiwaiian colored-wrap tied around my waist. I realized as I looked down that Damon had put me in a bikini for my dream. _

_"So that's what you look like in a bikini? Mm, I'm satisfied." He said, looking me up and down. _

_"You pervert!" I said throwing a handful of soft sand towards him, but he speeded away before it could hit him. I started running after him and he humanly ran away from me laughing. "You are so dead!"_

_"Already been done honey,"_

_"I'm going to kill you again!" We laughed and laughed the whole time. But it all began to fade as my eyes began to open._

I opened my eyes slowly, remembering what had just occurred, and smiled to myself. What Damon had done for me was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done."

"Thank you Damon." I muttered softly, falling back asleep. As sleep took over me, I could slightly hear an answer.

_"You're welcome." _

**AND That was the birthday chapter! Hope you all liked it! I would like to know what part was your favorite and what I could have added! Please let me know! Next chapter is There Goes the Neighborhood, I'll write it as fast as I can!**

**Outfits on Profile: Check out Summer's party dress and more!**


End file.
